Una mandrágora humana, un Severus y una insufrible
by Natalys
Summary: ¿Cómo se las arreglará Severus Snape con un bebé en su vida?
1. Prólogo

**_PRÓLOGO_**

La Luna se ocultaba detrás de un cúmulo de nubes que impedía que su luz natural iluminara el cielo y la tierra que se esparcía bajo éste. La hileras de casas se mantenían todas agazapadas rodeadas de su propia oscuridad. Por ninguna ventana se veía ni un solo rayo de luz artificial que anunciara que alguien estaba despierto a esas altas horas de la madrugada. Pero pronto eso iba a cambiar porque la luna bajaría, las nubes despejarían el cielo y el sol aparecería anunciando el comienzo de un nuevo día. Por eso sabía que debía apresurarse.

Su corazón anciano, no por la edad sino por la cantidad de penurias que había tenido que padecer en esos veintisiete años, latía dolorosamente, consciente de lo que iba a hacer. Había tenido sus dudas pero sabía que era lo mejor. Si ella misma no podía cuidarse, cómo podía pretender cuidar de su pequeño.

Sintió que se movía sobre su pecho donde lo llevaba aferrado y cubierto con una pequeña manta. Bajó los ojos hacia él unos segundos, comprobando que aún permanecía dormido, y siguió caminando por la oscura y sucia calle. Parpadeó varias veces para despejar de sus ojos empañados que nublaban su visión.

Es una locura, una completa y ridícula locura, se decía una y otra vez. Pero no tengo otra opción. Si nos encuentran nos van a matar a ambos… primero muerta yo que mi bebé.

Y su pequeño, a quién adoraba con locura a pesar de ser fruto de una terrible tragedia, no merecía nada de eso. Era completamente inocente.

Llegó a un punto en donde no supo por donde seguir. Se detuvo. Miró a todos lados confundida mientras forzaba a su mente a recordar… Lo había seguido años atrás y había procurado memorizar el camino. Pero habían pasado tantos años de aquel momento que sus recuerdos estaban jugándole una mala pasada… Finalmente, un cartel un tanto masacrado, seguramente por bandidos juveniles, le dijo que estaba en la calle correcta. Corrió hacia la esquina, dobló y tomó la calle que la llevaba a una especie de callejuela mucho más siniestra que por la que estaba andando.

Contó la cantidad de cuadras tal y como lo había hecho la otra vez. Pero el problema surgió cuando se encontró con varias casas iguales entre sí.

_¡¿Y ahora qué hago?_, se preguntó angustiada mientras contenía un sollozo. No podía regresar con su pequeño de nuevo pero tampoco quería arriesgarse a dejarlo allí sin tener la certeza de que sería él precisamente quién lo encontrara.

Pero estaba completamente desesperada y sabía que cualquier cosa sería mejor que llevarlo consigo. Así que, tomando la decisión más difícil de su vida, lo envolvió bien en su manta, besó con infinito amor y dolor su cabecita procurando no despertarlo y lo dejó en el marco de entrada de una de la casas antes de salir corriendo lejos de allí.

Nunca antes había imaginado que hacer aquello significaría dejar su corazón en pedazos esparcido a sus pies.

**Hola a todos!** Esta historia la escribí hace unos meses atrás y la publiqué en otra página con otro nombre. Pero no me dejó completamente satisfecha cómo finalmente quedó. Así que he decidido reescribirlo desde el principio. Espero que les guste...


	2. Mandrágora Humana

**_Mandrágora humana_**

Severus Snape no podía ser caracterizado como un hombre paciente y cariñoso puesto que, después de años y años de infinita soledad en la que tuvo que ser el maldito títere de Dumbledore y hacerse pasar por mortífago, su alma y su corazón habían creado una profunda y dura coraza que le impedía demostrar sus sentimientos. Todo aquel que lo conocía e incluso que había intercambiado con él unas cuantas palabras de mera cortesía, sabía que, primero, no era cortés, y, segundo, no había nacido, definitivamente, para cuidar un bebé.

Sin embargo, la realidad a veces superaba hasta la mente más imaginativa que pudiese existir en el universo, porque era eso, precisamente, lo que estaba haciendo. Y allí estaban, con una expresión de verdadero terror plasmada en su rostro mientras sostenía en sus manos, con los brazos extendidos para mantener lo más alejado de su cuerpo posible a aquella mandrágora humana que lloraba, lloraba y lloraba haciendo que sus tímpanos pidieran clemencia mientras una fuerte migraña comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza y amenazaba con hacer estragos a su cordura.

La escena, incluso desde su punto de vista, era patética. Allí se encontraba uno de los grandes héroes de la batalla contra el Señor Oscuro prefiriendo mil veces enfrentárselo a éste antes que tener que vérselas con aquella cosa que muchos llamaban bebé.

Sin embargo, él dudaba seriamente que aquello fuera humano. ¿Cómo algo tan pequeño podría ser tan ruidoso, molesto, quisquilloso y desesperante? No era normal. No entraba esa idea en las dimensiones de su mente llena de conocimiento. Era ridículo e increíble, pensar que existían muchas personas en el mundo que pudieran pensar que aquellas cosas chillonas fueran lo más hermoso del mundo. Cabía la posibilidad que el que él tenía en sus manos fuera la excepción, por supuesto, pero no lo creía.

Lloraba demasiado, desprendía un mal olor, tenía la nariz llena de moco, su rostro se contorsionaba de modo horroroso y se retorcía de tal manera que tenía que sostenerlo con mayor fuerza para impedir que cayera al suelo. ¡Y ya sus brazos se estaban acalambrando de estar desde hacía casi una hora en la misma posición!

Y seguía y seguía con ese llanto que no tenía lágrimas pero que era desgarrador. ¡No sabía que hacer! Aquella cosa ni siquiera podía mantenerse de pié, no hablaba, no era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor… o tal vez sí… él no tenía idea… ¡Por eso prefería mil veces tratar con adultos! Cualquiera (si no era estúpido) podía decirle lo que deseaba hablando o señalando (claro que eso no quería decir que él iba a traérselo). Pero un bebé mocoso, llorón y maloliente, no.

Había intentado colocarlo en la cama para poder mandar una lechuza al Ministerio rogando ayuda y, al dar solamente media vuelta para buscar tinta, una pluma y pergamino y volver, se lo había encontrado peligrosamente cerda del borde, listo para darse un buen golpe contra el suelo que seguramente le dejaría un terrible chichón que no haría más que hacerlo llorar con mayor fuerza. Y hubiera sido así si su cuerpo, a pesar de la edad, no se hubiera mantenido ágil y no hubiera dado un salto de mil demonios para atrapar a aquella cosa que se hacía llamar bebé.

Y allí estaba ahora, con aquella cosa entre sus manos y sus brazos adoloridos sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Sin duda alguna, necesitaba ayuda con urgencia. Él no sabía qué hacer con un bebé y por eso tenía que llamar a alguien que supiera. ¿Pero a quién?

¿_Dumbledore_?

Lanzó un bufido. Aquel anciano podría adorar a sus alumnos pero dudaba que supiera más que él de cómo encargarse de un bebé. Seguramente tendría locas ocurrencias y la mandrágora humana que tenía en sus manos acabaría en peores condiciones que las actuales.

¿_McGonagall_?

Negó con la cabeza. ¿La pulcra, seria y vieja bruja como niñera de un mocoso llorón? Claro que no. La mujer salía corriendo antes de eso.

_¿Alguno de los otros profesores que trabajaban con él en el colegio? _

¡Por favor! Unos eran más inútiles que otros. No había casi nadie que valiera verdaderamente la pena.

¿_Madame_ _Pomfrey_?

La muy inútil ni siquiera preparaba sus pociones. Él tenía que hacerlo. Así que ¡No!

_¿Rubeus Hagrid? _

¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido pensar en él siquiera?

¿A quién más conocía? ¿Narcisa Malfoy? Pero si esa mujer apenas había podido hacerse responsable de su hijo y sacarlo con vida de aquella guerra… Y tampoco podría decirse que había hecho un buen trabajo. Draco Malfoy podía asombrar con su idiotez cuando quería…

Pensó, pensó y siguió pensando.

_¡MOLLY WEASLEY! _

Esa rechoncha mujer había criado a muchos hijos. No muy bien, se podría añadir, pero él creía que la idiotez que se plasmaba en los hijos de la misma era una cuestión de genes. La cuestión era que aquella bruja desprendía un desesperante instinto maternal con todo el mundo y, estaba seguro, no tendría problemas en cuidar a la mandrágora humana…

Pero, de repente, recordó. Molly Weasley no había tenido problema alguno si no estuviese en ese mismo instante en Rumania, visitando, con toda su familia, a su hijo. Tampoco podría llamar a la hija de ésta porque estaba pasando su Luna de Miel con Potter en quién sabe dónde. Cuando lo habían invitado a la boda había asistido sólo unos minutos antes de marcharse de allí completamente exasperado por tanta cursilería.

Agitó su mente, intentando concentrarse en lo que verdaderamente importaba.

Casi sin darse cuenta comenzó a caminar alrededor de la habitación lleno de desesperación. ¿A quién podía recurrir? ¿Quién más le quedaba?

¡Granger! ¡Eso era! Después de todo había leído tantos libros aquella tediosa sabelotodo. Algo tendría que saber de bebés, ¿no? Pero si era ese el caso, él había leído aún mucho más y no tenía idea alguna de cómo hacerse cargo de mocosos chillones. Sin embargo, Granger era mujer y decía que las mujeres podían llegar a tener esas cosas que llaman instinto maternal, cosa extraña y desconocida para él. La llamaría, estaba seguro que ella sabría algo… además, era la última opción que tenía.

Subió rápidamente a su habitación y volvió a colocar a la mandrágora humana en el centro de su cama, rodeando su cuerpecito con las almohadas que tenía y, además, colocando un hechizo alrededor de la cama para que, si se movía, no cayera al piso. Luego, invocó su patronus. Al ver a aquel animal blanco con forma de cierva el mocoso lloroso dejó de llorar.

Severus gruñó, molesto, mientras le lanzaba una de sus terroríficas miradas que podría hacer temblar hasta al más valiente mago del universo. Pero el niño, completamente ajeno a su persona, sólo miraba al animal blancuzco. De pronto, lanzo una risita que cualquiera catalogaría llena de ternura pero que sólo aumentó la molestia de Snape.

—¡¿Y ahora te quedas callado?—exclamó con frustración—¿Tanto te costaba hacerlo cuando te lo pedí, mocoso? Y encima de todos tienes la desfachatez de reírte y…

Cuando se dio cuenta que apenas balbuceaba quiso pegarse a sí mismo y lanzarse cuando hechizo conocía. ¡No podía ser más estúpido! Era un niño que apenas balbuceaba y que, obviamente, no entendía ni media palabra de lo que él le decía. Agitó su cabeza, aturdido… tanto grito y llanto le había hecho mal.

Giró su rostro hacia el patronuso que había convocado y se concentró sólo en eso.

—Busca a Hermione Granger—le dijo con su usual seriedad—y dile que necesito su ayuda con urgencia. Es de suma importancia que venga lo más rápido posible. No importa lo que esté haciendo o con quién se encuentre.

Su voz había tomado un tono de amenaza a medida que iba hablando pero no le importó. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría soportar aquello sin terminar volviéndose loco o cometiendo una verdadera estupidez de su parte.

En cuanto el patronus desapareció aquella cosa que se hacía llamar bebé empezó a llorar con desgarradora desesperación. Cualquiera que lo oyese pensaría que estaba siendo torturado de la más cruel manera. Pero ese sonido fue atravesado por el grito desesperado de Snape mientras se tiraba de sus propios cabellos…

¡Rogaba que aquella mocosa sabelotodo comprendiera lo que significaba la palabra urgente!


	3. Bicho raro

**_Bicho raro._**

Hermione reía divertida por la vieja anécdota que le contaba su madre. Esa tarde había decidido pasarla junto a ella y había ido a tomar una buena taza de té mientras disfrutaba de su compañía.

—Todavía me cuesta creer que te hayas comportado de esa forma—decía su madre—Mira que hacerle crecer la nariz, exactamente como Pinocho, porque le mintió a su madre diciendo que le habías robado su oso de felpa.

—¡Pero no lo hice a propósito!— exclamó ella sonriendo—Tenia tan sólo cinco años y no tenía idea de que podía hacer eso…

Su madre rió durante unos momentos más hasta que, finalmente, lanzó un suspiro. Miró a su hija con un notable brillo de orgullo en sus ojos.

—Y ahora eres toda una… adulta.

—No empieces, mamá—le advirtió Hermione con mirada represora.

Desde que los había vuelto a buscar y dado sus recuerdos nuevamente, su madre tenía ataques de melancolía en donde se ponía a hablar de lo grande que ella estaba, que pronto se casaría y se olvidaría de ella…

—Lo siento, hija—se disculpó su madre sin ningún ápice de sincero arrepentimiento—¡Pero sabes que tengo razón! Me perdí todo un año de tu vida por culpa de esa guerra y ahora…

Hermione la estaba por interrumpir nuevamente pero, por fortuna, algo se lo impidió. Un patronus apareció en medio de la sala, uno que reconoció inmediatamente, haciéndole sentir una extraña opresión en su estómago. Y cuando escuchó la voz de Severus Snape saliendo de aquel animal pidiéndole ayuda de manera urgente, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda haciéndola estremecer. Pero luego, cuando las palabras entraron finalmente a su mente, sintió alarma.

¿Severus Snape pidiéndole ayuda con urgencia? ¿Qué rayos podría estar pasando? No veía a su profesor desde hace un año, cuando ella había terminado de re-cursar sus séptimo año y él le enseñaba Defensa contra la Artes Oscuras. Sabía que había asistido al casamiento de Harry y Ginny pero ella no lo había visto en ningún momento. Tenía demasiadas dudas. Pero si había algo claro era que se debía tratar de una verdadera emergencia si él recurría a ella.

De un salto, se levantó del sillón.

Jean, su madre, quién ya antes había presenciado este tipo de hechizo, la contempló fijamente con el ceño fruncido de preocupación.

—¿Quién era?—le preguntó— Se oía tan desesperado…

—Mamá, debo irme—le dijo con prisa mientras se inclinaba y le daba un beso en su mejilla—Después te explico.

—Pero…

—¡Adiós!

Sin añadir nada más y dejando a su madre con la palabra en la boca, corrió hasta su vieja habitación, la que sólo usaba en los momentos en que se quedaba a dormir en la casa de sus padres, para poder desaparecerse. Pero cuando llegó allí se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de a dónde la había llamado el Profesor Snape. Era poco probable que se tratara del colegio porque estaban en época de vacaciones y no creía que hubiera alguien allí. Tal vez se trataba de su casa. Si era así, también se encontraba con un problema porque nunca había ido ni conocía la dirección. Tenía una ligera idea de saber en qué barrio de Londres vivía pero nada más.

Decidida a comenzar a hacer algo desapareció de su cuarto y apareció en las Hilanderas en Cokeworth donde sabía que tenía una residencia. ¡Pero allí había más de cincuenta casas! ¿Cómo iba a hacer para saber cuál pertenecía a la de su profesor?

Sabiendo que no podía perder el tiempo, comenzó a buscar indicios de magia en todas ellas.

Por su parte, Severus Snape estaba al borde de un ataque de locura. Tenia su cuarto lleno de pequeños fuegos artificiales de todos los colores y formas conocidas, que estallaban haciendo un suave ruido pero soltando cientos de chispas por todos lados. Al principio eso había mantenido ocupada a la mandrágora humana, quién había mirado asombrado todo aquello con una leve sonrisita en los labios, pero luego, al parecer, comenzó a aburrirse, y el llanto comenzó nuevamente.

Severus lo tenía en sus manos, contemplándolo como si fuera un bicho raro. Eso era exactamente para él, un bicho raro que no comprendía y que le causaba un espanto mucho más grande que el que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

—¡Cállate!—le dijo gritando—¡Cállate, pequeño maloliente!

El niño cerró su boca por unos segundos pero en ningún momento sus ojitos dejaron de contemplarlo bañado en lágrimas mientras que su labio inferior temblaba incontrolablemente. Sin embargo, luego comenzó a llorar con más fuerza que antes. Severus gimió en voz alta y maldijo su mala suerte con todas las palabras más atroces e insultantes que conocía. ¡¿Dónde ratos estaba Granger? ¿Acaso no debería haber llegado ya? Hace como media hora le había mandado el dichoso patronus…

Y, justo en el momento en que esos pensamientos cruzaban por su mente, escuchó que el timbre de su casa sonaba.

—¡Gracias a Merlín!

Corrió todo lo que sus pies le dieron con el bicho raro entre sus manos hasta la puerta y la abrió de un tirón.

Hermione se quedó de piedra cuando vio aquello. ¡Severus Snape con un niño en sus brazos! Aunque más bien lo sostenía como si fuera algún monstruo que le inspirara asco. Si no fuera porque aquella situación era verdaderamente rara y se trataba de, nada más y nada menos, Snape, habría reído ante la cara de horror que tenía el pobre hombre. Se notaba a mil leguas que no sabía lo que tenía que hacer con la pobre criatura.

Sin que él le dijera una palabra, tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos, colocándolo como correspondía, mientras lo mecía suavemente intentando calmar el llanto.

Con infinita suavidad, pasó una de sus manos por la cabecita cubierta de cabello rubio, maravillándose por la suavidad de los mismos. Con su dedo pulgar limpió las lagrimitas que humedecían sus mejillas mientras contemplaba esos impresionantes ojos celes que le hicieron recordar al cielo despejado de un día de verano. El pequeño parecía tener entre unos siete u ocho meses.

Miró con reprobación el modo precario en el que estaba vestido mientras sentía el mal olor proveniente del pañal que estaba utilizando. Apartó la vista de él y la fijó en el profesor que se había sentado en un desgastado sillón de cuero negro con la cabeza entre sus manos. Sintió compasión por él; era obvio que estaba realmente fatigado.

—P…profesor Snape—lo llamó con nerviosismo sin la necesidad de levantar la voz porque el niño había dejado de llorar.

Severus alzó la mirada y la contempló con su inusual seriedad. Estaba mucho más exhauto pero intentaba no demostrarlo.

—¿Dónde están los pañales?—le preguntó.

Él hombre alzó una de sus cejas negras. Un gesto a la que ya estaba acostumbrada después de tenerlo tantos años como profesor. Ya no le causaba el mismo terror que antes; al menos, no tanto…

—¿Y cómo se supone que voy a saberlo?—inquirió con frialdad.

Ella se quedó asombrada. Lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Pensé… pensé que… —comenzó a decir luchando contra las palabras.

—¿Qué era mi hijo?—completó él con molestia— Dígame, señorita Granger, ¿Usted me cree tan estúpido como no usar algún tipo de protección anticonceptiva y así evitar este tipo de catástrofes?

Hermione, a pesar de estar algo avergonzada por escuchar hablar de cuidados sexuales con ese hombre, aferró más al pequeño contra su pecho cuando escuchó llamarlo catástrofe. ¿Acaso no podía tener algo de corazón? Pero se trataba de Severus Snape, ¿qué más podría esperar?

—No, señor— respondió tímidamente porque ese hombre siempre la intimidaba— Pero… ¿Qué otra cosa iba a suponer si usted lo tiene en su casa?—añadió después siendo valientemente estúpida.

Severus sabía que tenía razón pero no iba a dársela bajo ningún motivo.

—¿Y le parece probable que uno de mis hijos salga rubio y con ojos claros si yo no tengo esos rasgos?

–Pero la madre… Ella podría ser…

—Ya cállese, señorita Granger— le espetó— Veo que no dejó de ser una sabelotodo insufrible.

Hermione lo contempló fijamente, ofendida por aquel insulto. Era realmente increíble que, a pesar del año que no lo veía, él seguía siendo el mismo hombre insoportable de siempre. Pero las cosas no podían seguir así. En ese mismo instante era él quién necesitaba su ayuda. Además, ya no era su profesor. ¿Qué iba a hacerle si ella lo enfrentaba? ¿Sacarle puntos a su casa?

Así que, armándose de un valor que no estaba segura muy bien de dónde aparecía, le contestó intentando no demostrar miedo.

—Mire… Snape— comenzó, sin catalogarlo como "profesor"—Vine porque usted me llamó y deseo, al menos, un poco de su cooperación… Insultándome no va a lograrlo. Y si no fuera porque sé que la pobre criatura quedaría sola con un hombre con usted ya me habría marchado.

Pensó que, al menos, sus palabras iban a lograr algún efecto en él. Y así fue; salvo que el efecto no fue, precisamente, el esperado.

Snape le sonrió. ¡Le sonrió de la manera más cruel y burlesca que ella jamás habría imaginado que podría poseer!

—Entonces, me alegro de que tenga esa capacidad de ser tan idiotamente compasiva. Yo no dudaré en sacarle provecho—le contestó dejándola con la boca abierta.


	4. Difíciles decisiones

**_Difíciles decisiones_**

Severus no era el tipo de hombre que aceptara las órdenes de alguien, mucho menos de una mujer y, aún mucho menos, si esa mujer era su ex alumna, la insufrible sabelotodo, Hermione Granger. Sin embargo, cuando ella le dijo, o más bien, le ordenó que saliera de la casa para comprar lo necesario para el bebé él no se lo hizo repetir dos veces. Salió de allí como si el mismísimo Dumbledore estuviera detrás de él con otras de sus excéntricas ideas.

Sabía que debía apresurarse a encontrar alguna farmacia o algún mercado en el que vendieran productos para bebés. Ya pasaban las siete y pronto todo estaría completamente cerrado. Sus pasos eran largos y seguros. Los muggles que se cruzaban con él le lanzaban miradas sospechosas y sorprendidas a las que él se dedicaba a ignorar. En realidad, no era algo intencional. Estaba realmente concentrado en sus profundos pensamientos.

Miró, mientras caminaba, por milésima vez, la larga lista de cosas que necesitaba Granger para poder cuidar al…

Ahora no podía llamarlo mandrágora porque había dejado de llorar; tampoco mocos maloliente porque la joven que lo cuidaba lo estaba bañando en ¡Su baño!… Agitó su cabeza intentando despejarla. Ya encontraría después cómo llamarlo. Lo que importaba en ese momento era hallar todo aquello.

**_Leche_**

**_Biberón_**

**_Pañales_**

**_Ropa _**

**_Libros sobre cómo cuidar bebé_**

**_Juguetes _**

Para la mayoría de las personas, fueran magos o muggles, aquella lista no podría ser catalogada como extensa; pero para él, definitivamente, lo era. No comprendía absolutamente nada de bebés y nunca se había preocupado por aprender sobre ellos ya que no había visto razón para hacerlo.

De modo automático, palmeó el bolsillo interior de su capa para comprobar si había alzado el dinero necesario. Si de algo le había servido vivir con un padre muggle era que había aprendido a no sentirse totalmente perdido en ese mundo. Claro que hacía ya tiempo no se movía por él. Pero como siempre, precavido, tenía una pequeña cantidad del dinero que estos usaban, reservadas para casos de emergencia. Y ese, sin duda, se trataba de uno.

Estuvo recorriendo una media hora hasta que dio con un local no muy amplio que aseguraba estar abierto las veinticuatro horas del día. Entró. El adolescente larguirucho que atendía, al verlo, abrió inmensamente los ojos. Él le lanzó una mirada que decía: _si hablas, serás lo último que digas. _No había que ser demasiado listo para entender aquello.

A pesar de todo, se reprendió mentalmente a sí mismo. ¿Por qué no se había cambiado con ropa muggle antes de salir a la calle? Lanzó un suave e imperceptible suspiro mientras caminaba entre los estantes. No se había cambiado porque había intentado salir de allí, ¡De su propia casa!, lo más rápidamente posible procurando alejarse de aquella cosa…

Fue al fondo del local y allí encontró, como si fuera un pedestal en honor a algún dios, cientos de productos para infante. Lo primero que la lista pedía era leche. Estaba por ir hacia los estantes donde esta se encontraba pero se detuvo cuando frente a él aparecieron las bolsas de pañales. Tomó una de envoltura roja. Hizo dos pasos pero de nuevo se detuvo. Allí también había otros pañales. Dudó. Él casi nunca dudaba. ¿Acaso había alguna diferencia entre uno de cinturas elásticas, otro que permita la flexibilidad, otro para piel sensible y otro de absorción rápida? ¿Y qué rayos quería decir "P" "M" "G" y "XG"? ¿Seria algún código secreto? Se sentía aturdido…

Tal vez sería mejor dejar para después esto y pasar a algo más fácil, pensó. Fue hasta donde estaban los biberones.

¿Por qué creyó que esto sería más fácil? ¿Biberón de plástico o de vidrio? ¿De qué tamaño? Gimió en voz alta… esto llevaría mucho tiempo…

Mientras tanto, Hermione estaba en la casa de su profesor preocupada. Tenía al pequeño envuelto en una de las toallas que había encontrado. Lo había bañado, secado y jugando con él haciéndolo reír. Había tardado bastante pero Snape aún no aparecía. No sería capaz de abandonarla, ¿Verdad? No lo creía. Después de todo, esta era la casa de él. No le quedaba otra opción más que esperar.

Dos horas después, mientras estaba acostada en la cama de su profesor con el pequeño (intentando con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en lo íntimo de aquella acción), sintió que la puerta se abría y la voz de Snape maldiciendo a quién sabe qué cosa.

Tomó al bebé en brazos y fue hasta la sala.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó asombrada al ver la cantidad de bolsas que había traído el hombre.

-Esto, señorita Granger- le dijo molesto- es lo que tuve que comprar para ese pequeño demonio… ¿Se imagina cuánto dinero gasté? ¿Acaso usted no pudo ser más clara?

Ella frunció el ceño confundido.

-No lo entiendo- dijo con timidez.

-"No lo entiendo"- repitió él imitando la voz de ella pésimamente- ¿Sabe usted cuántas clases de pañales hay en el mundo? ¿Qué hay diferentes clases de biberones, que la leche tiene menos o más sustancias proteicas que van de acuerdo a la edad del bebé, que hay diversos tamaños de ropas y que hay más libros de bebés que de pociones en la biblioteca del colegio?

Intentó no reírse. Apretó sus labios haciendo de ellos una delgada línea y miró al suelo por no ver aquella cara de desesperación. Intentó con muchas fuerzas, pero no lo logró. Tuvo que reírse y lamentablemente no fue una de esas risitas que pasan desapercibidas. Rió con fuerzas. ¡Jamás en su vida hubiera imaginado ver al mismísimo Severus Snape tan desesperado! ¡Era una situación por la que muchos pagarían por ver!

-¿Le parece gracioso?- preguntó Snape lanzándole una de esas miradas que tanto la aterrarían.

Pero ella no estaba observando porque aún reía con los ojos cerrados a causa de la risa así que aquella mirada no surgió ningún efecto.

Severus contuvo sus ganas de lanzarle un hechizo a la impertinente jovencita. Él se había tomado el esfuerzo de ir a buscar las cosas para aquel enano (ese era el nuevo apodo que le había colocado) y ella se reía como si fuera alguna especie de espectáculo cómico verlo llegar con muchas bolsas… Pero no le lanzó una maldición por el simple hecho de que necesitaba su ayuda.

Cuando Hermione terminó de reír se encontró con la molesta cara de Snape.

-Lo siento- se disculpó avergonzada.

-De nada me sirven sus disculpas- le respondió él bruscamente-¿Le sirve algo de estas cosas o no?

Hermione comenzó a revisar y sacó una bolsa de pañales del tamaño necesario calculando a simple vista.

-Busque una muda de ropa y tráigamela, por favor- le pidió ya que a ella se le hacía difícil hacerlo con el pequeño en brazos.

Snape la miró como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

-¿Y qué se supone que le debo buscar?- preguntó.

-¿Compró una de esas camisitas blancas y un pantaloncito?

-Traje como veinte clase de camisas y pantalones… de diferentes tamaños, colores, tipos de telas…

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Tome- le dijo tendiéndole al pequeño.-Buscaré yo.

Severus tomó el niño como lo había hecho antes: entre sus manos y lo más alejado posible de su cuerpo.

-No le va a morder- le aseguró Hermione ocultando una sonrisa- Acérquelo a usted.

-¿Por qué haría algo así?

-Porque sino corre más peligro de que el pequeño se le caiga.

Ella se le acercó, casi temerosa, y le mostró cómo debía sostenerlo. Para eso tuvo que tocar a su profesor y, cada vez que lo hacía, una parte de ella temblaba. Tragó saliva y se apartó lo más rápidamente posible, rogando para que aquel hombre no notara el efecto que causaba en ella su cercanía.

Ahora que Snape sostenía al pequeño de manera correcta, manteniéndolo contra su pecho, la imagen no era tan mala. Incluso, si es que él lo llegase a mirar con cariño y le sonriese, la escena podría definírsela como tierna. Pero, claramente, Snape no sonreía y miraba al bebé con cariño.

-¿Y qué espera para buscar?- le preguntó el hombre sacándola de su ensueño-¿Cree que voy a estar toda la noche con este enano en brazos?

-¿Enano?- inquirió.

-Busque y déjese de preguntar tonterías.

Media hora después el pequeño ya estaba cambiado correctamente y tomando un biberón de leche casi con desesperación. Ella sostenía al pequeño entre sus brazos.

-Calma, dulzura- le dijo intentando que el niño no se ahogara en su desesperación de alimentarse.

Estaban sentados en la cocina y Severus no podía apartar los ojos de aquella escena tan condenadamente tierna que se le presentaba delante. Incluso comenzó a sentir una calidez poco común en su pecho… Una calidez que deseaba evitar a toda costa porque la última vez que la había sentido la frialdad por la que fue reemplazada después fue descomunalmente dolorosa.

Bajó los ojos y se concentró en el pequeño durante unos breves instantes para luego volver a subirlos y encontrarse con la mirada de Grager.

-Creo que me merezco una explicación- le dijo ella.

Él no necesitó nada más para comprender a lo que se refería. Y, a pesar de tener ganas de gritarle que eso no era de su incumbencia decidió narrarle el acontecimiento. Después de todo, ella lo había ayudado demasiado y este sería su modo de agradecérselo.


	5. Explicación

**_Como seguramente dedujeron, no soy J.K.R y, por ende, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._**

_**...**_

**_Explicaciones_**

Hermione lo miró fijamente después de haber pronunciado esas palabras, rogando en silencio que él no le lanzara ningún insulto y la mandara a volar. No lo creía, después de todo, él mismo había asegurado que la necesitaba allí…

-Sí, creo que se la debo- aseguró Snape.

Hermione, a pesar de que tenía la esperanza de que él le contara la verdad, no había esperado que aquella frase saliese de la boca de aquel hombre. Mucho menos que accediera tan rápidamente. Guardó silencio esperando que él comenzara a narrar el acontecimiento.

-Todo comenzó así…

_La lectura de aquel libro le estaba resultando una tarea demasiado complicada aquella vez. No es que no comprendiera las palabras. El problema radicaba en que había un molesto chillido, semejante al llanto de un niño, que le impedía concentrarse como correspondía. Leyó las primeras dos oraciones del quinto párrafo, que ya sabía prácticamente de memoria, por decimoquinta vez en esos diez minutos e intentó enfocarse completamente en ellas. Pero su mente se negaba a cooperar, haciendo que las palabras carecieran de significado. Sus oídos sólo escuchaban aquel fastidioso sonido._

_Molesto, cerró el libro de un sonoro golpe, lo dejó sobre la mesilla que tenía al lado de su sillón favorito en la sala y se levantó para buscar el origen de aquel infernal ruido. Estaba empedernido en hacerlo callar para que así reinase el silencio nuevamente. Era obvio que provenía de la calle, fuera de su casa, así que abrió la puerta y salió a la vereda. Miró a ambos lados, buscando, hasta que vio un pequeño bulto azul en el suelo, frente a la puerta de la casa de al lado. Se acercó y vio a un pequeño chillón llorando a más no poder, moviendo sus bracitos e un intento desesperado de que alguien lo alzara. _

_No lo hizo pensando, fue de un modo casi instintivo en el que tomó al niño entre sus manos y lo contempló fijamente. El bebé, al sentir las cálidas manos del hombre sosteniéndolo, antítesis del frío suelo, dejó de llorar inmediatamente. Su pequeño rostro aún estaba contraído en una mueca de sufrimiento pero las pequeñas lagrimitas habían dejado de salir de sus ojitos claros. _

_Snape no perdió detalle de él. La ropa que usaba estaba desgastada, casi rotosa y con varios remiendos. ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, tendría a un niño en esas condiciones? La cara estaba sucia y sus ojos eran de un escalofriante celeste. Demasiados inocentes para una persona tan oscura y dañada como él._

_Apartó la vista del bebé y miró a su alrededor. Ni una sola alma caminaba por aquellos lados. El barrio no tenía muy buena reputación y eso alejaba a todos los transeúntes curiosos que no hacía más que molestar. Esa misma razón le hacía pensar que era aun más extraño que alguien haya dejado al pequeño en aquel sitio, justo frente a una casa deshabitada. Anduvo unos cuantos metros, hasta que llegó a la casa de una de sus vecinas más próximas. Tocó la puerta y esperó. Una vieja anciana que parecía tener tantos años como Dumbledore lo atendió. La clara diferencia entre esos dos era que, aparte de ser de sexos opuestos, era que Albus Dumbledore estaba mejor cuidado. La anciana allí presente tenía el pelo blanquecino despeinado, semejante a un nido de pájaros, le faltaban algunos dientes y estaba algo jorobada. Además, su cabeza erguida y su mirada orgullosa le daba un aire de superioridad que correspondía más al de una reina que al de la vieja decrépita que en realidad era. Lo miró con una clara mueca de desconfianza y desprecio. _

_-¿Qué quiere?- inquirió la mujer de mala manera. _

_-Lamento molestarla, pero quiero saber si usted reconoce a este bebé- le dijo usando palabras cordiales pero con un tono tan frío y una mirada tan oscura que habrían atemorizado a cualquiera. _

_-¿y usted cree que con los años que tengo estoy para andar pariendo?- preguntó antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara._

_Severus hizo una mueca de desprecio ante la vulgaridad y mal educación de la anciana. _

_-No, la verdad que no- musitó por lo bajo. _

_Fue a ver a otros de sus vecinos, ocupantes de las casas venideras, pero todos lo trataban con la misma irrespetuosidad, algunos ni siquiera le abrían la puerta y le hablaban desde detrás de ellas; otros, apenas lo veía, le cerraban la puerta en la cara. Por primera vez en su vida, detestó aquel sitio. Siempre estuvo contento, por así decirlo, con el lugar donde vivía pero ahora se daba cuenta que estaba rodeado de personas con peor carácter que él. _

_-¡Malditos muggles!- exclamó con enojo- Insufribles e irrespetuosos- mascullaba mientras volvía con el pequeño en sus manos. _

-Y así es como lo encontré- respondió sin mirarla.

Algo dentro de él le había impedido abandonar a su suerte, en la fría calle, al bebé. Y eso probaba que no era un hombre insensible y descorazonado como todos creían. Claro que esto último se lo guardó para sí. No se lo pensaba contar a Granger. Ya demasiado había tenido con haberle dicho todo lo demás.

Hermione se quedó en silencio después de haber terminado de escuchar la historia. En su pecho tenía una calidez enorme, no sólo ocasionada porque tener la cabecita del pequeño apoyada allí. Su profesor no era un hombre despiadado y cruel. Ella siempre lo había sabido pero ahora sólo confirmaba sus sospechas.

Lanzó un lento suspiro mientras pensaba en las palabras que usaría para darle la noticia a su ex profesor.

-Me temo que tendrá que quedarse con él este fin de semana- le dijo finalmente.

No había otra forma más que serle sincera.

-¡¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! No podré contactar al Ministerio de magia para pedir ayuda ya que mañana es domingo pero creo haber oído que en el mundo muggle hay un servicio del estado que hace algo en estos caso… ¡Recurriremos a ellos!

Hermione aspiró profundamente, armándose de calma.

-Sí, lo hay, pero allí también es domingo. Y ahora ya es tarde como para llamarlos. Podríamos ir a la policía pero…

-¡Eso!- interrumpió Snape-¡Llameros a la policía!

-… Pero no lo haremos- completó Hermione.

Snape la miró con una expresión de incredulidad plasmada en su rostro.

-¿Y me puede decir por qué rayos no?- inquirió con rabia.

-Porque no es su área. Ellos tampoco tienen los conocimientos ni elementos necesarios como para hacerse cargo de un pequeño. Lo único que queda es esperar hasta el lunes por la mañana para llamar a Servicios Sociales y así contarle lo sucedido.

La simple idea de permanecer con el enano una hora más con aquella criatura lo aterraba.

-¿Y a caso cree que yo voy a permitir que ese insufrible enano llorón se quede en mi casa?

-No sólo eso- le aseguró Hermione con una leve y temblorosa sonrisa en los labios; gesto que le daba a entender que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo al pronunciar esas palabras-Yo también me quedaré. Usted pidió mi ayuda… y… me quedaré- repitió.

Había querido decir aquellas últimas dos palabras con rotundidad, dejando poco lugar a la duda, pero habían salido temblorosas de su boca. Pero es que aquel hombre, desde que estaba en el colegio, le hacía sentir tantas cosas… muchas de las cuales ni siquiera estaba dispuesta a confesarse a sí misma. Ya estaba hecho, ahora sólo quedaba esperar una respuesta.


	6. Entretener a un bebé

**_Como seguramente dedujeron, no soy J.K.R y, por ende, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._**

_**...**_

**_Entretener a un bebé_**

Severus parpadeó varias veces, mientras se preguntaba si había oído bien. Tal vez había sido, tan sólo, producto de su cansada mente. Porque le resultaba un tanto increíble que ella le haya dicho que iba a quedarse a dormir allí también. Contempló a la jovencita y vio la sinceridad en sus ojos. Sí, definitivamente, había oído bien. ¿Pero por qué rayos querría…? Por el bebé, se respondió de inmediato.

Alzó una de sus cejas.

-¿O sea que usted también quiere quedarse?- le preguntó para corroborar sus sospechas.

-Bueno… no es quiera- se apresuró a explicar ella con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas-Pero no quiero dejar sólo al pequeño.

¿Acaso podría refutarle esa idea? Él tampoco quería quedarse a solas con aquel enano llorón pero eso no quería decir, tampoco, que deseaba tener a una impertinente come libros en su casa. Adoraba su soledad y que una persona más estuviera allí, invadiendo su espacio personal, le resultaba poco tolerable. Pero debía armarse de paciencia, cosa que no tenía demasiado, y aceptar aquello. Lanzó un imperceptible suspiro de resignación.

-Le tendré preparada la habitación de huéspedes- dijo mientras se levantaba y en su rostro aparecía un gesto huraño.

-Gracias- dijo Hermione obsequiándole una sonrisa amable que no había esperado recibir.

Él respondió, tan sólo, con un gruñido molesto. No es que le hubiera dado demasiadas opciones de las cuales elegir. Simple y llanamente, había elegido la que más le beneficiaría.

Unos momentos más tarde, Severus bajó nuevamente a donde ella se encontraba.

-La habitación ya está lista- indicó y estaba por añadir algo más, un comentario despectivo, pero se detuvo al contemplar a Hermione haciéndole muecas graciosas al bebé hasta hacerlo reír.

Frunció el ceño con disgusto. Aquello le parecía realmente estúpido. ¿Cómo alguien podría causarle gracia tal cosa? Rodó los ojos, poniéndolos en blanco.

-¿Me ha escuchado?- preguntó alzando la voz.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah!… Sí, señor.

Ella se levantó del asiento con el bebé en sus brazos.

-Me tengo que ir- le informó-Sólo por un momento- aclaró al ver que él fruncía el ceño con disgusto-Debo avisar a mi madre donde estaré porque salí muy de prisa de su casa hoy. Y además, necesito una muda de ropa limpia.

-¿Por qué no le manda una lechuza avisando y hace aparecer sus pertenencias?- preguntó aparentando calma.

En realidad, le aterraba la idea de volver a quedarse a solas con aquel pequeño demonio llorón. Él no tenía paciencia alguna, no le gustaban los niños y mientras más lejos los tuviera sería mejor para ambas partes.

-Mis padres se extrañarían… y desde que la guerra acabó y les devolví sus recuerdos son mucho más sobre protectores.

Él se había enterado, por boca de Albus, lo que ella había tenido que hacer. Un acto de verdadera valentía y algo digno de admirar, había que confesarlo pero, claro, nunca en voz alta. Pero no le importaba cuántas escusas ella pudiera dar. ¡No quería quedarse solo con aquel demonio!

-¡No! Usted se quedará aquí.- ordenó con seriedad.

Hermione lo miró con molestia. ¡Encima que lo estaba ayudando se atrevía a darle órdenes! Era inaudito. Pero, ¿Qué otra cosa se podía esperar de ese hombre? Después de todo, era Severus Snape.

-¡Me voy!- dijo con firmeza, intentando no dejarse intimidar por él-Tome- le entregó de tal modo el bebé que él no pudo hacer otra cosa más que tomarlo entre sus manos-Entreténgalo mientras no estoy. Prometo no tardar mucho.

Y sin darle tiempo a replicar se marchó fuera de la casa para desaparecerse.

El pequeño, que ahora se encontraba tranquilo ya que se encontraba limpio y sin apetito, lo miró mientras abría la boca y balbuceaba como si intentara comenzar una conversación.

Severus lo contempló sin saber qué rayos hacer. ¿Por qué la condenada de Granger no le había dicho cómo entretener a una criatura como aquella? ¿Por qué no había sido más precisa? ¿A caso, solamente en los trabajos que resolvía, escribía tantas palabras que aburría, en sus clases hablaba a más no poder, pero no podía, en este caso cuando era verdaderamente necesario, hacer alarde de sus conocimientos aclarando más? Era realmente insufrible.

-¿Qué hacen los bebés para entretenerse?- pensó en voz alta.

Cuando él estaba aburrido tomaba un buen libro y se encerraba en las palabras del mismo, dejando que su mente se interiorizara en ellas y así podía olvidarse de todo lo demás. ¿A caso a un bebé se lo podría entretener del mismo modo? Se encogió de hombros mentalmente. ¿Qué podría perder intentándolo?

Alzando al enano como le había mostrado Granger fue hasta la sala y tomó el mismo libro que había intentando leer antes de toparse con su dolor de cabeza personal. Sentó al niño en su regazo, recostándolo sobre su pecho y sosteniéndolo con una mano mientras que con la otra abría el libro y comenzaba a leer en voz alta. Al principio el niño giraba su cabecita para mirarlo de frente, sintiendo aquella profunda voz en su interior, pero luego de unos minutos, esto cambió. Severus se vio obligado a detener su lectura cuando unas manitas se aferraron a la hoja del libro y comenzaron a dar golpes sobre ella como si se tratara de un tambor.

-¡No!- le dijo Severus retirando el libro un poco.

Pero el niño se estiró, intentando volver a agarrarlo y, cuando lo logró, tomó una de las hojas de una de sus puntas con fuerza y la rompió.

-¡NO!- gritó más alto mirando molesto al pequeño- ¿POR QUÉ RAYOS HICISTE ESO?

Ante el grito, el niño comenzó a arrugar la cara y, antes de que comenzara el llanto, Severus se maldijo mil veces.

-¡BUUUUUAAAAAAAAA!- gritaba el pequeño con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

-¡NO LLORES!- vociferaba a la vez Severus, desesperado- TOMA, DESTROZA EL LIBRO. RÓMPELO… YO TENGO OTROS DOS IGUALES…

Pero el niño no tomó el libro sino que lo apartó dando un manotazo y aumentado el volumen de sus gritos.

Desesperado, se levantó y comenzó a mecerlo del modo en que había visto hacer a Granger, sin darse cuenta que los nervios lo hacían agitar demasiado rápido al pequeño. Y sucedió lo inevitable. El niño acababa de beber y esa leche regurgitada acabó en la levita negra, siempre impecable, del hombre.

-¡Oh!- hizo una mueca de asco- ¡Por Merlín y Circe! ¿Por qué a mí me tiene que suceder esto?

Buscó su varita para limpiarse pero no la encontró. ¡Mierda!

-¡BUUUUUAAAAAAAAA!- el niño seguía llorando descorazonadamente.

Cualquiera que lo oyera pensaría que lo estaban torturando.

Severus caminó (casi corrió) hacia la cocina preguntándose dónde rayos había dejado su varita. Recordaba haberla llevado a la habitación de invitados, haber bajado con ella y… ¿Dónde mierda la había dejado? ¡Maldita sea! Con aquellos gritos no podía pensar con claridad.

-¡BUUUUUAAAAAAAAA!

Aquel llanto era desesperante. Olvidándose de la varita, de la mancha en su ropa, se volvió hacia el pequeño y contempló aquel rostro pequeño todo arrugado a causa de la mueca que hacía.

-¡BUUUUUAAAAAAAAA!

¡Necesitaba pensar con urgencia! No quería que Granger llegara y viera que en los pocos minutos que lo había dejado con el pequeño no había sido capaz de contenerlo. Él era el gran hechicero Severus Snape, tendría que saber controlar el llanto del bebé.

-¡BUUUUUAAAAAAAAA!

-¡Por Merlín y Morgana! ¡Cállate!- le dijo casi en tono suplicante.

-¿Qué rayos sucedió?

Él volteó el rostro y se encontró con la joven mirando, con los ojos abiertos inmensamente, la escena.

-Tómalo, tómalo. ¡Rápido!- le dijo entregándole al pequeño del mismo modo que ella se lo había dado a él- Por favor, has que se calle- pidió sin darse cuenta que estaba siendo cortés.

Y Hermione sabiendo que esto no sucedía siempre, guardó silencio e hizo lo que le hombre le pedía. Unas pocas palabras suaves, unas cuantas caricias y de mecerlo suavemente entre sus brazos y el bebé calló.

¿Eso era todo?, se preguntó Severus mirando indignado al pequeño. ¡Tan sólo era un malcriado que buscaba los mimos de una mujer! ¡Qué injusticia! ¿Acaso él también debía tener un berrinche para que alguien como Granger viniera a acariciarlo y besarlo? ¡No es que quisiera eso de ella, por supuesto!

-Se ha dormido- le comunicó Hermione hablando suavemente mientras se sentaba en el sillón favorito del hombre con el pequeño en brazos- ¿Por qué comenzó a llorar?

-¿Cómo se supone que sepa? ¡Es un enano malcriado!- dijo sin querer confesar que él le había gritado.

Hermione miró al suelo y encontró tirado el libro abierto con una hoja rota. No le costó deducir qué era lo que había sucedido.

-¿Intentó leerle?- preguntó con incredulidad sin poder contener su lengua.

Snape le lanzó una de esas miradas llenas de odio que podrían acabar con cualquiera, pero, en ella, poco a poco, el efecto se iba agotando. Era como algunos venenos de algunas serpientes, al acostumbrarse a él su cuerpo se iba haciendo inmune.

-Pensé que de ese modo se entretendría- le dijo intentando justificarse- Además, es todo su culpa.

-¿Mi culpa?-preguntó con incredulidad- ¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo se supone que un hombre adulto entretenga a un enano?- preguntó indignado- ¿Acaso cree que me voy a poner a hacer esas muecas idiotas que usted le hace para que se ría?

Jamás se le había cruzado por la cabeza a Hermione tal cosa. De tan sólo intentar imaginar a su temido profesor Snape haciendo muecas para que el pequeño sonriera divertido su boca se curvaba en una peligrosa sonrisa. Peligrosa porque delataría sus pensamientos y haría enfadar al hombre. Así que mantuvo una máscara de inexpresividad.

-Cuando dije que lo entretenga pensé que podría hacer aparecer alguna que otra cosa con su varita- se explicó.

-¡¿Y cómo quería que hiciera eso si ni siquiera tengo idea de dónde está mi varita?- preguntó él casi culpándola a ella por aquel incidente también.

Hermione suspiró, tomó su varita y apuntó a la cocina.

-Accio varita de Snape.

La varita llegó levitando y rápidamente se posó sobre la mano de Hermione.

-Aquí tiene- le dijo entregándosela.

Él hombre la miró lleno de odio y se la arrebató bruscamente. ¿Por qué siempre parecía estar culpándola incluso de las cosas que ella no hacía? Suspiró, jamás entendió a ese hombre y estaba segura que nunca lo haría a pesar de todo. Sin embargo, era eso mismo lo que la cautivaba, lo que le hacía querer estar a su lado intentando descubrir… Agitó su cabeza suavemente, intentando despejarla y quitar esos pensamientos. Snape la miró con curiosidad. ¿Qué estaba pasando por la mente de esa jovencita?

-¿Quiere sostenerlo?- le preguntó.

-¿Por qué?- inquirió él dando un paso hacia atrás como si estuviera ofreciéndole una bomba.

Ya demasiado lo había soportado momentos antes como para seguir teniéndolo en sus brazos aún más.

-Quiero ir a cocinar algo porque tengo hambre- le explicó con calma intentando no molestarlo-No he comido nada desde el mediodía.

Severus frunció los labios y entrecerró los ojos. Pero luego su gesto se suavizó un poco.

-Yo cocinaré, Granger. Usted solamente hágase cargo del enano.

Y antes de que ella pudiera decir cualquier cosa él había salido de allí.

¿Snape cocinaba?, se preguntó asombrada.


	7. Cansancio

**_Como seguramente dedujeron, no soy J.K.R y, por ende, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._**

_**...**_

**_Cansancio_**

Cuando el plato de comida estuvo delante de ella, desprendiendo un aroma tan delicioso que le volvía agua la boca, no dudó ni un solo segundo en tomar el tenedor y cargarlo con abundante bocado que devoró con deleite. Un gemido de placer escapó de su boca. Severus se puso rígido al oírlo, anonadado. Pero Hermione fue inconsciente de aquello. Sólo se concentraba en comer. Por fortuna, el platillo no consistía en algo que tuviera que cortar porque, para eso requeriría la ayuda de su ex profesor y lo último que deseaba era pedirle que le cortase la comida.

-¡Está exquisito!- dijo con sinceridad.

-Lo sé- respondió Severus-Lo hice yo mismo.

Hermione rodó los ojos ante ese comentario tan egocéntrico para luego seguir disfrutando de su comida mientras que Snape hacía lo mismo con la que tenía en su plato. Ella ya lo había alagado y no pensaba hacerlo de nuevo. Su ego ya tenía un tamaño demasiado grande.

Cuando terminaron, como Snape no quiso sostener al pequeño tampoco en aquella ocasión, lavó los platos. Lo asombroso de este gesto fue que no lo hizo con magia. Ella lo contempló intrigada pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Sabía que posiblemente él le contestaría con algo hiriente o un insulto; o, simplemente, le lanzaría una de esa miradas despectivas.

Severus se secó las manos cuando terminó y se volteó. Notó que ella bajaba los ojos rápidamente.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer ahora?- le preguntó a ella haciendo caso omiso al hecho de que lo estuvo observando todo el tiempo.

No le gustaba admitirlo, pero aquello lo había puesto nervioso.

-Leer- contestó Hermione-Veo que trajo un montón de libros, así que sería bueno comenzar a darles utilidad.

Ella se levantó y regresó a la sala donde se sentó, nuevamente, en su sillón favorito. ¿Acaso no podía sentarse en otro lado? ¿Por qué debía usurpar su lugar? Pero no dijo nada. Sabía que era un sillón muy cómodo a pesar de estar algo dañado por el tiempo y seguramente Granger necesitaba estar cómoda con el pequeño en brazos… No es que le preocupase demasiado, pero prefería no tener que soportar sus quejas.

Snape suspiró y, sintiéndose como un idiota, tomó uno de esos tantos libros que tenía y comenzó a leer. Al principio sólo decían cosas absurdas como, por ejemplo, no darles objetos pequeños que ellos pudieran tragar. ¡Hasta él sabía eso! Era una cuestión de lógica. Pero a medida de que seguía leyendo, más se asombraba. Nunca había pensado que debía tener tantos cuidados. ¡Tenía que ir ya mismo a la sala donde guardaba sus pociones e ingredientes! Tenía que colocarle algunos hechizos que impidiera que aquel mocoso no fuera y las tocara. ¡Lo último que le faltaba era que fuera y se envenenara! Si algo así le sucediera ya se imaginaba la imagen de Granger persiguiéndolo eternamente, echándole la culpa. Ya había notado que la insolente jovencita le había perdido el miedo que usualmente inspiraba su presencia. Eso no le gustaba, en absoluto.

Alzó la vista de su libro y contempló a la muchachita. Uno de sus brazos mantenía al pequeño enano dormido mientras que el otro alzaba un poco el libro que estaba leyendo. Sus ojos se movían sobre las oraciones con una velocidad que asombró al hombre. De vez en cuando hacía unas muecas con sus labios como si no estuviera de acuerdo con lo que leía, o se mordía suavemente el labio inferior. Y cada vez que eso sucedía una extraña sensación recorría el pecho de Severus haciéndolo estremecer suavemente. Comprendiendo que se había quedado mirando los labios de la joven apartó la vista rápidamente y maldijo en silencio. Estaba demasiado cansado y estresado a causa de ese enano maldito.

Pero eso no fue todo, y sus ojos volvieron a ella; y, para su mayor tortura, uno de los finos tirantes de la blusa estaba peligrosamente colocado al borde de su hombro, el cual amenazaba con caer por su brazo. No había prestado atención antes de la cantidad de piel que mostraba Granger… no era pálida, como la suya propia, pero sí clara y con un aspecto cremoso y brilloso al mismo tiempo. ¿Tomaría sol?...

¡¿Pero qué mierda hacía?, se preguntó, queriendo lanzarse una maldición cruciatus. ¿Si ella tomaba sol? ¡Qué le importaba a él eso! No le tenía que importar ni la piel de ella ni qué rayos hacía para tenerla de un modo que parecía suave y… ¡Maldita sea!

Volvió la vista al libro y se obligó a continuar leyendo. Y aunque muchas veces tuvo el impulso de alzar los ojos y ver si ese tirante se había terminado por caer o no, se mantuvo firme.

Estaba demasiado cansado, eso era todo… Jodidamente cansado.

Una hora después, Hermione bajó el libro y reprimió un bostezo. Pero Severus, que estaba más atento a todos lo referente a ella de lo que hubiera deseado, se dio cuenta.

-Ya es tarde- le dijo serio- Váyase a dormir, señorita Granger.

Ella asintió suavemente. Tomando al pequeño con ambas manos se levantó y se quedó parada allí.

-¿Me dirá dónde está la habitación?- le preguntó ella suavemente.

Sin responderle, se levantó y le hizo una seña con la mano para que lo siguiera. Ella lo hizo. Conocía lo suficiente a su profesor como para saber que no era un hombre de muchas palabras. Pero lo que no sospechaba era que Snape tenía cierto temor de hablar y verse obligado a observarla nuevamente.

Subieron por una escalera algo estrecha hasta un segundo piso donde se encontraron con un pasillo en el que había tres puertas.

-El cuarto de invitados- le indicó señalando la más cercana-El baño- añadió mostrando la puerta del fondo.

-Gracias- le dijo Hermione con una tímida sonrisa que, obviamente, él no devolvió.

Sin más, dio media vuelta y bajó nuevamente.

Hermione abrió la puerta e ingresó al cuarto. Era, exactamente, como lo había imaginado. Sin ningún adorno ni arreglo, simple y eficaz. Una cama, una pequeña mesita al lado de esta con un candelabro, un armario y una silla. Las paredes estaban tapizadas con un papel verdoso, algo descolorido. Dejó al pequeño en la cama con cuidado de no despertarlo. Se descolgó el pequeño bolso que llevaba que no tenía más que unos pocos centímetros y sacó de su interior su pijama. Miró al pequeño. No quería ir al baño y dejarlo sólo, pero tampoco deseaba volver a llamar a Snape.

Decidida a arriesgarse tomó sus pertenencias y fue al baño dejando la puerta de la habitación abierta. Si algo llegaba a despertarlo y lloraba ella lo sentiría.

No tardó demasiado en el baño. Se cepilló los dientes e hizo en su cabello una trenza ya que, de lo contrario, por la mañana sería imposible de desenredar. Se colocó su pijama velozmente y salió de allí rogando que el bebé (tendría que encontrarle un nombre) no se hubiera despertado.

Pero lo que no se esperó fue ver a su ex profesor recostado en el marco de la puerta observando con una expresión indescifrable al bebé dormido en el centro de la cama. A pesar de que ella no se había detenido a mucha distancia de él, el hombre parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia.

-Eh…

Ese simple titubeo que hizo ella antes de decidirse a hablar bastó para sacar a Snape de sus pensamientos. Él volteó el rostro y la miró fijamente a los ojos durante un breve segundo antes de bajar la mirada por el resto de su cuerpo. Hermione se ruborizó desastrosamente. ¿Por qué se sentía casi desnuda si llevaba su pijama (uno de color azul que consistía en una simple remera y un pantalón corto)?

Los ojos de Snape volvieron a toparse con los suyos.

-Al no estar con el enano me quedé a observar que no despertase- le dijo él con monotonía- Se podía caer de la cama.

¿Acaso estaba queriendo decir que se preocupaba por el bebé?

-Lo último que deseo es que la mandrágora vuelva y llore. Ya tengo migraña- aclaró.

Por supuesto, pensó ella, sería demasiado tonto de su parte pensar que él se preocuparía.

-Buenas noches, señorita Granger.

Ella no le pudo devolver el saludo porque él rápidamente cruzó el pasillo y se encerró en su habitación.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Por un momento, por su mente pasó la pequeña posibilidad de que Snape hubiera "huido" de allí por su causa. Pero agitó su cabeza, negándose a creer aquello. Lanzado un suspiro que contenía una gran parte de su frustración ingresó a la que sería su habitación por aquella noche y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

La mañana llegó mucho más rápido de lo que había esperado. La noche anterior no había imaginado que se sentiría cómoda estando en la casa de su antiguo profesor pero luego de que el pequeño se durmiera y ella apoyara la cabeza en la almohada sus ojos se habían cerrado por inercia propia y había tenido uno de sus ya usuales sueños en los que veía a cierto oscuro hombre. Se había despertado con el corazón acelerado y la respiración, ya que, a pesar de que sus sueños eran con la misma persona no eran del mismo carácter: esta vez habían sido mucho más apasionantes, llenos de besos y caricias delirantes.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron inmediatamente al darse cuenta que tenía a un bebé durmiendo a su lado.

Se sentó en la cama y colocó sus pies en el frío suelo, estremeciese. Se desperezó con lentitud, alzando sus brazos por sobre su cabeza para poder estirarse. Giró el rostro y comprobó que el bebé aún dormía. Sin hacer ruido, se levantó, tomó su pequeño bolsito y salió al baño, rogando para que él no despertara. Antes de poder llegar a su destino sus ojos se desviaron hacia la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Snape. Rogó que el hombre no despertara y volviera a verla con su pijama como la noche anterior. Sería demasiado vergonzoso.

Ingresó al baño y tomó una apresurada ducha para despejar completamente su mente. Se vistió con prisa y salió de allí para volver a la habitación donde encontró, para su alivio, al pequeño aún dormido. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y tomó su bolsito. Sacó un libro del interior de él y comenzó a leer mientras dejaba pasar el tiempo. No tenía idea alguna de cuánto dormía su antiguo profesor pero no imaginaba que fuera de esas personas que disfrutaban a sobremanera pasar un domingo por la mañana en la cama. Ella tampoco lo era.

Durante casi media hora no hizo más que pasar sus ojos por las palabras impresas en las hojas del libro, concentrándose en ellas pero sin deja de prestar atención a cada movimiento que hacía el pequeño entre sueños…

De pronto, una fuerza invisible tironeó de su libro haciendo que lo soltara de sus manos y éste fuera a caer a un par de metros en el suelo. Se levantó de repente, varita en mano, mirando hacia todos lados con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Se acercó a la cama con precaución, dispuesta a proteger con su vida si fuera necesario al bebé, que se había despertado en algún momento. Lo que nunca esperó era ver como éste alzaba sus manitos hacia arriba y, al hacer este gesto, el libro volviese a moverse por su cuenta aun más lejos. Hermione lanzó un gritito que rápidamente amortiguó con su mano al taparse la boca. Sus ojos se abrieron inmensamente a causa del asombro…

El pequeño comenzó a llorar, reclamando atención sin causa aparente. Corrió a su lado. Tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos y comenzó a mecerlo con suavidad mientras acariciaba sus rubios cabellos. Todavía estaba conmocionada por lo sucedido pero eso no quería decir que dejaría de lado sus deberes como niñera.

Salió de la habitación directamente hacia la de Snape. Lo despertaría, no le importaba, aquello era algo de suma importancia que no podía dejar pasar. Lo que nunca imaginó fue la forma en que Snape la recibiría… una demasiado peligrosa para su salud mental.


	8. Alexandre

**_Como seguramente dedujeron, no soy J.K.R y, por ende, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._**

_**...**_

**_Alexandre_**

La noche fue condenadamente larga para Severus. Todo el movimiento del maldito día lo había cansado y, la noche anterior, había imaginado que se dormiría sin inconvenientes, tan pronto su cabeza cayera sobre su almohada. Pero sus ojos se negaron a cerrarse… ¿Y por qué? ¡Porque la maldita imagen de esa jovencita no se marchaba de su mente! Y cuando sus párpados caían, no producto del cansancio sino más bien a fuerza de obligación, podía ver con precisión, como si estuviera presentándose delante de él, aquel par de piernas excelentemente torneadas que casi le gritaban para que sus manos osaran tocar aquella piel que prometía ser el mismo cielo. ¡Era ridículo! Nunca antes había tenido esa clases de pensamientos hacia ella. Podía ser, si se obligaba a ser asquerosamente sincero consigo mismo, que en alguna que otra ocasión haya pasado por su mente el hecho de admirar su belleza, pero nada más que de una manera superficial ya que se obligaba a concentrarse en otras cosas mucho más importantes y… ¡Qué importaba!

Sí, hubo veces en que él pensó en ella como mujer, incluso cuando era su alumna, pero siempre supo mantener al margen sus pensamientos. ¡Listo! Lo había dicho (al menos en su mente). Para otros esta confesión no sería la gran cosa pero para él lo era todo… era demasiado inquietante e iba contra todos sus principios.

¡Maldita sea! Debía dormirse de una vez por todas en vez de pensar idioteces como si el sabor de la piel de ella sería igual de placentero como su tacto…

Cerró sus ojos y comenzó, sintiéndose un completo idiota, a contar… sí, contar, para mantener su mente ocupada hasta el aburrimiento. Y así, finalmente, cayó dormido en un sueño intranquilo en el que lo acechaban un par de ojos castaños y una boca que le imploraba que la besara…

La mañana lo sorprendió de improvisto. Todo su cuerpo y su mente protestaban ya que sentían que sólo había logrado descansar unos simples segundos. Intentó moverse de la cama y levantarse ya que pasaba una hora del horario habitual en el que se paraba para preparar el desayuno. Pero, por primera vez en su vida, la pereza le ganó. Dio media vuelta sobre la cama y, cerrando los ojos, intentó volver a dormirse. Pero no pudo hacerlo; en ese instante el llanto de una criatura resonó por la casa haciendo que sus párpados se abriesen de inmediato.

Gimió en voz alta. ¿Acaso no podía descansar por unas pocas horas más? ¡Estaba en su propia casa y era un día domingo! Antes, cuando a recién se había despertado, su mente no había sido consciente de la nueva realidad en la que se había sumergido el día anterior. Pero ahora, después de escuchar aquello, todo volvió a él con fuerza y lo golpeó sin piedad. ¡Merlín, en qué líos se había metido! Ya de por sí tener que soportar a una mandrágora humana, toda llorosa y mocosa, era demasiado, pero agregarle el tener que convivir ese fin de semana con Granger… con la cual había tenido las fantasías más candorosas de su vida… ¡Morgana, sí que estaba en líos!

Escuchó unos apresurados pasos en el cuarto y supuso que era Granger "al rescate". Podía levantarse y ayudarla; esos fueron sus serviciales pensamientos durante unos segundos, pero rápidamente cambió de idea. É no entendía nada sobre cuidar enanos y tampoco quería arriesgarse a volver a verla con ese pijama que le inspiraba… terror, por no utilizar otra palaba. Se sentía un cobarde pero era mejor eso que andar pensando idioteces con aquella muchachita.

El llanto se detuvo. El llanto se detuvo. Severus frunció el ceño. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Qué hacía esa chica para callar al enano tan rápidamente? Se encogió de hombros mentalmente, restándole importancia a aquella pregunta. Lo bueno era que ya no se escuchaba ese molesto ruido y podía intentar dormir un rato más. Cerró los ojos. Unos suaves golpes en la puerta interrumpieron nuevamente su intento de seguir durmiendo.

-Profesor Snape- dijo del otro lado de la puerta la voz tímida de Granger.

Snape gruñó nuevamente malhumorado. ¡Imposible dormir! Se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta de un tirón. Afortunadamente, ella ya se había cambiado y no lucía ese pijama y llevaba al enano entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué quiere?- le preguntó molesto.

Vio como poco a poco el rostro de la joven se volvía de un nítido rojo y apartaba rápidamente la vista para mirar más allá del pasillo.

-Eh…- tartamudeó ella- Quería… eh… No importa.

Y antes de que Severus pudiera comprender algo de lo que sucedía bajó corrió hacia el final del pasillo y bajó las escaleras.

-Esta muchacha está cada vez más loca- se dijo entrando nuevamente a la habitación para vestirse. Ya había tomado como un caso perdido intentar dormir.

En la cocina, Hermione intentaba no ponerse a hiperventilar. Se aferraba al pequeño como si de eso fuera su vida y mantenía sus ojos cerrados tratando de no recordar el pecho desnudo de su profesor. ¿Quién habría pensado alguna vez que aquel hombre, que parecía incluso algo decrépito con esa ropa toda negra, pudiera tener un cuerpo tan bien formado? ¿Él dormía todas las noches tan solo con ese pantalón pijama color negro que hacía resaltar la blancura de su piel y la oscuridad de sus ojos? ¡Por Merlín! Era sólo su profesor Severus Snape, el murciélago de las mazmorras, no podía ser tan atractivo.

Pero lo era. Sus músculos no estaban demasiado marcados como los fisicoculturista que por ahí salían a exhibir sus cuerpos pero sí lo suficiente como para que ella sintiera deseos de pasar sus dedos, delineando cada uno de sus músculos con suavidad, intentando provocar algún estremecimiento en él… y esas cicatrices que lucía no ayudaban a causar algún tipo de repulsión. Por el contrario, la intrigaban y le hacían ansiar saber cómo se las había hecho, cuál era la historia tras ellas…

Y cuando sus ojos se habían desviado hacia abajo… impúdicos, ellos.

Cuando estaba en el colegio había escuchado rumores, rumores un que en su momento la intrigaron de la boca de las alumnas más cotillas y liberales… rumores que incluían a Snape, una clase de pociones donde los vapores del caldero habían hecho que el calor fuera agobiante y "algo" tan grande como su mismo brazo. Lanzó una risita nerviosa mientras se ruborizaba aún más. A pesar de ser imposible científicamente, al menos eso creía, era ridículo. Severus Snape era el hombre más reservado con su vida personal que conocía y no sería capaz de ir por ahí seduciendo jovencitas para satisfacer su lívido…

Agitó la cabeza. Estaba decidida a sacar toda esa clase de pensamientos libidinosos de su cabeza. Y, por esa razón, comenzó a preparar café. Afortunadamente en estos casos existía la magia porque si no, no podría llevar a cavo esa tarea con el pequeño en sus brazos.

Lo miró nuevamente y recordó el porqué de haber ido a buscar a Snape a su habitación.

-Sí que me diste un buen susto, pequeño- le dijo acariciando con cuidado su cabecita- ¿Qué pensará nuestro murciélago ahora cuando se entere de la verdad?

El niño sólo la miró con sus ojazos de cielo bien abiertos, al parecer, sin entender ninguna de las palabras que decía.

-Tenemos que encontrarte un nombre- le siguió diciendo a pesar de saber que el pequeño no iba a responderle- ¿Qué tal… Aaron? Mmm… no me gusta demasiado. ¿Benjamin? ¿Elias? ¿Samuel? ¿Jamail?

-¿Acaso quiere que todos se burlen de él?-le preguntó Snape apareciendo en la entrada de la cocina-¿Quién querría ponerle esos nombre a un enano?

Hermione se giró rápidamente, mirándolo con expresión ofendida. ¡Ella por lo menos lo intentaba! ¿Acaso él querría pasar el resto del día llamándolo enano? Puso los ojos en blanco. Aquel hombre sería muy capaz.

-¿Y cuál cree que sería un nombre apropiado?- le preguntó.

-Mmm… Enano le queda bien… -comentó pensativo intentando contener la sonrisa que tiraba de la comisura de sus labios.

-¡Profesor! ¡No podemos decirle enano!

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó con inocencia.

Severus había encontrado un pasatiempo del que no disfrutaba desde hacía ya un año: molestar a Granger.

-Porque… porque es inhumano…

-También los gritos de esa mandrágora…

-No. Puedo aceptar que esos nombres no son buenos pero quiero que elijamos otro que nos guste a ambos.

Severus suspiró conteniendo las ganas de bufar.

-Está bien… ¿Qué le parece… Alexandre?

Hermione lo meditó. Le gustaba ese nombre, mucho.

-El protector de los hombres- musitó para ella.

-¿Qué?

-El protector de los hombres.- repitió un poco más alto- Eso es lo que significa ese nombre.

-Ah… No lo sabía- contestó él con indiferencia mientras servía dos tazas de café-Entonces hay que cambiárselo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¿Protector? ¿Ese enano? Aunque… cuando se transforma en la mandrágora humana con sus gritos es capaz de ahuyentar a cualquiera…

Hermione lo miró molesta. ¡Aquel hombre era insoportable!

-Ahora, dígame, señorita Granger, ¿Cuál era el motivo por el cual fue a buscarme a mi habitación?

Hermione enrojeció rápidamente al recordar lo que había sido de ese encuentro. Bajó los ojos hacia el pequeño y comenzó a jugar con los mechones rubios de sus cabellos. Tenía miedo de hablar, si lo hacía, corría el peligro de decir alguna tontería irrelevante con el tema en cuestión o tartamudear nerviosamente.

-¿Se ha quedado muda, señorita Granger?-inquirió él con sorna- Si hubiera sabido que verme semidesnudo era suficiente para hacerla callar había implementado esa técnica hace mucho tiempo. Así tal vez mis clases hubieran sido tranquilas sin su molesta voz.

Ahora, además de avergonzada estaba molesta. No sólo por el insulto sino que por su loca mente pasó la posibilidad de que esos rumores de él seduciendo alumnas fueran ciertos.

-¿Quiere saber por qué lo fui a buscar?- le preguntó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos intentando reprimir sus ganas de desaparecer de allí.

-¡Qué inteligente!- exclamó el con sarcasmo- Eso es lo que les estoy preguntando.

-¡Lo que pasó es que vi al pequeño hacer magia! ¡Felicitaciones, Profesor Snape!-imitó su tono- ¡Tenemos a un pequeño brujo en casa!


	9. Pánico

**_Como seguramente dedujeron, no soy J.K.R y, por ende, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._**

_**...**_

**_¡Pánico! _**

La expresión usual de Snape que jamás mudaba de una insulsa mueca de seriedad se vio interrumpida por una de puro asombro. Sus ojos estaban como platos y su boca ligeramente abierta. Su mirada no se movía ni un palmo de la de ella y, gracias a eso, podía ver que era realmente sincera. Pensar, de todos modos, que ella intentaba hacerle una especie de cruel y retorcida broma era ridículo…

Sintió el temor recorriéndole por su cuerpo. Aquello iba mal, muy, muy mal. No podía ser una mera coincidencia del destino que él, el único mago viviendo en aquella zona, hubiera encontrado a un niño que resultó ser mago. ¡¿Quién podría ser los padres del pequeño?! Sólo alguien sumamente poderoso ya que era un hecho único el haber hecho magia a edad tan temprana.

-Creo que no es una coincidencia que usted lo haya encontrado- dijo Granger.

-Qué interesante- exclamo él con sarcasmo pero con un tono más suave del habitual por estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

¿Quién haría una cosa así? ¿Y por qué? A primera hora del día siguiente iría al Ministerio de Magia para intentar encontrar una respuesta. No pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados ni iba a dejar que nadie lo hiciera hasta que no descubriesen la verdad de la situación.

-¿Quiere tenerlo?

-¿Eh?- inquirió distraído.

-¿Quiere sostener a Alex para que pueda prepararle la leche?- preguntó ella.

Él hizo una mueca pero extendió sus manos para sostener al enano. No es que realmente quisiera pero ella tampoco le dejaba muchas opciones. El pequeño miró al hombre que lo tenía e hizo una expresión que a Snape le pareció graciosa. Empezó a sonreír pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo colocó su normal máscara de seriedad. ¡No se iba a dejar conmover por un enano llamado Alexandre!

Hermione, que justo había volteado para ver si Snape estaba sosteniéndolo de la manera correcta, había visto aquel intento de sonrisa. Se volvió rápidamente a seguir preparando la leche y fue ella la que sonrió. Tal vez su profesor, ese murciélago de las mazmorras que tenía un cuerpo inimaginable, tuviera algo más que hielo en su corazón. ¿Sería capaz ella de conseguir sacar a la luz esa parte de su ser? Pensó detenidamente la idea. Le gustaban los retos y éste parecía ser uno demasiado bueno.

-¿Quiere darle la leche usted?- le preguntó ella dándose vuelta y ofreciéndole el biberón.

-No-su respuesta fue inmediata y tajante.

-Lo hará igual- le dijo ella con tono autoritario. Poco a poco iba perdiéndole el miedo y eso le gustaba- Tengo que ir a hablar con mi madre.

Severus hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras intentaba que el pequeño no le tirara el cabello. Al parecer, sus mechones oscuros se habían vuelto el nuevo juguete.

-¿Acaso no habló con ella ayer?- le preguntó molesto mientras apartaba una de las manitas, sin darse cuenta que la otra también se acercaba peligrosamente.-¡Ay! ¡Suéltame!

-Sí, pero quiero preguntarle si puedo darle de comer algo más a Alex aparte de leche…

-¿Y por qué no se lo lleva?

-¿No cree que Alex se alborotará con la desaparición? No es una experiencia muy agradable… mucho menos, creo yo, para un bebé.

-Pensé que usted lo sabe todo- le dijo él burlonamente- ¿Para qué me hizo traer todos esos libros si no?

-Es que he estado leyendo varios y se contradicen bastante- explicó ella con tranquilidad haciendo caso omiso al tono de Snape.- Mi madre ha de saber algo más que yo sobre esto, después de todo me crió a mí.

-¿Y de dónde aprendió usted sobre cuidar niños?- preguntó sin poder contener su curiosidad.

-Cuando estábamos de vacaciones, los últimos tres años que fui al colegio, cuidé a mi sobrino pero él tenía tres meses.- le tendió el biberón- Déselo, por favor.

Severus lo tomó a regañadientes. Hermione le indicó cómo debía tomarlo para dárselo y él intentó hacerlo.

-No, no lo ponga de ese modo que lo va a ahogar con la leche- se apresuró a añadir ella mientras tomaba la mano de su profesor para evitarlo.

Dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer se apartó rápidamente e, inconscientemente, fregó su mano por su blusa pero aquel cosquilleo persistía.

-Eh… sólo… se puede ahogar así… No lo incline tanto…

Severus corrigió rápidamente la posición sin replicar nada ni hacer ningún comentario. Algo extraño, sin duda, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta por estar demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos. Ella, asombrada por lo que el contacto le produjo; y él, perturbado porque una parte de su ser deseó que ella no retirara la mano de la suya, había descubierto que la piel de la joven había sido suave, casi una imitación de la seda… demasiado placentero… ¡Y él no deseaba sentir eso! ¡Él no deseaba sentir!

-Enseguida volveré- le dijo Hermione sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Está bien- fue la corta y seca respuesta de él.

Hermione desapareció inmediatamente dejándolo solo por segunda vez. Maldijo entre dientes… ¿Cómo es que esa muchachita se atrevía a tocarlo? ¿Acaso ya no era el más el repulsivo murciélago de las mazmorras? Resopló con molestia. Siempre lo sería.

¡Y ya debía dejar de pensar en esa clase de tonterías!

El niño comenzó a lloriquear y él se dio cuenta que le había estado dando mal el biberón. Lo colocó mejor y esta vez prestó atención para ver que no volviera a cometer el mismo error… Todo por culpa de esa tediosa sabelotodo que se colaba en sus pensamientos y… ¡Ahí estaba otra vez pensando en ella!

Una vez que el pequeño dejó de beber él dejó la mamadera sobre la mesa y lo contempló. ¿Ahora qué hacía? Alex balbuceó unas cuantas cosas que intentaban ser palabras. Severus sonrió… Aquel pequeño se creía partícipe de una conversación.

-No eres más que un enano- le dijo.

Él pequeño sonrió y alzó una de sus manos hacia el cabello del hombre pegándole unos cuantos tirones. Severus lo apartó rápidamente molesto. ¿Qué tenía con su cabello el enano? El niño volvió a balbucear y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Eso trajo un recuerdo a Severus… él había visto en otro sitio aquel color de pupila, de un inocente celeste que lo perturbaba… pero no recordaba dónde.

Frunció el ceño e intentó forzar su memoria pero los recuerdos eran demasiado escurridizos.

-¡Ay!- exclamó de repente al sentir otro tirón de cabello-¡Eres un demonio, enano!

Se levantó y lo llevó hasta la sala donde se sentó en su sillón favorito. Al menos allí podría intentar estar cómodo sin que la sabelotodo le usurpe su sitio favorito. Sólo debía mantenerse calmado y controlar a Alexandre hasta que Granger apareciese.

El niño comenzó a moverse.

-¡Quédate quieto!

Lo tomó con las dos más pero el pequeño comenzó a luchar para intentar desprenderse de su agarre. Habiendo perdiendo la paciencia, lo dejó acostado sobre la alfombra.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?- le preguntó sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

El pequeño volteó quedando boca abajo y se apoyó en sus rodillas y las palmas de su mano. Prontamente comenzó a andar.

-¡Había sido que el enano se arrastra!- dijo en voz alta para sí.

El pequeño gateó por allí, aferrándose a cada una de las cosas que encontraba. De vez en cuando se sentaba por su cuenta, algo tambaleante, y se volteaba a verlo como si esperaba que él lo persiguiera o algo así.

-No iré a ningún lado- le dijo.

¿Le dijo? ¡¿Desde cuándo hablaba con un bebé?! Estaba más cansado de lo que había imaginado.

Se recostó sobre el sillón y cerró los ojos por un segundo. Todo era por culpa de la maldita imagen de las piernas de Granger que no lo había dejado dormir… ¡¿Por qué tenía que tener aquellas dos piernas tan bien formadas y de ese color cremoso?! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Tenía que dejar de pensar de ese modo! Ella era una jovencita, había sido su alumna… y aunque ya no era una niña y tenía el cuerpo de una mujer nada le daba derecho a él a pensar de esa manera… tan… lujuriosa.

Lanzó un suspiro suavemente mientras se reprendía mentalmente. Era un viejo verde, sin lugar a dudas. La edad lo estaba arrastrando a la locura.

Abrió los ojos. Tal vez era mejor distraerse con cualquier cosa antes de seguir con aquello. Miró hacia el suelo donde hacía segundo había estado el pequeño enano pero allí ya no estaba. Se levantó de un salto, asustado y con el corazón en la garganta.

-¡¿Dónde estás?!- gritó.

Se maldijo por haber hecho tal pregunta como si fuera posible de que el enano le contestatace. Miró a su alrededor, pero en la sala no había nada más que sus habituales pertenencias. Ni rastro del enano.

¡Maldita sea!

El pánico lo invadió. ¿Dónde se podía haber metido? Más le valía apresurarse y encontrarlo porque si no, estaba seguro, Granger lo mataría a él, y no era que le tenía miedo a una mujer pero… ¡Qué diablos! ¡Tenía que encontrarlo inmediatamente!

* * *

Me disculpo por tan lamentable capítulo... no me gustó para nada como quedó y me pareció sumamente corto... ¡Lo siento!


	10. Esto es

**_Como seguramente dedujeron, no soy J.K.R y, por ende, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._**

_**...**_

**_"Esto" es..._**

Los sonidos de la ciudad de Londres la abrumaban. Todo era demasiado ruidoso, demasiado alborotado. No estaba acostumbrada a aquello. Se sentía perdida. Miraba a su alrededor y todo lo que veía la mareaba. No entendía absolutamente nada. Jamás había estado en el mundo muggle pero no era tan tonta como para ponerse a hacer magia frente a ellos. Esa era una regla que sus captores siempre le habían dejado claro.

Dio unos pasos, abrazándose a sí misma, mientras caminaba por el borde de la acera mirando hacia el suelo. Sintió que alguien cruzaba a su lado y chocaba contra ella.

-¿Por qué no miras por dónde vas?- preguntó una voz furiosa.

No le hizo caso. Simplemente siguió caminando. La gastada chalina que tenía sobre sus hombros era bastante delgada y no lograba protegerla del frío…

Pensó en su pequeño y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

¿Estaría protegido del frío? ¿Lo habrían encontrado?

Rogaba a Merlín o a quién fuera que así haya sido. Si algo malo le había sucedido por su culpa jamás se lo perdonaría y preferiría mil veces acabar con su vida antes que tener que vivir con esa carga… sí, era una cobarde, lo sabía y se avergonzaba profundamente de ello.

Tal vez no había sido una buena idea haberlo abandonado a merced del destino, creyendo tontamente que aquel mago que una vez la había ayudado podría hacerlo de nuevo. Ahogó un sollozo llevándose la mano a la boca.

¡Merlín, ayúdalo!, rogó mirando al cielo brillante.

**_…_**

Hermione se apareció en la cocina de la casa de Snape y se llevó el susto de su vida al sentir un fuerte sonido de una explosión proveniente de alguna parte de la casa. Y, seguido a este ruido, el llanto de un bebé. Corrió con el corazón en la boca, sintiendo que latía con perturbante insistencia, hacia la sala y vio que la explosión se había producido en el pequeño cuarto donde sabía que Snape guardaba los diferentes ingredientes de pociones.

Entró sin pensarlo, muriéndose de preocupación.

Sin embargo, la imagen con la que se encontró la hizo detenerse de inmediato e inclinar levemente a la cabeza hacia un costado mientras veía cómo habían acabado ese par: En el suelo se encontraba sentado un Severus Snape completamente despeinado, con el cabello alborotado y con el niño en sus brazos, ambos cubiertos de una sustancia verdosa que los cubría de pies a cabezas. Alexandre contorsionaba su carita mientras lanzaba estridentes gritos que, ella supuso, no eran producto del dolor sino del susto ya que no lanzaba ninguna lágrima.

Se apresuró a tomar al niño entre sus brazos mientras lo atraía contra su pecho y sentía como su pequeño corazoncito latía velozmente. Lo acunó suavemente a la vez que lanzaba un suspiro de alivio ya que no había sucedido nada malo.

Sus manos también se cubrieron de aquella sustancia verde. La tocó y se la llevó a la nariz para olfatearla con cuidado.

-Esto es…- comenzó a decir, intentando no comenzar a despotricar contra aquel hombre que justo se estaba levantando por haber sido tan insensato.

-Sí- la cortó Snape intentando sacudir aquella cosa verde de él-Polvo de sapo. Habrá que lavar todo esto… ¡Maldito enano!

Hermione apretó los labios intentando contener las palabras. ¿Cómo podría estar más preocupado por su preciada despensa y su ropa que por el pequeño? ¿Y si se hubiera herido? ¿Y si ambos hubieran resultado heridos?

-¡Por eso detesto a los niños!- siguió diciendo Snape sin mirarla, ya que si lo habría hecho podría haber visto como ella lo contemplaba con verdadera rabia- Son una pesadilla andante… ¡Hay que encerrarlos…!

-¡Cállese de una maldita vez!- gritó ella cansada de escuchar aquellas crueles palabras-¡Es usted un adulto y él un niño! Lo dejé por una hora. ¡Una hora! Y usted no es capaz de cuidarlo… ¡Pudieron haber muerto los dos con esa explosión!

-Pero sí sólo era…

-¡Pero pudiera haber sido otra cosa!- lo interrumpió antes de que él siguiera hablando. Estaba demasiado molesta-¿Acaso sabe cómo me sentí cuando escuché ese sonido al aparecer? ¡Pensé que les había ocurrido algo realmente grave! ¡Maldita sea, Snape, sea un poco más responsable!

Y sin decir más salió de allí dejándolo asombrado, con la boca ligeramente abierta.

¡Aquella sabelotodo le había gritado e insultado! No podía creerlo, estaba en shock. Granger, su ex alumna, le había gritado llamándolo irresponsable. Hermione Granger, la estudiante prodigio, se había preocupado por él y por el pequeño… y le había gritado llamándolo _irresponsable_. ¡Jamás en su vida había actuado de manera irresponsable!

Hizo una mueca de disgusto, arqueando un lado de su labio.

¡Maldita sea!

Agitó la cabeza y se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz… No le gustaba, pero tenía que admitir que ella tenía razón. Había sido irresponsable de su parte descuidarse por ese segundo pensando en… ella… Tendría que haberse imaginado que algo malo sucedería dejando a aquel enano andando por su cuenta. ¡Tendría que haber supuesto que podría ingresar a aquella sala ya que la puerta sólo se abría cuando algún mago la tocaba!

¡Por Merlín! ¡Granger tenía razón! ¡Habría podido suceder cualquier cosa! ¿Y si tomaba algún veneno o si tomaba algún elemento más explosivo y dañino que polvo de sapo? ¡Habría sido una tragedia y él, a pesar de no soportar al enano, no quería que nada malo le sucediese!

Tendría que tragarse su orgullo e ir a disculparse con ella. No quería, pero lo haría de todos modos.

Hermione acababa de terminar de bañar al pequeño y le había colocado ropa limpia. Al parecer, su pequeña aventura a los confines de la despensa de Snape lo había agotado porque los párpados de sus ojitos caían a causa del sueño. Comenzó a mecerlo suavemente mientras tarareaba una vieja nana que recordaba de cuando era niña. Sabía que pronto lo tendría dormido.

Lo que no sabía, era que del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Severus, quien se había quedado estático al oírla tararear. En su pecho una cálida sensación fue tomando forma, algo que hacía mucho tiempo ya no sentía y la falta de costumbre hizo que entrara en pánico. Dando media vuelta casi bajó corriendo las escaleras intentando huir de sus propios sentimientos cosa que no lograría.

Cuando Alexandre se durmió, Hermione lo colocó con cuidado en la cama, lo rodeó con almohadas y colocó varios hechizos para que el pequeño no pudiese salir de allí ni bajarse. No entendía por qué no había hecho aquello antes…

Suspirando, bajó las escaleras. Ya no estaba tan enojada e iría a enfrentarse a la ira de su profesor. Porque estaba segura de que él estaría furioso y le lanzaría cientos de insultos a causa del pequeño (o no tanto) brote de furia que tuvo hacia él en el que le gritó e insultó. ¡Quién lo diría! Estaba segura que él nunca había sido tratado de aquel modo. Estaba segura que si le dijera a alguien lo que ella había hecho nadie le creería…

Pero cuando llegó a la cocina se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrar a su profesor sentado en una silla, encorvado, con los codos sobre sus rodillas y las manos cubriendo su rostro. Se había quitado la capa negra que usualmente usaba y que ahora descansaba en el suelo teñida de verde y solamente llevaba una camisa, también negra pero mucho más ajustada que marcaba las líneas de su espalda. ¿Siempre tuvo aquellos hombros tan anchos, esos brazos tan bien formados?, pensó embelesada. Dio un paso hacia él pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer… ¡Había querido acercársele y acariciarlo! ¿Acariciarlo? ¿Ella a Snape? Dio otro paso hacia atrás y cerró las manos en puños. No podía acariciarlo…

-¿Va a quedarse parada allí toda la noche?- le preguntó Snape sin moverse ni volver la mirada.

-Yo… eh… yo sólo…

-¿Tartamudea?

Severus alzó la cabeza girándola un poco para poder verla.

-N… no- respondió tartamudeando y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Snape sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Todavía está molesta y va a gritarme que soy un irresponsable?- inquirió él burlonamente mientras se paraba delante de ella.

Aquella sonrisa no auguraba nada bueno. Ella apretó los labios y lo miró desafiante.

-Pero usted actuó de esa manera al dejar sólo a Alexandre…

-Yo no lo dejé solo- le aseguró él levantando la voz.

-¿Y me va a decir que él sólo desapareció y apareció allí?- inquirió ella usando el mismo tono que él.

-No- contestó Severus dando un paso desafiante hacia ella- Estaba cansado, quería pensar con tranquilidad…

-Discúlpeme si lo ofendo- comentó ella con una ironía que era más bien propia de Severus- pero se supone que tendría que estar cuidándolo y no pensando en sus pociones…

-¡No estaba pensando en mis pociones! Si alguien tiene la culpa de todo esto es usted.

-¿YO? ¿Y por qué habría de tenerla?

-Porque estaba pensando en usted. En…- calló de repente dándose cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir.

-¿En qué?- inquirió ella molesta, contemplándolo herida- ¿En que soy la maldita sabelotodo que lo dejó solo con un pequeño? ¿De qué maneras me insultó esta vez?

-No sabe de lo que habla.- gruñó él entre dientes.

-¿Y usted me va a explicarlo, _profesor_?- preguntó colocando sus brazos en jarra.

-¡Maldita sea, Granger! ¿Quiere saber en qué rayos estaba pensando?- inquirió con molestia- ¡Pensaba en hacer esto!

Y _esto_ eran los labios de él sobre los de ella, en esos fuertes brazos que había querido tocar rodeando su cintura y atrayéndola sobre aquel pecho tan bien formado… Esto era un beso que no esperaba recibir pero que había comenzado a devolver casi sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía mientras que un gemido de placer escapaba de su boca haciendo que Snape se estremeciese.

* * *

_**Buenas... **_

_**Como verán, esta vez tardé menos en subir un nuevo capítulo. Es que, como estoy obligada a estar en cama por un condenado ataque de mis alergias, no puedo hacer algo más productivo... **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Aprovecho para invitarlos a mi nuevo fic donde Severus es el protagonista: s/8410886/1/Sangre_azul **_

_**Besos! **_


	11. Interrupción

**_Como seguramente dedujeron, no soy J.K.R y, por ende, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._**

_**...**_

**_Interrupción_**

La mente de Hermione podía estar sumergidas en todas aquellas sensaciones que la envolvían pero, a pesar de eso, tenía plena conciencia de a quién estaba besando. Los labios de Severus eran firmes pero delicados y se movían sobre los de ella con una pasión y una ternura tal que jamás hubiese creído posible. Es que la idea de Severus Snape siendo cuidadoso y apasionado jamás había entrado en su mente.

Sus manos, que momentos antes habían estado en una actitud pasiva, se apoyaron sobre su pecho con timidez. El calor del cuerpo de su antiguo profesor chocó con el suyo propio. Sus manos palparon la calidez de su pecho, sintiendo la tela bajo sus palmas. Poco a poco, fue deslizándolas hacia arriba, deleitándose interiormente por estar en aquella situación. Las subió hasta su cuello donde dejó que las puntas de sus dedos apartaran un poco la camisa y así poder colarlas después entre la piel de su espalda y la tela maldita que lo cubría.

Raspó con sus uñas su espalda sin presionar demasiado, haciendo que no fuera más que una caricia cargada de deseo y de promesas que no se pronunciaban pero que le dejaban en claro un ofrecimiento silencioso. Bajo su tacto, sintió como los músculos se contraían mientras que un temblor recorría su espalda.

Lo besó con mayor fiereza. Se permitió ser aún más atrevida, mordisqueando su labio inferior, succionándolo y luego pasando su legua sobre él. Severus ahogó su propio gemido en la boca de la joven.

Ya no pensaban. Ninguno de los dos lo hacía. Cada uno se dedicaba a disfrutar al máximo de aquella experiencia, ese beso que era la misma locura, el mismo fuego, que tenía la tenacidad de la serpiente y lo salvaje del león, estaba poco a poco consumiéndolos.

Severus no quería pensar en que a la que estaba besando era una de sus ex alumnas, una de las más fastidiosas que había tenido, la insufrible sabelotodo a la que siempre había intentado humillar. Quería olvidarse de que se trataba de ella. Pero no podía hacerlo. No cuando la sentía tan real, tan imposible de mentalizar como alguien más. Era ella, Hermione Granger, la que lo besaba como si el mundo estuviera por acabar, con ese suave perfume tan femenino que desprendía su cuerpo.

Se separó unos centímetros de sus labios, buscando algo de aire para llenar sus pulmones. Abrió los ojos y la contempló. Ella mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, con la respiración agitada y los labios entreabiertos. Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas y algunos mechones de ese incontrolable cabello caían sobre su frente dándole un toque sensual. Severus no logró controlarse teniendo una imagen así delante de él. La apretó contra su cuerpo y volvió a besarla. Estaba tan concentrado en el placer que en ningún momento cruzó por su mente que ella pudiera rechazar ese nuevo beso.

Severus comenzó a retroceder, llevándosela consigo, y poco a poco cayó sentado en la silla que momentos antes había estado ocupando. Ella se sentó en sus piernas a horcajadas de él, haciendo todo lo posible para que sus cuerpos se tocasen al máximo.

Hermione sintió que una de las cálidas manos de Severus descansaba sobre la parte baja de su espalda, apretándola contra él, pero la otra apretaba uno de sus muslos y lo acariciaba como si la vida dependiera de ello. Y cuando la deslizó hacia el interior no pudo evitar un gemido de anhelo.

La chimenea de la sala rugió, lanzando de su interior una fuerte llamarada verde, permitiendo que de su interior saliera una silueta masculina. Pero ambos estaban tan concentrados en sus propias sensaciones que no se dieron cuenta de nada, ni siquiera del momento en el que el joven ingresó a la cocina y se los quedó observando con asombro. Pero rápidamente su mirada se volvió divertida. Se aclaró la garganta una vez, intentado hacer notar su presencia pero los dos seguían enfrascados en aquel apasionado beso. Volvió a aclararse la garganta con más fuerza pero obtuvo el mismo resultado.

Lanzó un resoplido y rodó los ojos.

-¡Merlín, deténganse antes de que vomite!- exclamó.

Hermione se apartó rápidamente, dando un brinco y soltando un gritito de terror. Severus, en un intento de alejarse rápidamente, la empujó con brusquedad haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo ya fue demasiado tarde. Intentó sostenerla por la cintura pero él tampoco tenía bien colocados los pies en el suelo así que ambos terminaron cayéndose haciendo la situación aun más ridícula.

Draco rió entre dientes y negó con la cabeza. Era una tontería por parte de los dos haberse separado con velocidad, intentando hacer como si nada había sucedido cuando su simple aspecto daba demasiadas ideas: cabellos revueltos, ropa a medio quitar, labios rojos y dos rostros totalmente ruborizados. No podía decir que al ir allí había esperado encontrarse con su antigua compañera de colegio besuqueándose con su antiguo profesor… pero no iba a negar que aquello era sumamente divertido. Mucho más aun viendo como ambos seguían luchando para pararse y acomodar sus ropas lo más rápidamente posible.

Sin embargo, cuando Severus hubo recuperado la compostura le lanzó una de esas miradas que lo hacían tragar duro ya que comprendía que se había metido en problemas.

-Hola- saludó intentando sonar calmo mientras metía las manos dentro de sus bolsillos con actitud relajada.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?- fue el recibimiento que le dio Severus mientras lanzaba una mirada de soslayo a Hermione que aún estaba estirando su camisa con cierta desesperación.

- Como veo estabas muy ocupado como para recordar que hoy iba a venir a visitarte… por esa reunión que tenemos mañana en el Ministerio.- le respondió Draco sin entrar en detalles y procurando no mirar a la avergonzada joven.

Ésta decidió que era el momento justo para dejar a los dos hombres solos. Así que comenzó a retroceder lentamente intentando pasar desapercibida. Sin embargo, chocó con la silla donde momentos atrás había estado con Severus atrayendo la mirada de los dos hombres. Sus mejillas volvieron a ruborizarse.

-Eh… yo… Voy a ver a Alex…- tartamudeó.

Snape simplemente asintió y ella contuvo un suspiro de alivio. Estaba a punto de marcharse pero la voz de Draco la detuvo a medio camino.

-Granger…

Ella se obligó a mantener la cabeza en alto a pesar de que lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo de allí.

-¿Si?

Draco tardó unos segundos en volver a decir algo.

-Hola- le dijo él finalmente con una sonrisa que no supo interpretar pero que estaba segura que no era falsa.

-Hola, Malfoy- musitó antes de salir.

Ambos quedaron en silencio hasta que escucharon los pasos de Hermione subiendo por la escalera.

Snape apretó los labios con disgusto, esperando el comentario por parte del joven Malfoy que sabía que no tardaría en llegar.

-¿Así que tú y Granger?- le preguntó Draco a Snape mientras se sentaba cómodamente en una de las sillas.

-No- respondió firmemente mientras tomaba asiento frente a él, negándose a dar más explicaciones.

-Por supuesto…-dijo con tono que daba a entender que aceptaba aquella respuesta sin creerle- ¿Amantes?- aventuró sabiendo que estaba arriesgándose.

-No- volvió a repetir- Y no te metas en mis asuntos. No tengo porqué darte ninguna clase de explicaciones.

-Está bien… está bien… No preguntaré nada más de porqué estabas a punto de…

-Malfoy- dijo amenazante.

-A lo que vine, como te dije antes, es para acordar lo de mañana. ¿Vas? ¿Verdad?

-Te he dicho que sí.- le aseguró- De todos modos tengo que ir a resolver otro asunto de suma importancia.

Draco lo miró con interés pero él no añadió nada más. No iba a admitir que con todo el asunto de Alexandre y Hermione se había olvidado por completo de que le había prometido a Draco asistir con él al juicio que le hacían a su madre. Se suponía que él tenía que atestiguar a su favor, alegando que había ayudado a salvar a Potter. Pero la situación se presentaba bastante complicada para la esposa de Lucius Malfoy ya que su _querido_ marido no sólo la había dejado responsable de todos los tesoros familiares que incluían innumerables riquezas sino que también le había dejado una infinita cantidad de material de magia oscura que el Ministerio había hallado en una de sus redadas.

Draco no iba a admitirlo jamás delante suyo pero realmente estaba pasando una mala situación estando sus dos padres en Azkaban, uno por Mortífago y la otra bajo sospecha de poseer material prohibido. Sin embargo, él tenía la esperanza de que su madre fuera liberada después del juicio.

Escuchó que su antiguo profesor lanzaba un suspiro. Lo contempló con curiosidad. Era obvio que algo lo perturbaba y apostaría toda su fortuna a que eso estaba relacionado con Granger.

-¿Y… quién es Alex?- preguntó Draco rompiendo el tenso silencio.

Severus lo miró fríamente. ¿A caso Draco no entendía era lo que quería decir "_no te metas en mis asuntos_"?

-Si no tienes otra cosa que hacer- le dijo sin responderle pero con tono amenazante-Te aconsejo que te vayas.

-Qué descortés. Ya sé que quieres que te deje a solas con Granger para continuar lo que terminaron pero…

-¡Draco, cállate y vete!- lo interrumpió antes de que terminara la idea.

El joven se levantó e hizo una teatral reverencia.

-Te dejo para que continúen- indicó a pesar de todo y antes de que Snape pudiera replicar algo se apresuró a salir de la cocina, adentrarse a la sala y desaparecer en la chimenea.

Severus colocó sus codos sobre la mesa y sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos con gesto cansado. ¿Besar a Hermione?

¿Hermione? ¿Ahora ya no era la simple Granger? Maldijo interiormente. Aquel beso había sido un completo error. Uno muy grande y a él no le gustaba cometer errores de ningún tipo. Pero ¿cómo haría ahora para intentar olvidar lo suave y femenina que le había parecido la joven? ¿Cómo podría haber supuesto que sus labios sobre los de ella iban a despertar esos deseos que creía dormidos hacía mucho tiempo ya? No es que fuera un santo y, definitivamente, seguía siendo un hombre con necesidades que satisfacer… Sin embargo, algo se había removido en su pecho haciéndole estremecerse, algo que iba mucho más allá del mero deseo. Eso lo asustaba.

Gruñó con molestia. Estaba seguro que le daría un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

¿Besar a Hermion… Granger?, se preguntó de nuevo, ¿En qué estaba pensando? En realidad, no pensaba. ¿Y qué habría pasado si el maldito de Malfoy no hubiera interrumpido? Esa pregunta ni siquiera tenía que hacerse… La pregunta correcta sería ¿En verdad Hermion… ¡Granger!... lo había besado y acariciado como recordaba? A pesar de haberlo vivido todavía no podía creerlo. ¿Por qué aquella muchachita había hecho tal cosa? ¿Podría ser que ella también sintiera esa atracción? Era algo tan increíble e inesperado que no lograba comprenderlo.

-¿Sev… Profesor?- preguntó tímidamente la voz de la dueña de sus pensamientos.

Él gruñó para darle a entender que la oía. Tampoco se le había pasado desapercibido que antes de corregirse estuvo a punto de llamarlo por su nombre.

-Yo… eh… pensaba que… tal vez, dadas las circunstancias, sería mejor que me vaya a la casa de mis padres con Alex por este día.

Se volvió tan rápidamente hacia ella que la asuntó.

-No- dijo nuevamente hablando en monosílabos.

No sabía porqué pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que no quería que ella se marchara ni sola ni con Alexandre. Ansiaba su preciada paz y soledad pero no estaría tranquilo teniéndolos a ambos lejos.

-¿N… no?- tartamudeó- Pero… Yo… pensé que sería algo incómodo que…

-Si se siente incómoda por lo que sucedió, lo lamento por usted, pero no se moverá de aquí.- le dijo fríamente.

La vio apretar aquellos labios que momentos antes él había tocado hasta convertirlos en una fina línea. Casi sonrió. Estaba molesta.

-No puede obligarme a hacer tal cosa- le dijo ella-Puedo irme cuando quiera.

-Entonces váyase- le dijo- Pero el pequeño se queda ya que es mi responsabilidad… Yo no entiendo mucho de niños. ¡Quién sabe lo que puede suceder!

Ahora aparte de sus labios fueron sus manos las que se cerraron en puños como si estuviera conteniendo las ganas de alzarlas para tomar su varita y lanzarle alguna maldición.

-Bien- indicó ella mirándolo a los ojos- Me quedaré.

Era divertido hacerla enojar y manejarla a su antojo.

* * *

_Hola! Bueno, muchas insinuaron que estaba algo contentas con mi enfermedad... bueno, la cuest__ión es que ahora mi madre es la que está enferma y yo soy la encargada de limpiar la casa y cuidarla... pero bueno, ya estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo y tengo otro listo para subir dentro de un par de días más... _

_Saludos!_


	12. Pañales

**_Como seguramente dedujeron, no soy J.K.R y, por ende, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._**

_**...**_

**_Aprendiendo a cambiar p_****_añales_**

Habían pasado tres horas, catorce minutos y treinta segundos desde que lo había besado. No es que estuviera prestando demasiada atención al tiempo. Lo que sucedía era que el reloj que tenía en su muñeca le marcaba la hora con bastante precisión y…

¡Merlín! No podía engañarse a sí misma, aquello era estúpido. Ya iba siendo hora de admitir que ese corto tiempo que había pasado al lado de su ex profesor la había trastornado y, como resultado final, se encontraba totalmente fascinada por él. Mucho más de lo que había estado antes de que todo aquello sucediese.

Pero, a pesar de que cientos de veces, en su imaginación y en sus sueños, se había repetido esa escena que tres horas atrás había acontecido, jamás había esperado que pudiera sentirse tan condenadamente bien. Definitivamente, la realidad superaba con creces la ficción. Al menos en lo referente a lo que sucedía en su mente. Porque durante ese beso que compartieron ella se había dado cuenta de otras cosas que habían escapado a su atención anteriormente, principalmente el aroma que desprendía su cuerpo. Como una idiota romántica podía decir que podría acercar su nariz al cuello de Snape y aspirar profundamente sin cansarse, llenando sus pulmones con ese olor masculino tan particular. ¿Cómo podría ser que ese hombre que siempre creyó frío fuera tan…? ¿Tan qué? ¿Caliente? Dudaba que esa sea la palabra que deseaba usar en este caso. Se suponía que ella no debería tener esa clase de pensamientos y mucho menos con un hombre como él. Pero no podía evitarlo. Un temblor recorría toda su espalda cada vez que rememoraba el modo en que sus manos la habían tocado. ¡Por Morgana! Tuvo que cerrar los ojos unos instantes y concentrarse en otra cosa ya que comenzaba a sentir un particular cosquilleo en su vientre.

Afortunadamente, allí estaba Alexandre para rescatarla de sus pecaminosos pensamientos. Alex había balbuceado y movidos sus brazos como protesta, clamando su atención ya que ella se había quedado con la cuchara llena de papilla a medio camino de su boquita.

Se la dio y le sonrió al pequeño con dulzura.

No tenía idea de lo que iba a suceder al día siguiente en el Ministerio pero en ese corto tiempo ella ya se había encariñado con el pequeño y no quería separarse para siempre de él. Seguramente Snape la llamaría estúpida… pero no le importaba demasiado lo que pensara. No, no debía importarle… _demasiado. _

Tomando aire profundamente alzó los ojos y lo contempló. Él estaba sentado frente suyo leyendo un libro de tapa marrón que tenía unas palabras indescifrables de color plateado. Su rostro no tenía expresión alguna, salvo por unas pequeñas arruguitas que se formaban al costado de sus oscuros ojos cuando leía algo que no le gustaba. Bajó la vista un poco más y se descubrió observando aquellos labios, delgados que parecían ser firmes pero que ella había descubierto suaves y tiernos. ¿Alguna vez había pensado que a Snape podría calificárselo como "tierno"? Jamás en su vida pero ahí estaba haciendo tal cosa. Sonrió suavemente antes de apartar la vista y contemplar a Alexandre. Le dio de comer tranquilamente, jugando con él, haciéndolo reír para disfrutar de esa comida a pesar de que el hombre que tenía adelante captaba gran parte de su atención. Varias veces creyó que él la observaba pero cuando lo miraba siempre lo encontraba concentrado en su condenado libro. ¿Qué tanto podía estar leyendo? ¿Tan importante debía ser? No, no estaba celosa de un libro. Eso sería demasiado ridículo de su parte…

Cuando termino de alimentarlo, el pequeño se retorció en sus brazos. No quería estar quieto y desde que Snape lo había dejado vagar por la casa gateando eso era lo único que quería hacer. Hermione le limpió bien la boca y luego lo dejó en el suelo pero sin perderlo de vista. Ya había quedado demostrado que un bebé suelto era cosa peligrosa.

Alex comenzó a gatear alrededor del suelo de la cocina-comedor tocando todo lo que se cruzara en su camino, las patas de las sillas y de la mesa, las piernas de Hermione. Hasta llegar al lado de Severus. Se aferró con sus pequeñas manitas al pantalón del hombre y tironeó de la tela suavemente como si clamara de su atención.

Hermione contuvo el aliento rogando porque Severus no se enojase ni le gritase al pequeño y lo hiciera llorar. Estuvo a punto de advertirle pero se contuvo. Quería ver qué sucedería.

Por fortuna, él no hizo nada de aquello. Bajó la vista hacia el pequeño y lo contempló como si fuera algún bicho raro que no supiese manejar. Y tal vez lo era.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- le preguntó a Hermione sin mirarla.

-Quiere jugar- respondió ella.

¿Jugar?, se preguntó Severus. ¿Cómo se podría jugar con un pequeño enano que en tantos problemas lo había metido? Si no fuera porque él se había inmiscuido en su vida no tendría que haber llamado a Hermi… ¡Granger! Y no la habría besado ni en ese momento estaría deseándola como un condenado a morir bajo el sol de desierto desea beber agua. Eso último lo había admitido para sí pero jamás lo haría en voz alta y, por ende, no quería decir que haría algo para cambiar la situación en la que se encontraba. Aguantaría tan sólo un día más. Mañana todo acabaría y podría liberarse de Granger y todas las sensaciones que ocasionaba en él.

Severus se inclinó y tomó entre sus brazos al pequeño. Éste sonrió y rápidamente se prendió por los mechones de su cabello para tirarlo.

-¡Maldito demonio! ¡Suelta!

-No debería maldecir delante de él- le dijo Hermione intentando no sonar tan mandona- Está en una edad que escucha todos los sonidos y dentro de un tiempo podrá comenzar a hablar repitiendo todo lo que oye…

-Ahórrese la clase- le espetó él molesto-Yo no juego…

-No tiene que hacer mucho.

-No me importa. Tómelo. Además, creo que necesita un cambio de pañales.- indicó cuando sintió un aroma desagradable llegar a sus fosas nasales.

Hermione lo miró molesta. Ella adoraba a Alexandre pero eso no quería decir que tenía que hacer todo el trabajo de cuidarlo.

-Hágalo usted- contestó enojada.

-¿Cómo dijo?- inquirió Severus asombrado.

-Que lo haga usted. Se supone que estoy aquí para ayudarlo no para trabajar como una condenada por algo que es su problema.

-Entonces dejémoslo así.

-Si lo hace comenzará a llorar y llorar…- le advirtió.

-Usted lo hará callar.- se apresuró a decirle a ella.

-No podre. Sólo se quedará tranquilo hasta que le cambien el pañal sucio. Y yo vengo haciéndolo desde ayer. Es su turno.

Él rápidamente buscó una excusa en su mente para salvarse de aquella situación.

-No sé hacerlo.- dijo con aire triunfante pero pronto sus esperanzas cayeron al suelos destrozadas.

-Pues bien, profesor, venga que le enseñaré.- le dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba.

Severus maldijo entre dientes su mala suerte.

…

Cambiarle un pañal a un bebé era una de las tareas más difíciles que había hecho en su vida. El condenado pañal parecía no querer quedar en su sitio. Además Alex no se quedaba quieto y la insistente sabelotodo insistía en corregirlo a cada instante. ¿Cómo alguien podría pensar que él haría un buen trabajo en esas condiciones?

-No, Snape- dijo por enésima vez Hermione- Coloque las citas autoadhesivas un poco más adentro porque si no se le va a caer como la última vez…

-¡Eso ya lo dijo!- se quejó él, intentándolo de nuevo.

-Pero usted sigue haciéndolo mal.

-Cállese que no puedo hacerlo con su molesta voz chillándome a mi oído- le espetó.

-Sólo intento ayudarlo.- comentó ella dolida.

-Entonces, manténgase callada.

Quiso hacerlo de nuevo pero las detestables cintas habían perdido todo el adhesivo que tenían de tantas veces que intentó. Molesto, maldijo entre dientes mientras desechaba ese pañal y buscaba uno nuevo. Pero antes de que él pudiera colocárselo por completo el pequeño comenzó a lanzar un pequeño chorrito de orina que dio directamente en la impecable casaca negra que momentos atrás se había colocado.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Por Merlín!- exclamó mientras retrocedía un paso hacia atrás asqueado.

Hermione se llevó ambas manos a la boca, no sabiendo si lanzarse a reír o lamentarse por la mala suerte del pobre hombre. Finalmente, la risa ganó la batalla.

Severus alzó la vista inmediatamente hacia ella cuando escuchó esa carcajada amortiguada y le lanzó una mirada de odio. Pero aquello no hizo más que Hermione viera la ironía de la situación y una nueva carcajada no tardó en llegar seguida por otra y otra hasta que ya no pudo contenerse y se dobló en dos a causa de la risa.

-Me alegro que esto le parezca gracioso- dijo él mientras se acercaba nuevamente a Alexandre y apresuradamente le colocaba el pañal, pero esta vez, medianamente bien. Una de las cintas había quedado más arriba que la otra y parecía que pronto iba a caérsele pero a él le bastaba aquello. Lo importante era cubrirlo para que no _disparase_ de nuevo.

-Lo siento- se disculpó ella secándose las lágrimas que le había ocasionado reír de ese modo.

-_Lo siento_- la imitó él-¿Lo siente? No es a usted quien orinó el asqueroso pequeño.

-No le diga así, es sólo un niño- protestó Hermione ya sin ningún vestigio de risa- No fue intencional.

-Un niño que pretende burlarse de mí, igual que usted.

Severus no la miraba y eso la molestó. Colocó un hechizo alrededor del pequeño para que no se cayera de donde estaba y se concentró en su profesor. Arriesgándose, y porque quería tocarlo otra vez, tomó aquel rostro entre sus manos e hizo que él la mirara a los ojos. Estaba confuso y asombrado por aquello y su mirada lo delataba.

-Alex es sólo un pequeño que no tiene maldad en ninguna de sus acciones- le dijo ella suavemente sin soltarlo- Y yo tampoco pretendo burlarme de usted con crueldad. Si me rio es porque la situación me parece cómica, pero no lo tome como algo personal.- con sus pulgares acarició suavemente las mejillas del hombre que adquirieron un adorable tono rosa haciéndola sonreír- Es usted un hombre admirable. Jamás dude eso. Salvó a tantas vidas arriesgando la suya en un acto de amor sumamente desconsiderado. Nunca nadie se reiría de algo así.

Apartó las manos rápidamente. Dio media vuelta, tomó a Alex y se marchó de aquella sala dejando a un muy asombrado Severus Snape que aun se debatía en si debía sentirse alagado o avergonzado.


	13. Pensamientos peligrosos

**_Como seguramente dedujeron, no soy J.K.R y, por ende, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._**

_**...**_

**_Pensamientos peligrosos_**

Severus estaba confundido. Y él, que siempre se jactó de entender perfectamente las situaciones en las que se encontraba, no le gustaba el sabor amargo que le dejaba verse de este modo. Allí no sabía guiarse correctamente, era como un ciego que no podía ver el camino a recorrer. Lo detestaba. ¿Cómo rayos se le había ocurrido a esa muchachita considerarlo "un hombre admirable"? ¿Y qué rayos quería decir eso? ¿Por esa admiración que supuestamente sentía hacia su persona había acabado encima de su regazo besándolo como si fuera el último día de su vida? Era simplemente ridículo. Lo mejor sería que lo olvidase todo de una buena vez y no siguiera intentando encontrarle sentido a aquello porque tal vez jamás lo encontraría.

No importaba la razón por la que ella lo había besado, no importaba que le hubiera dicho que lo admiraba y no importaba, de ningún modo, lo que la relación de esas dos ideas pudiera ocasionar en su mente. Se negaba de lleno a ver una realidad que posiblemente no existiera y que fuera producto de su imaginación. Porque ella, simple y llanamente, no podía albergar algún sentimiento hacia él.

Rápidamente se fue a cambiar. No quería seguir oliendo a orín de bebé.

Luego, bajó las escaleras sin prisa, alargando el momento de tener que volver a encontrarse a solas con ella. Pero cuando sólo se encontraban en la casa ellos dos y el mocoso no tenía muchas expectativas de poder impedirlo. Se quedó parado en el último escalón viendo al interior de la sala donde Hermione había hecho aparecer su patronus logrando que Alex lo contemplara embelesado. Y por unos segundos él también se vio atrapando en aquel animal plateado que se formaba perfectamente. La nutria parecía feliz de estar allí, nadando en un lago invisible mientras daba vueltas en el aire como si estuviera en el agua, con movimientos gráciles de sus patas y de su cola, moviéndose a gran velocidad.

Una especie de sonrisa tiró de la comisura de sus labios cuando un pensamiento se coló en su mente. No había duda que la forma de su patronus le quedaba perfectamente a ella ya que era sabido que las nutrias eran leales y trabajadoras. ¿Y qué características podrían adjudicársele sino esas a la inigualable sabelotodo? Había demostrado ser leal con sus ideales y sus amigos más allá de lo imaginable y era legendaria su sed de conocimiento y su poco temor hacia el trabajo duro.

Sin embargo, él sabía que había algo más allí bajo toda esa capa de supuesta valentía. Algo que nunca antes había observado pero que, después de pasar esas horas tan cerca de ella, había sido imposible no notar. Inseguridad. Irrisorio, lo sabía, pero esa mirada tímida que varias veces le había dado, incluso en sus clases, ahora que recordaba, no hacían más que demostrar que la inseguridad era algo latente en ella y que sentía un terrible terror ante el fracaso. Y no podía culparla y hallar en ello motivo de burla ya que en cierta manera él era igual. Y, por más increíble que pudiera parecer, aquello lo enternecía.

Terminó de bajar ese último escalón que le quedaba y se acercó a ella. Quiso rodar los ojos cuando la vio sentada nuevamente en su sillón favorito.

-¿Por qué no puedes sentarte en otro sitio?- le preguntó de mala gana.

-¿Disculpe?- inquirió ella apartando la vista de Alex.

-¿Siempre tienes que sentarte en mi sillón?- inquirió con brusquedad.

Sabía que podía parecer una rabieta infantil sus protestas pero realmente estaba cansado de no poder sentarse allí. Era en él donde se relajaba donde más cómodamente se sentía.

Ella lo contempló con confusión pero luego que él le hiciera una señal para que se apartase y fuera al sillón que estaba en frente sus ojos le devolvieron una mirada molesta.

-¿Todo por un estúpido sillón?

-¿Estúpido? Si así lo cree no tendrá inconveniente de moverse.

-¡Bien!

Se levantó y se sentó en el otro y él pudo ocupar su usual lugar. Pero contrariamente a lo que esperaba no se sintió cómodo ya que el calor que emanaba le hizo rememorar el momento en que ellos dos se habían estado besando como si la vida dependiera de ello. Maldijo interiormente por volver a pensar en ello cuando se había prometido a sí mismo no hacerlo más. Eso sólo delataba el poco autocontrol que tenía sobre su mente.

Se movió incómodo, intentando buscar una mejor posición, pero no lo logró ya que de repente empezó a sentir el aroma del perfume que usaba Hermione… ¿Era posible que su olfato se hubiera súper desarrollado o se había impregnado en el respaldo del sofá su fragancia? ¡Merlín! ¿Cómo se suponía que dejaría de pensar en ella cuando la tenía en frente, cuando todo lo que había en la casa se la recordaba?

Alzó la vista, conteniendo una maldición, y se tomó con un par de ojos castaños contemplándolo con curiosidad.

-¿Se puede saber qué tanto mira?- espetó.

Las mejillas de Hermione se volvieron tan rojas como la cabeza de los Weasley.

-Eh… l.. lo siento- tartamudeó volviendo a mirar a Alexandre que estaba entretenido jugando con el relicario que tenía Hermione prendido a su cuello.

Severus miró el objeto con curiosidad. No se había dado cuenta antes de que lo llevara. Pero lo que más captó su atención fue la forma que éste tenía. Era de color plateado y en su parte superior había una especie de pequeño dragón tallado, rodeado por unas llamaradas que salían de su boca y lo rodeaban. Lo contempló fijamente durante unos segundos, casi sin darse cuenta que las manos pequeñas de Alex lo rodeaban y jugaban con él. Pero cuando, de repente movió uno de sus deditos alrededor de las llamaradas y éste se abrió dejando caer de su interior una fotogradía.

-¡oh!- exclamó Hermione apresurándose a cerrarlo-No, Alex, no vuelvas a hacer eso…- lo reprendió con suma dulzura.

-Así nunca aprenderá nada.- indicó Severus-Si lo reta con palabras tan suaves jamás le hará caso.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Pero es un niño pequeño.

-Sí, por esa razón aún no entiende las palabras que usa y debe ayudarse con el tono. Sea firme y no deje que le pasen encima.

Ella asintió pero aún así se la veía algo reticente a utilizar su consejo. Él no entendía nada de bebés pero aquello le pareció lo más lógico.

-¿Puedo preparar el almuerzo yo?- preguntó tímidamente.

-¿Acaso no le gusta como yo cocino?

-No quiero… digo, cocina muy bien pero… me gustaría hacerlo yo hoy si no hay inconveniente.

-No me quedaré con el enano a solas- le espetó.

-No tiene que hacerlo. Lo dejaré en el suelo de la cocina mientras preparo la comida. Lo vigilaré.- aseguró- ¡Podré hacerlo!- exclamó al ver que él la contemplaba con incredulidad.

Severus le hizo un gesto con la mano para que ingresara a la cocina y, por más que no quisiera, se dijo a sí mismo que echaría una mirada de vez en cuando al mocoso para comprobar que no se estuviera metiendo en problemas.

-Gracias. Te llamaré cuando la comida esté lista.

Él asintió con monotonía pero, una vez que ella se marchó y lo dejó solo en la sala, una pequeña vocecita en su mente le susurró un pensamiento escalofriante que le hizo abrir los ojos inmensamente. Aquella escena que acababan de vivir había demasiado íntima, no íntima en el sentido sexual sino íntima en el sentido de cotidianeidad familiar: algo que seguramente una mujer le diría a su esposo… algo que ella podría decirle a él mientras se mantiene ocupando elaborando pociones.

Agitó la cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos absurdos pero aún así esa condenada vocecita persistía, preguntándole, _¿Y por qué no? ¿Por qué no podría permitir que sucediese? Si la soledad que siempre lo rodeaba lo había condenado a esa infelicidad persistente, ¿por qué no cambiaba y buscaba a alguien con quien pudiera ser feliz? ¿Por qué no podría permitirse a sí mismo volver a amar? _

Tomó aire profundamente por la boca. Se llevó las manos y se lo fregó con sus palmas.

Necesitaba despejarse…

Tal vez ya había pasado demasiado tiempo junto a Hermione (seguía sin entender porqué razón ya no la llamaba por su apellido).

Se paró rápidamente pero, antes de poder decidirse a salir de allí, vio algo en el suelo que capturó su atención. Se acercó y se inclinó para tomarlo. Era la fotografía que había estado guardada en el relicario de Hermione.

Seguramente la muchacha no se había dado cuenta de que, al cerrar el relicario, la fotografía no había quedado fuera. Contempló la imagen sin demasiados ánimos, pensando que se trataría de una foto de sus padres o de los dos zopencos que tenía como amigos. Sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al darse cuenta que, por el contrario, se trata de la fotografía que se había tomado ella el día de su graduación junto a todos los profesores. Era una miniatura de la verdadera pero se veía perfectamente… Vio el rictus orgulloso de Minerva mientras rodeaba con uno de sus brazos por la cintura de su alumna, mientras sonreía. Dumbledore estaba al otro lado de Hermione, con una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la joven y la otra sobre el suyo propio. Como siempre, estaba serio y miraba al frente con cierto fastidio. Los demás profesores también miraban al frente y a sus pares mientras sonreían con una alegría que a muchos podría parecer contagiosa.

Recordaba perfectamente cómo había insistido Hermione en sacarse una foto con todos ellos. Él se había negado rotundamente pero Albus lo había casi arrastrado allí…

Algo más capturó su atención. Hermione miraba por unos segundos al frente pero luego su rostro se desviaba hacia un costado para… ¿Para verlo a él? Sí, era bastante claro, durante unos segundos ella giraba el rostro para mirarlo y rápidamente apartaba la vista hacia adelante mientras sonreía con timidez.

Su corazón se aceleró y él se maldijo por no ser capaz de controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo. Nadie podía pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que él lo deseaba.

¿Por qué Granger lo había estado observado? No, Merlín, no iba a empezar de nuevo con sus tontas divagaciones.

Bajó la fotografía y se encaminó a la cocina. Desde el umbral de la puerta pudo ver a Alex sentado en el suelo con unas cuantas ollas y cucharones, azotándolos entre ellos. Dio un paso más, ingresando y fue ahí cuando escuchó el alboroto. Hermione había colocado un hechizo insonorizador en la cocina para que él no oyera aquello.

Ella se encontraba parada dándole la espalda, con un libro entre sus manos que leía con avidez. De vez en cuando alzaba la mirada para ver a Alex y luego volvía a la lectura.

-Granger- la llamó.

Hermione dejó el libro sobre la mesada y se volvió a la cocina mientras revolvía algo que tenía en la olla que estaba al fuego.

-Granger- volvió a llamarla él con un tono más molesto y más fuerte, haciéndose oír por encima del alboroto que hacía Alexandre mientras golpeaba una de tapas de metal con el cucharón.

Pero nada. Ella siguió en lo suyo como si él no estuviera allí. ¿A caso estaba sorda o qué? La vio acercarse y comenzar a cortar una tira de apio con calma y, de repente, comenzó a cantar. Sí, cantar, haciendo caso omiso a su presencia. Su voz no era la mejor, de eso no había duda porque muchas veces desafinaba, pero lo hacía con tal pasión que era imposible no quedarse cautivado oyéndola. No prestó demasiada atención a la letra pero logró entender que se trataba de una de esas baladas románticas muggles donde alguien rogaba el amor de otro.

Alexandre también se había detenido y contemplaba a Hermione. Parecía que el pequeño también quería oír como ella entonaba aquellas melodías. Pero cuando ella se giró y lo vio se detuvo inmediatamente mientras que su rostro empalidecía.

Abrió la boca e intentó decir algo pero no salió nada. Se llevó la mamo a sus oídos y extrajo de ellos unas pequeñas bolitas negras conectadas por un cable a un aparato que tenía prendido a su cintura.

-Granger- dijo nuevamente su apellido con tono molesto volviendo a recuperarse-¿Es así cómo prepara el almuerzo?

-Lo siento- dijo ella algo avergonzada- Estaba escuchando música y… - pero de repente se quedó callada y lo contempló con el ceño fruncido- Yo estaba haciendo la comida. No tiene razón alguna porqué retarme.

Severus no dijo nada más al respecto de ello. Se acercó con paso decidido hasta quedar frente a ella, casi invadiendo su espacio personal de manera provocativa. Hermione tuvo ganas de retroceder pero no se obligó a permanecer en su sitio. Su corazón había comenzado a latir con fuerza por el simple hecho de tenerlo allí. Vio que alzaba una de sus manos y la guiaba hacia su cuello. Contuvo la respiración y, cuando el contacto de sus dedos con su piel se produjo, soltó todo el aire de un suspiro mientras intentaba impedir que un estremecimiento recorriera su espalda.

La punta de los dedos de Severus viajaron suavemente desde la parte superior de su cuello hasta la base de éste donde, siguiendo el camino de la cadena que de él pendía, comenzó a acariciar parte de su pecho donde, esta vez, el escalofrío fue imposible de controlar. Siguió bajando, y en una descarada caricia pasó sus dedos por encima de su seno como si fuera el acto más inocente del mundo, como si fuera natural entre ellos. Pero no lo era y que él la estuviera tocando de ese modo sólo la hizo jadear.

La otra mano de Severus fue a parar a la cintura de Hermione sin que él se lo propusiese y de allí fue subiendo lentamente, tocando con delicadeza su estómago.

Se acercó más. Sus narices casi se tocaban. Ambos podían sentir el aliento del otro chocando contra su rostro.

Hermione estaba completamente perdida, lo sabía. No había manera en que podría resistirse a aquel hombre. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, para poder alzarla y dejar en mejor posición sus labios para que él los tomara a su antojo. ¡Merlín sabía muy bien que ella no se negaría! Y allí, cuando estaban a punto de tocarse sus bocas, cuando ya la ansiedad que sentía a penas se podría reprimir haciéndole pensar que si él no la besaba de una buena vez ella era capaz de lanzársele encima, un ruido metálico seguido por una risa infantil y familiar rompió el ambiente.

Ambos se separaron rápidamente. Sabía que estaba ruborizada porque sus mejillas ardían. Se volteó, dándole la espalda para ver a Alex que había iniciado nuevamente con sus golpes. Quería que la tierra la tragara. No entendía qué la poseía cuando estaba demasiado cerca de él que le hacía desear tenerlo pegado a su piel.

Unos brazos rodearon su cuerpo y un amplio pecho masculino se pegó a su espalda. Nuevamente, Hermione se estremeció.

-Esto es… suyo- dijo Severus a su oído con esa voz profunda y cautivadora tan característica de él, rozando sus labios con su lóbulo.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir un inconveniente gemido que amenazaba escapar de su boca. Había sido consciente de que Severus había dicho algo pero no sabía qué. Nuevamente, sintió sus manos deslizándose por su estómago. Sin embargo, la magia del contacto se rompió cuando se dio cuenta que él tomaba su relicario y colocaba algo dentro de él.

Empalideció. No… no podía haber visto la fotografía que tenía guardada dentro. Bajó sus ojos hacia allí y, para su horror, comprobó que en realidad así era. Tomó su relicario entre las manos y, apartándose de él, se giró para enfrentarlo. Pero él sólo la miró con una expresión indescifrable.

-Creo que debería revisar la comida.

Hermione frunció el ceño y lo contempló con confusión. De todas las cosas que podría haber dicho… pero entonces se dio cuenta que la sopa que había estado preparando había comenzado a hervir y a rebalsar de la olla para ensuciar la cocina.

-¡Merlín!- exclamó mientras corría para apagar el fuego rápidamente.

Cuando volteó el rostro para ver a Severus sólo encontró su sitio vacío. Se había marchado de la cocina dejándola sola con Alexandre. Y, por más que eso la decepcionó, se prohibió a sí misma ponerse triste.


	14. ¿Algo más?

**_Como seguramente dedujeron, no soy J.K.R y, por ende, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._**

_**...**_

**_¿Algo más?_**

La comida transcurrió en un rotundo silencio. Sintió varias veces la mirada de Hermione sobre él pero no se atrevió a observarla. Estaba avergonzado con su propio comportamiento. ¿Qué tenía esa mujer que no le dejaba pensar con coherencia? ¿Por qué no podía comportarse como siempre estando a su lado? ¡Se había vuelto loco, ya estaba probado! ¿Acaso había caído en el bajo arte de coquetear? Porque aquellos movimientos lentos, aquellas palabras susurradas a su oído y sus brazos alrededor de su cintura no habían sido nada más que actos de coqueteo, una seducción desmedida que él había sido incapaz de controlar. No es que se creyera un seductor, por el contrario, nunca había tenido mucha suerte en lo que a mujeres se tratase, pero con Hermione la situación parecía cambiar, porque no sólo él inconscientemente la seducía sino que era algo recíproco. Todo en ella lo seducía.

—Señor…—escuchó que lo llamaba.

Lanzó un gruñido dándole a entender que la estaba oyendo pero no alzó la vista por temor a cometer una estupidez.

—Yo… me preguntaba… si le gusta la comida que preparé.

Asintió sin demasiadas ganas. La verdad era que no había probado demasiado y no estaba prestando atención a lo que comía. Simplemente se había llevado los bocados a la boca con monotonía.

No le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que ella había titubeado bastante antes de completar la oración, dejando en claro, cuando la contempló, que aquellas palabras no eran las que había querido utilizar. No necesitaba dedicarse a la Adivinación como para poder adivinar lo que ella había querido decirle.

—Granger— la llamó luego de un largo instante de silencio—Debo hacer unos trabajos en el laboratorio y no deseo que me molesten. ¿Podrás ocuparte sola del mocoso durante toda la tarde?

—Sí, no se preocupe.

A pesar de que esa había sido la respuesta que más ansiaba oír dado que necesitaba un tiempo lejos de ella para aclarar sus pensamientos, otra parte de su ser se decepcionó ante aquella aceptación. Había esperado que se negara, que lo obligara a quedarse.

—¿Sucede algo?

Alzó los ojos para encontrarse con los castaños de la muchacha, que había permanecido contemplándolo fijamente durante todo el momento. No se había dado cuenta que, por unos instantes, la máscara de frialdad que siempre cubría su rostro había desaparecido para plasmar la decepción que sentía.

—Nada—dijo recuperándose rápidamente.

Se levantó y se marchó a su laboratorio personal sin haber tocado más que unos pocos bocados de la comida de su plato y sin darse cuenta de la mirada dolida de ella.

Pasó dos horas allí. Fue todo lo que pudo soportar. Las cuatro paredes y los humos de las pociones que había comenzado a elaborar parecían asfixiarlo. Limpió los calderos y los utensilios que había comenzado a utilizar y los guardó. El orden era algo muy propio de él, cosa que también notó en Hermione ya que cada cosa que utilizaba ella siempre volvía a colocarla en su lugar. Digno de admirar, definitivamente, ya que era raro ver esa cualidad en los adolescentes.

Y, era más que cierto, que aquella no era la única cualidad digna de admirar en ella.

Ya no podía seguir engañándose a sí mismo. Había algo en ella que lo cautivaba, que lo atraía, que sacaba lo más primitivo de él, algo ridículo como el "hombre de las cavernas" que deseaba que su mujer fuera suya y de nadie más. Hasta ahí le era posible admitir. Pero, por nada en el mundo, sería capaz de asegurar que guardaba en su pecho algún sentimiento que no fuera el respeto hacia ella. No podía permitírselo.

Salió de su laboratorio y se encaminó hacia la sala con calma pero nada más llegar al umbral de la puerta de la misma se quedó de piedra. Sus manos se volvieron en forma de puños y apretó con tal fuerza sus labios que éstos quedaron tan blancos como su piel.

No lo molestó tanto el hecho de que Malfoy estuviera allí, de nuevo, ni tampoco lo fácil que Draco parecía robar las sonrisas del pequeño Alex. No, todo eso no era nada comparado con la rabia en estado puro que sintió al ver la manera en que Hermione miraba al joven heredero Malfoy, con fascinación. ¿Solamente porque podría entretener a la mandrágora? ¡Qué estúpida ella por fijarse en un joven tan poco importante como Malfoy! Él la creía más inteligente.

¿Pero a caso no se daba cuenta de que había entrado a la habitación y ya no estaban solos? ¿Acaso creían que él estaba pintado? ¡Era su propia casa y no quería que Malfoy estuviera cerca de Hermione ni allí ni en ningún lado! ¿Por qué? ¡Qué importaba, la cuestión era que no quería y punto!

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó bruscamente y de mala manera, entrando a la sala con pasos largos y decididos.

Ambos jóvenes giraron el rostro hacia él.

-Ah, hola- le dijo Draco sonriendo con una exasperante calma- Encontré un libro en casa que podría resultarte interesante. Vine a traértelo pensando que ya estabas solo… ¡Pero me lleve una sorpresa al descubrir que no sólo estas con Hermione sino que también Alex!

¿Alex? ¿Hermione? ¿Después de tantos años insultándola se atrevía a llamarla por su nombre y tratarla con tanto respeto? ¿Y qué era eso del libro? ¡No era tan tonto cómo para creer esa mentira! Lo que había querido hacer el joven impertinente era averiguar qué hacía Granger en la casa.

¡Por Merlín! ¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de lanzar a patadas de allí a aquel rubio desteñido? ¿Por qué, de repente, había creado cientos de insultos en su mente y encontraba miles de defectos en su persona?

-Son celos- dijo de repente Draco atrayendo su atención.

-¿Por qué rayos dices eso?- preguntó rápidamente Severus perforando con la mirada la cabeza de Malfoy.

Draco y Hermione lo miraron con el ceño fruncido, confusos por la pregunta que acababa de hacer.

-Estaba hablando con Hermione- explicó Draco con una de sus rubias cejas elevadas.

-¡Estás demente!- le dijo ella a éste negando con la cabeza.

Draco se volvió a ella y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas seductoras que sólo tenía reservadas para sus conquistas.

-Admítelo, Granger- le dijo giñándole un ojo- Estas celosa de Alex porque yo lo tengo en mis piernas… ¡Cuántas mujeres darían lo que fuera por estar aquí!

Las mejillas de Hermione se ruborizaron y lo contempló con cierta vergüenza. Severus no tardó en descubrir que allí había algo, algo de lo que él no se había enterado pero que deseaba averiguar a todas costa a pesar de que la respuesta no le gustase.

-Dudo que la señorita Granger sea una de esas- intervino rápidamente- La considero demasiado inteligente como para una cosa así.

-¿A caso sólo la quieres en tus piernas?- preguntó pícaramente Draco sin borrar esa sonrisa estúpida de su rostro.

Severus y Hermione enrojecieron sin mirarse entre sí ni mirar a Malfoy.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que ella no estuvo antes aquí?—siguió preguntando Draco.

Severus frunció el ceño ante aquella pregunta. No, no podía creerlo. ¿Ella y Malfoy? Seguramente él estaba queriendo hacerle una retorcida y rebuscada broma.

-Eh… voy a… eh… llevar a dar un paseo a Alex- tartamudeó Hermione levantándose del sillón donde estaba sentada.

Draco también se levantó con Alexandre en brazos.

-Te acompaño- le dijo rápidamente.

-Eh… claro- volvió a tartamudear mirando de soslayo a Snape que sólo permanecía impasible.

Y a Severus no se le ocurrió ninguna excusa lo suficientemente buena como para poder impedir que aquello sucediera. Vio a los dos jóvenes y a Alex salir por la puerta de su casa, alejándose. Intentó no pensar en la ridícula idea de que ellos tres realmente parecían una familia.

Gruñó con molestia, llevándose las manos a la cara en un gesto desesperado.

¿Por qué no se habría ofrecido él para acompañarla? ¿Por qué no había podido lanzar a patadas de allí a Draco? ¿Por qué deseaba tener entre sus manos al rubio y lanzarle una potente maldición? ¿Seria que acaso verdad que sentía celos? ¿Él, celos? Ya no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que los había sentido… o tal vez sí. Recordaba haber sentido algo parecido cuando vio a Lily preferir al idiota de Potter pero eso había sido hacía ya tanto tiempo… Ya se había olvidado que eran algo tan endemoniadamente fuerte y que dolían… eran como sentir ira, agonía, odio, todo al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo es que había acabado así? ¿Por qué sentía celos? Ya había admitido que Granger le resultaba atractiva pero los celos daban certeza a la idea de que atracción no era lo único… ¿Podría acaso quererla de algún modo? Tenía miedo de responder ese interrogante.

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**Finalmente he subido un nuevo capítulo. Lo tenía desde hace unos días dado vuelta sin saber si subirlo o no ya que no me gustó cómo quedó. Pero me resigné de pensar en hacerle alguna mejoría ya que nada salía de mi cabeza. Así que lo siento si quedan decepcionadas, prometo esforzarme más en el siguiente.**

**Besos!**


	15. Dumbledore

**_Como seguramente dedujeron, no soy J.K.R y, por ende, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._**

_**...**_

**_La intervención de Dumbledore_**

El parque al que habían ido estaba desierto. Algunos juegos estaban rotos y el césped un poco alto pero el radiante sol hacía que no fuera del todo alto. Sólo habían caminado un par de cuadras para ir allí y lo habían hecho en completo silencio. Le asombró que Malfoy no la hostigara con preguntas respecto a lo que hacía en la casa del oscuro profesor ni sobre la indecorosa situación en la que los había encontrado. Interiormente se lo agradeció ya que no estaba preparada para responder aquellas preguntas cuyo significado no estaba segura de saber.

Hermione se sentó en uno de los columpios y, mientras con una de sus manos sostenía al pequeño, con la otra se aferraba a la cadena. Sus pies le daban el leve impulso necesario para empujar el suelo y así mecerse. Alzó los ojos y, sentado en una de las bancas, lejos de los juegos, vio a Draco. Él no la estaba observando ni prestaba atención alguna a lo que hacía. Su mente parecía estar a cientos de kilómetros de allí, perdido en sabe quién qué cosa.

Ella jamás lo había entendido. Él, al igual que Severus, representaba un misterio que captaba su atención y así había sido desde la primera vez que lo conoció, en su primer año. Una triste sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras algunos recuerdos le llegaban.

Pero algo la sacó de ese ensimismamiento en que, momentáneamente, había caído. Fue el timbrar de un celular y, lo asombroso de aquello, era que no se trataba del suyo sino del de Draco. ¿Él usando un aparato muggle? Abrió los ojos inmensamente cuando comprobó que así era.

El joven sacó el aparato del interior del bolsillo de su reluciente saco negro y, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, atendió. Pronto una sincera sonrisa apareció en sus labios, acción que la dejó aún más anonadada. Y no necesitó estar cerca para ver el brillo de alegría de sus ojos.

Una idea se coló por su mente pero era demasiado grande y asombrosa como para ser verdad.

Ella también sonrió al verlo colgar y, cuando sus miradas se toparon, una conexión silenciosa que ella había creído acabada volvió a nacer.

…

Severus caminaba de un lado al otro por la pequeña sala de su casa. Daba grandes zancadas, ondeando su capa detrás de sus pasos. Su frente estaba fruncida y sus ojos no dejaban de lanzar dardos invisibles a cierta persona que no tenía frente a él pero que le gustaría asesinar con gran placer. ¡Merlín! Ya había pasado más de dos horas y aún no regresaban. ¿A caso tan largo era el paseo que habían querido dar? ¿Tan ensimismados estaban en ver el paisaje y entretener a la mandrágora que no se habían dado cuenta de cuán tarde era? El sol todavía estaba en lo alto y, muy en su interior sabía que no era, precisamente, tarde, pero dos horas le parecían más que suficientes para dar un condenado paseo.

Salvo que estuvieran haciendo algo más…

No. Negó con la cabeza. Se negaba a pensar en ese "algo más" que podría mantenerlos tan ocupados. Se negaba a pensar en la idea de que Hermione alguna vez estuvo con el maldito rubio oxigenado, que él fue quien la besó, que la acarició y la tocó como deseaba hacerlo.

—¡Maldita sea!—gruño en voz alta cuando se dio cuenta que un minuto más había pasado y ellos aún no regresaban.

Apretó sus manos en puño con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos quedaron blancos de la presión.

Sintió su corazón latir desbocadamente cuando unas llamaras verdosas inundaron la chimenea y una silueta comenzó a formarse en ella. No pensó por ningún instante que no se trataba de ellos y por esa razón una profunda decepción lo invadió cuando se dio cuenta que no se trataba de nada más que Dumbledore.

—¡Ah, es usted!— dijo con molestia mientras se dejaba caer con cansancio en su sillón favorito.

Albus alzó una de sus cejas y lo contempló con suspicacia.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿A caso esperabas a alguien más, muchacho?

Severus no le respondió con nada más que un gruñido. Esperaba poder deshacerse rápidamente del viejo para así poder despedazar con placer irrevocable a cierto joven entrometido y así quedar a solas de nuevo con Granger… y con Alex.

—Estaba a punto de comerme uno de mis caramelos de limón cuando se me ocurrió la idea de venir a visitarte—dijo el anciano con calma.

¿Visitarlo? Se venía durante todos los meses que duraba el ciclo escolar ¿Para qué más? Nunca antes le había parecido tan inoportuna una de sus visitas.

Albus dio unos pasos al centro de la sala y, en uno de sus escaneos notó el libro que Draco había dejado con la excusa de venir a ver si Granger seguía en la casa. Demasiado tarde Severus notó que al lado de éste había un biberón vacío. Ya no había nada que pidiera hacer, el anciano lo había visto.

Notó como la mirada de Dumbledore se llenaba de asombro.

—¿Hay un bebé en la casa?—le preguntó sentándose frente a él sin apartar la mirada insistente.

Resopló.

—Nunca deja de asombrarme su capacidad de deducción— dijo con sarcasmo y rápidamente añadió—Draco está de… visita.

Albus rió suavemente y asintió con la cabeza.

— Hay veces que ese joven puede ser bastante infantil—comentó—Pero dudo seriamente que se trate de su biberón. La última vez que lo vi sabía perfectamente usar un vaso y una taza.—hizo una pausa—Salvo que _alguien_ lo haya convertido _accidentalmente_ en un chiquillo.

Severus sólo hizo una mueca de disgusto. No había duda alguna que ese "alguien" quedaba explícito que se refería a su persona y el "accidentalmente" podría interpretarse de manera contraria. Pero no había sido así. Si a penas soportaba a la mandrágora, no necesitaba otro chiquillo molesto para importunarle su preciada paz. Y si quisiera hechizar al idiota rubio presumido estaba seguro que se le ocurriría algo mejor que eso.

—No transformé a nadie— le contestó con mal humor—Y si tengo o no tengo un bebé en esta casa no es de tu incumbencia.

Albus lo contempló con ofensa.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, muchacho.

Severus rodó los ojos poniéndolos en blanco.

—Confío en usted pero eso no le da derecho a meterse en asuntos donde no lo llaman.

—Yo sólo me preocupo por ti, Severus. Lo sabes—dijo con calma—Por cierto, ¿Dónde está el joven Draco? Hace tiempo que no lo veo y me gustaría saludarlo. Tengo entendido que mañana es el juicio de su madre.

Severus abrió la boca y no atinó a dar una respuesta inmediata. No quería decirle que había salido a pasear con Hermione y Alex.

—Él…— comenzó a decir—Salió.

—¿Salió? Entonces lo esperaré.

—No.

—¿No?

—Así eso. No puede esperarlo. Yo estoy muy ocupado y debo estar sólo para… hacer eso que me mantiene tan ocupado.

Hasta para sus propios oídos aquello se oyó como mentira. Nunca antes había tenido tantos problemas para crear una perfecta mentira. ¿Estaba perdiendo sus facultades?

Albus estaba por replicar pero el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose, seguido por unas risas contagiosas lo interrumpió. Severus no giró el rostro para ver de quién se trataba, ya lo sabía. Y si antes había deseado que llegasen lo más pronto posible ahora sólo quería que hubieran tardado unos momentos más, tan sólo los necesarios para que él pudiera deshacerse del viejo metomentodo.

Sin embargo, esto no empalideció sus ganas homicidas para con cierto rubio engreído.

Hermione y Draco se detuvieron de repente al darse cuenta que no estaban solos.

—Buenas tardes, profesor—lo saludó Draco al anciano con una sonrisa de felicidad un tanto peculiar en él.

—Buenas tardes, muchachos.—dijo el anciano con una cálida sonrisa y una mirada curiosa que iba dirigía a ellos dos y pasaba hacia el niño—Señorita Granger, qué placer volver a verla.

Hermione lo saludó con educación.

—Y, díganme, ¿Quién es este pequeño?

Albus se acercó a Hermione, que cargaba a Alex, y estiró sus brazos para cargarlo.

—¿Puedo?—preguntó con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

—Por supuesto, señor—dijo Hermione—Él es Alex.

Los ojos del anciano brillaron con cierto tono peculiar que ninguno de los presentes supo identificar. Sus brazos acobijaron cómodamente al pequeño que pareció estar muy a gusto allí.

Severus, aunque no lo mostró, se molestó al darse cuenta que el anciano cargaba de la manera correcta al pequeño al igual que lo había hecho Draco. ¿A caso él había sido el único a quien habían tenido que enseñar a cargar a un bebé correctamente? Estaba acostumbrado a ser el que enseñaba no el alumno y en esa nueva posición se sentía realmente incómodo.

Alex alzó los ojos hacia el anciano y lo miró con curiosidad y, pronto, esa curiosidad se volvió diversión cuando tomó entre sus manitas un mechón de la larga barba blanca y la tiró con suficiente fuerza como para robarle un gemido que mezclaba sorpresa y dolor. Severus no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto y a continuación se oyó la risita infantil de Alex.

Bueno, al menos, él no era el único que encontraba divertido aquello.

Severus estaba tan concentrado en aquella escena donde Albus formaba una sonrisa divertida a pesar de estar siendo torturado con esos tirones en su barba que no se dio cuenta que un par de ojos castaño lo contemplaban fijamente mientras una pequeña sonrisa tiraba de esos labios que antes había besado. Pero cuando fue Hermione la observada y giró el rostro para encontrarse con la mirada azul del anciano sus mejillas se volvieron completamente rojas y apartó la vista avergonzada.

Hermione sabía perfectamente que Albus era muy perceptivo en ciertos aspectos y si no tenía cuidado podría verse descubierta.

Pero Dumbledore no dijo absolutamente nada al respecto sino que volvió a concentrar su atención en el niño. Lo contempló verdaderamente, deteniéndose en sus ojos.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Severus al darse cuenta que un cambio notable había sucedido en la actitud del anciano.

—Es algo curioso…—comentó con la mirada perdida pero luego se volvió a Severus—¿De quién es este hermoso niño?

Snape comenzó a relatarle la historia que el día anterior le había contado a Hermione sin agregar ni quitar ningún detalle. El anciano escuchó con paciencia sin hacer ninguna pregunta hasta que él terminó de hablar pero se notaba, por su expresión, que en su mente estaba trabajando a gran velocidad, hilando todos sus pensamientos con aquellas palabras.

—¿ Y no te pareció sospechoso?— le preguntó finalmente cuando Severus calló.

—Sí, eso he estado pensando—respondió—Pero todavía no encuentro una explicación razonable como para sacar justificaciones de dicha acción. ¿Qué madre abandonaría a su hijo y lo dejaría justo aquí? Incluso si sabe que yo podría haberlo encontrado… ¿Por qué yo?

—Eso mismo me preguntaría yo—comentó Draco haciendo notar su presencia—¿Quién en su sano juicio te dejaría a ti para cuidar a un bebé?

Hermione pegó suavemente por su brazo y le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

—¿A caso quieres que te lance una maldición?—le preguntó Snape recordando el motivo por el cual estaba tan molesto con Malfoy—Ya bien merecida te la tienes por venir a estas horas.

Draco frunció el ceño y lo miró con falsa confusión.

—¿Tarde? Pero si aún no es siquiera la noche…

Snape estaba por replicar pero Albus habló antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

—Cálmense. No permitiré que nadie hechice a nadie. Dime, Severus, ¿Mañana lo llevarás al Ministerio?

—Sí, iremos con Herm… eh… Granger—se corrigió rápidamente—Este fin de semana no pudimos acudir a nadie ya que todos los sitios gubernamentales están cerrados.

Albus asintió en comprensión.

—Además, estuvo demasiado ocupado con Granger—añadió Draco ganándose otra mirada llena de odio por parte del oscuro profesor.

Albus alzó una de sus cejas mientras contemplaba interrogativamente, casi con diversión, primero a Severus y luego a Hermione.

—Cállate— le espetó Snape a Malfoy de mala manera— Y... ¿No va siendo hora de que te marches? Después de todo, nadie te invitó.

—Ah… de eso quería hablarte— dijo él como si recién lo recordara— ¿Podría quedarme esta noche aquí?

Severus entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

—¿Y por qué rayos irías a hacer eso?— inquirió.

Mientras más alejado estuviera aquel mocoso rubio malcriado de Hermione, más tranquilo estaría él sabiendo que no intentaría acercarse de ningún modo a ella. No es que estuviera celoso era sólo que… creía que ella podía estar con alguien mejor.

—Es que la Mansión se llenó de pulgones—explicó escuetamente Draco con calma y una media sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Pulgones?—repitió Severus totalmente incrédulo.

—Sí, pulgones— aseguró él—Desde que estuvo Greyback con sus "cachorritos", los pulgones invadieron la mansión. Intenté eliminarlos por mi cuenta pero no tuve éxito. Así que decidí mandar a llamar a un Exterminador mágico profesional.

—¿Y después de un año decidiste llamarlo?— volvió a preguntar sabiendo que aquello no era más que puras mentiras.

Una sonrisa pícara se formó en los labios de Draco dejándole más que en claro que estaba a punto de decir una gran mentira.

— Es que intenté y fracasé muchas veces.

Hermione se asombró al contemplar en los ojos de Severus una mirada tan llena de rabia como la que en ese momento estaba dirigiéndole a Draco.

—No—respondió entre dientes.

—¡Severus!—lo reprendió Dumbledore que aún mantenía a Alex entre sus brazos—Es muy descortés de tu parte no querer ayudar a tu ahijado.

Hermione se asombró al oír aquello. No sabía que Severus era el padrino de Draco. El joven Malfoy jamás se lo había contado.

—Ya no hay espacio— se justificó—La única habitación de invitados que tengo la está utilizando la señorita Granger con Alex.

Draco rodó con su brazo la cintura de Hermione y miró desafiante a Severus.

—No me molestaría compartir la cama con ella—dijo conteniendo la diversión que le ocasionaba molestar de ese modo a Severus.

—¡Eso sucederá sobre mi cadáver!—exclamó entre dientes y con una rabia bastante perceptible.

—Entonces, que duerma contigo—sugirió Albus sin mirarlo ya que había comenzado a hacerle muecas al pequeño que reía alegremente.

—¿QUÉ?—gritaron al unísono Draco y Snape.

—¡No voy a dormir con él!—exclamó Draco con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Ni bajo un Imperius lo permitiría—aseguró Severus.

—No, muchachos— los tranquilizó Albus ahora sí mirándolos fijamente con una leve sonrisita—Lo que propuse, ya que no permites que Draco comparta la habitación con la señorita Granger, es que tú duermas junto a ella. Después de todos, ambos son adultos, ¿No?

A Hermione no se le pasó desapercibida la mirada significativa que le lanzó el anciano director y eso la avergonzó a sobremanera. ¿Tan evidente era?

Severus entró en pánico y miró rápidamente a Hermione que se había vuelto a ruborizar con fuerza.

¡Merlín lo ayudase porque tendría que hacer mella de todo su autocontrol!


	16. Insultos

**_No, Severus no es mío (pero tengo un plan listo para que lo sea) ni tampoco ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter. _**

**_No soy J.K.R. ni quiero serlo. _**

**_Lo que escribo lo hago para mi propia diversión y lo comparto con los que quieran entretenerse leyendo. No soy escritora profesional así que no me pidan perfección, sólo sé que haré mi mejor esfuerzo. _**

**_¡Gracias por los comentarios! _**

* * *

**_Insultos_**

¿Por qué a ella le tenían que suceder esas cosas? ¿Por qué Albus Dumbledore tenía que meterse donde no lo llamaban? ¿Por qué había tenido que sugerir tal locura? ¿Y por qué, por Merlín, Severus no se había negado rotundamente a compartir la cama con ella como era de esperarse?

Pero como todos los presentes parecían hacerse los tontos con respecto a aquella pregunta hecha al aire ella también adoptó la misma actitud. Por suerte, allí estaba Alex para salvarla. Se le acercó e intentó tomarlo en sus brazos para darle una ducha pero el niño parecía no querer colaborar.

—Vamos, amor—le dijo con una nerviosa sonrisa—Suelta la barba del director…

Sin embargo, sus palabras no hicieron más que Alex se aferrara a aquel mechón como si fuera lo que más quisiera en su vida y cada vez que Hermione intentaba abrir la manita aplicando un poco de fuerza él comenzaba a gritar con disgusto.

—¡Maldita sea, que se calle! Sino sólo queda cortárselo—dijo Severus capturando la atención de todos y, al notar cómo lo observaban les lanzó a todos una mirada de disgusto—¡Hablo de la barba!

—¿Qué?—inquirió Albus con los ojos bien abiertos—¿Sabes la historia que tiene? No puedes cortarla así como así…—Severus rodó los ojos—Además, no me molesta. No me importaría tenerlo mientras se alimenta para luego hacerlo dormir… ya me soltará cuando se canse.

A Hermione no le quedó más opción que aceptar aquella idea. No quería que, por culpa de los gritos de Alex, Severus intentara afeitar al anciano director y el bondadoso hombre mostrara su lado más oscuro allí. Dio varios pasos hacia atrás y se tomó con el brazo de Draco tomándola por la cintura. Le lanzó una mirada de disgusto pero él sólo le giñó el ojo con burla.

Había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde hablando pero no se habían dicho ni la mitad de las cosas que tenían por decirse. Él aún tenía que darle la información más importarte, la verdadera razón por la cual había ido a la casa de Snape en su búsqueda.

Severus, caminando como si nada y con cara de pocos amigos se acercó a Malfoy.

—¿Vas a quedarte o no?—le preguntó con brusquedad, algo extraño ya que él siempre se tomaba su tiempo para hablar, arrastrando sus palabras con letitud.

—Sí—respondió Draco apretando contra sí a Hermione y sonriendo magníficamente para disgusto de Snape.

—Bien—dijo éste entre dientes—Vamos.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿A… a dónde?—preguntó con cierto nerviosismo.

—Tenemos que hablar… a solas…

—Y…yo..

—Ahora, señor Malfoy—dijo con tono amenazador.

Draco soltó a Hermione a regañadientes y siguió a Snape hacia su laboratorio personal. La puerta se cerró detrás de ello y, por primera vez, Hermione sintió una terrible preocupación por lo que Snape era capaz de hacerle a Draco.

—Va a estar bien—dijo despreocupadamente Albus mientras se sentaba en el sillón favorito de Severus— Dime, Hermione ¿Cómo te está yendo en el trabajo?

Hermione se obligó a tranquilizarse y, tomando asiento en el sillón sobrante, comenzó a platicar con el director.

Casi era la hora de la cena cuando la puerta del laboratorio se volvió a abrir. Ella giró el rostro hacia allí y se tomó con el rostro de un notablemente adolorido Malfoy. Rápidamente se levantó y caminó hacia él.

—¡Merlín! ¿Qué te sucedió?

Draco miró de soslayo a Severus y luego, notando la clara amenaza silenciosa que éste le daba, negó con la cabeza e intentó adoptar un gesto tranquilo.

—Nada, nada…—dijo con rapidez mientras forzaba una sonrisa—¿Quieres que te ayude a preparar la cena?

Hermione asintió, aún confundida por el extraño comportamiento de Malfoy. Ella se encaminó hacia la cocina y él no tardó en seguirla.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que Severus se quedó observándolos fijamente, casi lanzando rayos asesinos por los ojos hacia aquel insolente, malcriado, desvergonzado, hijo de su gran madre, rubio desteñido que era Draco Malfoy. Al parecer, la charla que habían tenido antes no había servido de nada. ¿Y por qué rayos ella no había podido decirle a aquel infeliz que prefería revolcarse en la basura antes de estar a su lado? ¿Por qué no lo rechazaba? ¿Acaso tenía algún sentimiento por él? Se negaba a pensar en esa posibilidad porque el disgusto que le ocasionaba la idea era demasiado pero debía ser sincero consigo mismo y enfrentarse a esa posibilidad…pero… ¿Realmente, ellos dos podrían…?

—Severus…

El llamado de Albus lo hizo reaccionar. Sin ser completamente consciente se dio cuenta que había comenzado a caminar hacia a la cocina tras ellos. Miró al director de mala manera.

—¿Qué?

—Deja que ellos se arreglen solos. Estoy seguro que saldrá algo comestible de todo ello.

Severus lo miró con falso escepticismo. Sabía que podría comer cualquier cosa que cocinara Hermione pero esa no era precisamente la razón por la cual quería ir. Sin embargo, la penetrante mirada celeste del anciano no le dejó más opción que quedarse allí. Y encima de todo, el maldito viejo tuvo el descaro de mostrarse conforme con el hecho de que él volviera a sentarse frente a él.

—Y, dime…—comenzó Dumbledore de manera casual y Snape empezó a presentir que aquello no auguraba nada bueno—¿Quieres contarme a qué vino ese extraño comentario que hizo Draco?

—No sé de qué hablas—dijo entre dientes mientras se acomodaba en el sillón—Por lo general, Malfoy siempre habre la boca pero no dice nada importante. Así que no lo escucho.

Albus sonrió y pronto esa sonrisa se volvió una risa suave pero se notaba que estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no carcajearse libremente. Severus frunció el ceño y lo contempló de mala manera.

—¡Ay, Severus, qué bello es el amor!—exclamó sin hacer caso a la mirada asesina que le lanzaba el otro mago mientras acomodaba en su regazo a Alex—Perdóname, pero jamás llegué a imaginar que viviera para ver el día que volvieras a entregar tu corazón. ¡Es tan alucinante!

Hizo una mueca que iba entre la incredulidad y el desprecio. ¿De qué mierda hablaba aquel viejo loco? ¿Amor? Él no la amaba.

—No pongas esa cara, muchacho—lo amonestó con suma tranquilidad Albus—No vas a venir a decirme que no sientes algo por la señorita Granger.

¿Sentir algo? Claro, eso no lo negaba pero no quería decir que la amaba. Aquello ya sonaba ridículo.

—No voy a hablar de eso—contestó con seriedad.

—Eso quiere decir que no lo afirmas…

—Exacto—asintió formalmente con la cabeza.

—…Pero tampoco lo niegas.

Apretó los labios y miró al anciano con odio. ¿Por qué siempre aquel maldito viejo tenía que encontrarle "la quinta para al gato"? ¿Por qué tenía que retorcer sus palabras y encontrar en ellas ideas que él no quería dejar escapar? Se recostó pesadamente en el sillón. Ya demasiado había tenido ese día con soportar a Alex, la llegada de Malfoy como para tener que agregarle aquel interrogatorio. ¡Y encima tendría que ver cómo rayos haría para poder dormir esa noche! Porque estaba seguro que mientras la joven durmiera a su lado él jamás podría conciliar el sueño.

Pero Dumbledore parecía no querer dejarlo en paz.

—Severus, no tienes porqué mentirme—le dijo con calma.

—No lo hago, Albus—dijo con frialdad pero decidido a decir cualquier cosa con tal de impedir que aquella conversación siguiese—Estás viendo cosas que no existen. ¿Se da cuenta lo ilógico de su pensamiento? ¿En verdad cree que yo sería capaz de meterme en algún tipo de relación con Granger? Es atractiva, no lo voy a negar, pero no es más que una molesta sabelotodo que se vive jactando de sus conocimientos, es mandona, insoportable y, indudablemente, idiota. No sabe cuando callarse.

—Severus…

—Tenerla estos días en mi casa ha sido una penuria. No sé cómo puedo seguir soportándola. Pero sé que sólo será una noche más y luego me desaceré de ella para siempre.

—Severus, no deberías decir esas cosas. Te está ayudando.

—¿Ayudar?—resopló con disgusto aún sabiendo que la mayoría de las cosas que estaba diciendo no era verdad—Debería ayudarse a sí misma. Un poco de autocontrol le vendría bien. ¿Querías saber sobre lo que decía Malfoy? Pues, bien, nos besamos. Más bien yo la besé en un intento de hacerla callar. Creo que lo hice por lástima…

—¡Severus!—exclamó con más fuerza Albus para que él se detuviera.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede ahora? Tú querías saber y ahora…

—Ay, muchacho—suspiró Albus negando con la cabeza con lentitud.

Albus alzó el rostro y miró más allá. Severus siguió la dirección de aquella mirada y se quedó de piedra al ver a Hermione parada en el umbral de la puerta. Algo se rompió en su interior de él cuando vio el brillo de dolor que asomaba en los ojos de la jovencita provocándole una sensación muy parecida al dolor en su pecho, algo que supo identificar como culpa. Pero no sólo eso sino que también esa culpa parecía haberse multiplicado por mil al comprender que las cosas que había dicho fueron puras mentiras.

Se maldijo a sí mismo, se despreció en ese momento como nunca antes. Verla allí, más pálida de lo normal y contemplándolo con un profundo dolor le dio una imagen frágil de ella, una imagen que nunca antes había visto y sintió un terrible deseo de correr hacia ella, estrecharla en sus brazos y suplicarle perdón.

Pero sólo pudo quedarse estático en su sitio, petrificado por las sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo.

—Hermione…—musitó su nombre con tono suplicante.

Ella apretó los labios y alzó la barbilla intentando que la tristeza que la invadía no se notara tanto.

—Vengo a avisarles que la cena ya está lista—dijo con firmeza—Pasen a la cocina.

Dio media vuelta y se marchó de allí. Severus se paró inmediatamente, dispuesto a seguirla pero una mano sobre su brazo se lo impidió.

—No. Deja que se calme. Después ve a hablar con ella.

No quería hacerlo pero tal vez ese sería el mejor consejo.

Draco entró en ese momento a la sala con una expresión confusa en el rostro.

—¿Saben qué le pasó a Hermione?—preguntó—Dijo que no se sentía bien y que le diera yo de comer a Alex…

—Nada, Draco—respondió Albus—¿Por qué no vamos a cenar? Este pequeño parece muy hambriento.

La cena fue demasiado lúgubre. Por lo menos para Severus que se retorcía en su silla mientras en su pecho la culpa calaba más y más. Nunca antes le había importado tanto el haber lastimado a una persona. Nunca antes le había importado herirla a ella. Durante los años del colegio los insultos que le lanzaba no eran menores y era consciente de que en aquel entonces tocaba donde más le dolía, su inteligencia… Pero ahora, no sólo a eso sino a un acontecimiento que para él había sido una de las mejores cosas de su vida: el beso que compartieron. No imaginó que para ella fuera algo de tal importancia.

Draco y Albus se encargaron de alimentar al pequeño. Ninguno de los dos sabía un comino de cómo hacerlo pero aprendieron a la fuerza y cada vez que casi ahogaban al pequeño con la comida lanzaban una mirada, casi temerosa, a Severus. Pero éste sólo mantenía la cabeza gacha sobre su plato de comida sin hacer caso a nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor con una expresión neutral que no demostraba absolutamente nada de lo que sentía.

Sin poder soportarlo más, Severus se levantó y sin decir nada caminó hasta las escaleras, subió al segundo piso y entró sin tocar en la habitación de invitados, sobresaltado a la joven que estaba en la cama sentada. No tuvo que observar mucho para darse cuenta de que había estado llorado porque, a pesar de tener los ojos secos, estaban rojos y algo inflamados.

—Lo siento— dijo con brusquedad sintiéndose estúpido pero poniendo en esas simples dos palabras todo el sentimiento que lo invadía.

Y, dicho esto, volvió a salir de allí dando un fuerte portazo. Cruzó el pasillo y se encerró en su habitación.

Hermione, por su parte, tardó unos cuantos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder. Miró a su alrededor y comprobó que todo seguía igual. Era de noche, estaba sentada en la cama, la habitación seguía ordenada… Entonces ¿En realidad Snape había venido a disculparse o había sido su imaginación?

Se levantó de la cama y mientras atravesaba la habitación y el pasillo se reprendía a sí misma por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sin embargo, cuando llegó frente a la puerta de la habitación de Severus y levantó el puño para tocar se quedó petrificada. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? Él podría haberse disculpado por haber dicho aquello, por haberla humillado delante de Albus pero eso no implicaba que no sintiera todo aquello. Por el contrario, las palabras que había escuchado salir de su boca parecían haber sido dichas con una profunda sinceridad.

Suspirando, bajó la mano y se encaminó hacia la planta baja.

—¡No puedo creer que me pida eso—escuchó Hermione a Draco decir medida de que bajaba las escaleras—¡No quiero! ¿Qué pretende que haga? ¿Qué vuelva al colegio con ella? ¡Todavía no se lo he dicho!

—Por favor—rogaba Dumbledore—Te pido que lo pienses…

Cuando escucharon los pasos de Hermione bajando se quedaron callados inmediatamente.

—¡Hermione!— exclamó Draco al verla entrar—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, gracias por preguntar— respondió tímidamente porque sentía la mirada del director sobre ella.

—¿Y Severus?— inquirió el anciano.

—En… en su habitación.

Hermione se obligó a mirar al director pero toda la vergüenza que pudo haber sentido desapareció y sonrió con ternura al notar que el pequeño Alex dormía plácidamente en los brazos del hombre.

—Es usted un excelente niñero— le dijo mientras se acercaba para tomarlo ella y le daba un beso suave en la frente del pequeño.

Albus rió.

—Puedo dedicarme a esto— dijo divertido—¿Creen que resultaría?

—Mejor quede como director— le aconsejó Draco mientras se sentaba cómodamente en una de las sillas que estaba cerca de Hermione— Sino perderá su preciada barba.

—Creo que tienes razón—concordó el anciano asintiendo con la cabeza—Muy bien, muchachos—dijo mientras se levantaba—Les deseo una buena noche de sueño a ambos y, por favor, despídanme de Severus.

—Buenas noches, señor director—dijo sonriendo Hermione.

—Y espero que pronto desaparezcan los pulgones de tu casa, Malfoy—añadió el hombre.

—¿Pulgones…? ¿Qué pulgones?...—preguntó con confusión pero luego pareció volver la luz a su mente—¡Ah, sí! ¡Los pulgones esos! Estoy seguro que el exterminador…eh… los exterminará.

¿El exterminador los exterminará? Hermione rodó los ojos colocándolos en blanco.

—Me alegro. Buenas noches.— se despidió Albus antes de desaparecer por la chimenea.

Malfoy lanzó un exagerado bostezo.

—¿Estás segura que no prefieres dormir conmigo?— le preguntó él con tono casual a Hermione.

—Por supuesto que no— le respondió acomodando mejor al pequeño entre sus brazos.

—Claro, ahora prefieres a Severus.

—Malfoy, cállate, ¿Quieres? ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir?

—El tiempo que salimos juntos no me despedías de ese modo— le contestó él haciendo un gesto infantil.

Hermione enrojeció.

—Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo atrás— le contestó— Además, sólo teníamos doce años…

—Ya, pero mira que te gustaban mis besos.

—¡Éramos niños, por Merlín!— exclamó exasperada—Sólo dos veces te besé. Los demás fueron sólo besos en la mejilla. Ya olvídalo.

—No puedo—aseguró él—¡Dejaste de hablarme! ¡Y al año siguiente me pegaste un puñetazo!

—Te lo merecías. En segundo me amenazaste delante de todos diciendo que el monstruo de la cámara iría por mí por ser sangre sucia y en tercero te volviste aún más un idiota vanidoso.

—Pero se suponía que teníamos que disimular ¿Recuerdas?— inquirió Draco justificando su accionar.

—Como sea… Eso ya pasó, Draco…

Éste sonrió al escuchar su nombre.

—Lo siento si te ofendí, Hermione— se disculpó él sinceramente.

—Ya te perdoné hace tiempo—le dijo ella sonriendo—Ahora tienes que irte a dormir y yo voy a hacer lo mismo.

—Sí… Que tu noche sea placentera…—dijo pícaramente—Ten cuidado porque dicen que los murciélagos de las mazmorras también muerden…

—¿Y lo dice una serpiente?

—Claro. Yo también puedo morderte si me lo pides—dijo de manera seductora.

—Ni en tus sueños…

—Si hubiéramos seguido juntos estoy seguro que me lo hubieras pedido.

—Sigue soñando…

—Pero a él le pedirás otras cosas, ¿no?

—¡Malfoy! ¡Ya deja de molestar!

—No serán besos en la mejilla…

—¡Ya es suficiente!—exclamó exasperada sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían y se marchó escaleras arriba.


	17. Compartiendo cama

**_No, Severus no es mío (pero tengo un plan listo para que lo sea) ni tampoco ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter. _**

* * *

**_Compartiendo cama_**

Alex aún seguía dormido en sus brazos. Ella lo acomodó mejor, con movimientos lentos y cuidadosos, para permitirse tener una de sus manos libres y así tocar la puerta pero antes de que su puño hiciera contacto con la madera para llamar se detuvo unos segundos a tomar aire profundamente. Apretó unos segundos sus dedos con más fuerza y luego los aflojó. Cuando finalmente llamó dejó que el aire que escapaba de sus labios se llevara consigo algo los nervios que la carcomían. Pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

Frunció el ceño preguntándose si él era capaz de prohibirle la entrada. Después de todo, bien en claro le había dejado a Albus que no la veía como nada más que una molestia pasajera. No entendía por qué esto le causaba tanto dolor. Se suponía que eso ella debía haberlo supuesto ya que él desde los tiempos del colegio, donde era su profesor, le había dejado en claro que no le agradaba para nada su presencia.

Volvió a tocar con mayor insistencia, esta vez procurando que el sonido se escuchara fuerte y claro.

—Entre—se escuchó desde el interior.

A sus oídos no le pasó desapercibido que la palabra había salido más como un gruñido molesto y eso le hizo recordar la única vez que había ido al despacho de su antiguo profesor. Tragó saliva y se humedeció los labios que se habían quedado repentinamente secos. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, casi con temor de que él comenzara a lanzarle insultos o le lanzara una mala mirada que le rompería aún más el corazón. Pero eso no sucedió. Él se encontraba sentado en el lado izquierdo de la capa, con la espada apoyada en el respaldar, mientras sostenía entre sus manos un grueso y antiquísimo libro. La habitación estaba a penas iluminadas con unas pocas velas encendidas que descansaban sobre un candelabro que había en la pared. Snape se ayudaba con un lumus para ver mejor las letras y no esforzar la vista. No la miró en ningún momento ni le dirigió la palabra.

Ahora ya no sabía qué era peor: que él la insultara o que la ignorara. Las dos cosas la molestaban por igual.

Tal vez debería marcharse pero sabía que él no la dejaría hacer tal cosa. A lo mejor, por esa noche sería bueno que durmiera en uno de los sillones de abajo y dejara a Alex el lugar en la cama. Pero esa idea también rechazo porque, por muy inteligente que pudiera ser ese hombre, no tenía idea sobre bebés y ya había demostrado que era peligroso dejarlo solo con uno.

—¿A caso va a dormir de pié, Granger?—preguntó él sin mirarla.

Ella casi saltó al oír esa vez tan profunda que la tomó desapercibida.

—Yo…—tartamudeó—Yo dejaré… a Alex en la cama unos momentos. Iré a bañarme—terminó de musitar algo avergonzada.

—De acuerdo—fue todo lo que respondió aún sin alzar la vista.

Hermione se quedó quieta unos momentos más aún sin atreverse a acercársele.

—¿Y bien?—inquirió él.

Ella se movió rápidamente, casi corriendo, y se acercó a la cama. Cada paso que daba su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse más y más. Intentó no hacer caso a esto y aparentar calma frente a él. Se inclinó y colocó con delicadeza a Alex sobre el colchón, procurando no despertarlo. Le acarició la cabecita apartándole algunos mechones de su cabello de la frente y sonrió como siempre lo hacía cuando veía a aquel niño. Se inclinó aún más y besó su mejilla con amor.

Cuando alzó su cuerpo un poco, pero aun sin colocarse de manera recta, notó que unos ojos negros la miraban profundamente. Se quedó sin aliento por unos segundos, mirándolo de una manera que no supo interpretar, hasta que él apartó la vista y nuevamente la posó a su libro sin pronunciar ninguna palabra.

—Mire que no se dé vueltas dormido y no caiga de la cama—le dijo mientras iba hacia la puerta de la habitación.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta pero tampoco la esperaba. Sabía que, a pesar de que Severus no soportaba al pequeño, jamás dejaría que algo le sucediera algo, al menos no intencionalmente.

Fue hasta el baño y se desvistió de prisa para meterse bajo la ducha. No había nada mejor que dejar que el agua la relajase después de un largo día y ese, definitivamente, había sido uno extremadamente lago. ¡Y pensar que sólo fue ayer cuando recibió el _patronus_ de su ex profesor pidiéndole ayuda! Y en esas pocas horas que habían pasado ella ya se las había ingeniado para comenzar a fijarse en ciertos detalles como lo anchos de sus hombros y lo realmente sexy que se veía sin camisa… La parte más pícara de su mente le hizo formular una nueva pregunta: ¿Cómo se vería sin nada? ¿Cómo sería poder sentir su piel centrina con la yema de sus dedos? ¿O escucharlo jadear su nombre con esa voz tan profunda y única?

—¡Por Merlín!—exclamó.

¿Era ella la que tenía esa clase de pensamientos o algún ser que desconocía se había metido en su cuerpo y le hacía tener aquella clase de ideas tan libidinosas? El agua de la ducha no estaba ayudando en nada. Frustrada, salió y comenzó a secarse lentamente. Pero de pronto se dio cuenta de algo muy importante: El bolso con sus pertenencias había quedado en la habitación que antes había ocupado. La duda la invadió en el momento de tomar una decisión de qué hacer en aquel momento. Pero no podía presentarse delante de Snape así.

Maldiciendo cuanto mago antiguo conocía por su mala suerte, se envolvió con la toalla más grande que encontró allí (pero para su desgracia sólo cubría muy poco) y salió. Con pasos rápidos fue hasta la habitación que la noche anterior había ocupado y tocó repetidas veces con suma insistencia.

—¡Draco!—lo llamó susurrando para que Severus no la oyera—¡Draco, por favor, abre! ¡Necesito algo que dejé ahí dentro! ¡Draco!

Para su alivio se escucharon unos cuantos pasos que se acercaban y, tras unos instantes, la puerta se abrió.

—¿Te olvidste…—Draco quedó estático con el pequeño bolso colgando en sus manos cuando vio a Hermione—…esto?

Hermione enrojeció notando que él la miraba de pies a cabeza con un asombro para nada disimulado. Se apresuró a arrebatarle el bolso de la mano.

—Más vale que jamás menciones en tu vida este momento— lo amenazó hablando entre diente.

Pero estando semidesnuda frente a él, con el cabello revuelto y húmedo, la imagen que presentaba no era demasiado atemorizante.

—¿Qué me harás, Granger? ¿Ahorcarme con esa toalla que usas?—inquirió con diversión.—Hay que admitir que tendría una bella vista antes de morir.

—¡¿Quieres callarte?!—Dijo ella entre susurros haciéndole una seña a él para que bajara la voz—Te va a oír.

—¿Quién?—inquirió haciéndose el desentendido.

Ella apretó los labios con disgusto. Sin querer perder más tiempo en responderle, rápidamente se dio media vuelta dispuesta a encerrarse en el baño nuevamente pero su mala suerte era realmente diabólica porque la puerta de la habitación donde dormiría esa noche se abrió y apareció Snape con expresión molesta.

No obstante, cuando sus ojos se posaron en Hermione su expresión cambió drásticamente. Sólo podía ver piel, mucha, y muy suave porque aquella condenada toalla no cubría lo suficiente. Aunque la parte más perversa de su mente le susurró que en realidad aquella improvisada prenda tapaba mucho más de lo que debería. Sus ojos no se parpadearon. Devoró con la vista aquellas piernas que tanto lo encloquecían y tuvo que realizar un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no ir hacia ella y tomarla sin reparo alguno. Su boca había quedado levemente abierta. Todos sus sentidos parecían haber colapsado ante esa imagen que se le presentaba delante. La adoró con la mirada y cada partícula de su cuerpo gritó de deseo por ella.

Hermione no podía hacer más que ruborizarse y contener la respiración mientras sentía un intenso calor recorriendo cada poro de su piel. Temblaba bajo su intensa mirada.

Y tan enfrascados estaban ambos en esa mirada que ninguno se enteró del momento exacto en que Draco, silenciosamente, había cerrado la puerta de la habitación entrando en ella dejándolos completamente solos en el pasillo. Pero ese mismo pasillo fue testigo de la reticencia que profesaron ambos negándose a aceptar lo que verdaderamente sentían. Hermione dio un paso atrás haciendo que Severus se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Ella dio media vuelta y corrió al baño dejándolo sólo.

Él tampoco tardó mucho en entrar en la habitación, con la respiración algo agitada y poco de sudor en su frente por el esfuerzo de contenerse. Agobiado, se recostó en la puerta cerrada y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás manteniendo los ojos cerrados intentando no pensar en lo que había visto. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo dormiría al lado de ella después de esto?

Se sentía un verdadero bastardo. Ella había sido su alumna. Era muy joven para él, para llenarle el pecho de esos sentimientos y bañarle la mente con pensamientos pecaminosos.

Abrió los ojos y miró la cuna que había transfigurado para el pequeño. Sentía la terrible tentación de hacerla desaparecer para así no tener que compartir la cama tan sólo con ella ya que, al menos, si tendría al bebé entre medio de ellos, la tentación no sería tan grande. Pero no lo hizo porque la idea de estar solamente a su lado era demasiado tentadora y atrayente como para desaprovecharla, incluso si no pasaba nada entre ellos.

¡Porque no iba a pasar nada entre ellos!

Afortunadamente, cuando Hermione llegó a la habitación, ya vestida con su pijama, ruborizada y sin poder mirarlo a los ojos, Severus ya había logrado darle una fuerte patada a cualquier tipo de pensamiento inapropiado y mandarlo a volar junto con sus sentimientos adoptando su usual máscara de frialdad.

Hermione alzó la vista y contempló asombrada que allí había una cuna y en su interior dormía plácidamente Alex.

—¿Dé dónde…?— comenzó a preguntar pero Severus la interrumpió.

—Pensé que estaríamos todos más cómodos— respondió sin mirarla mientras se acercaba a la puerta—Ya tengo suficiente con que usted usurpe mi cama como para que tenga que añadir a la mandrágora.

Hermione se retorció nerviosa las manos.

—Si quiere puedo ir a dormir a la sala— dijo.

—No— respondió él con falsa calma— No estoy de ánimos para dar vueltas acomodando cosas.

—Puedo hacerlo yo— comentó ella.

—De todos modos, no. Si Albus se entera me dará una charla interminable que no estoy dispuesto a recibir.

—Pero yo no le diré nada.

—Aun así, no, Granger.

—Entonces… Si le molesto demasiado, podría ir a dormir con Draco y…

La mirada de furia que le mandó la hiso silenciar.

—¡Acuéstese de una vez por todas y deje de decir necedades!- le ordenó perdiendo la calma ante la mención del rubio.

Severus buscó su pijama en el único armario que había. Era su turno de darse una ducha; una muy fría dado que aquel pijama que usaba Hermione era el mismo que la noche anterior. Y eso, sumado a lo que había visto momentos antes no hacía más que acelerar su imaginación… y tanto su mente como su cuerpo parecían disfrutar demasiado de las imágenes ficticias que, al parecer, tenía la capacidad de formar. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que él podría ser clasificado como una persona imaginativa? Se avergonzaba de sí mismo. ¿No era que había desterrado todo eso y recuperado el control de sí antes de que ella regresara? Eso había creído.

Salió del cuarto y se fue directo a la ducha.

Hermione se quedó en aquella habitación silenciosa que no tenía nada que identificara a su dueño. Se acercó a la cama del lado derecho. Acarició suavemente la colcha que era de un color verde intenso disfrutando de su suavidad. La corrió y dejó expuestas la sábana del mismo color pero de unos cuantos tonos más claros, dispuesta a hacerle caso a Snape e ir a dormir. Pero cuando su cabeza tocó la almohada y giró el rostro, sintió aquel aroma tan masculino y seductor que reconoció inmediatamente. Giró su cuerpo quedando de costado, colocó las manos debajo de la almohada que estaba a su lado para atraerla y así aspirar profundamente aquel aroma.

Un estremecimiento se deslizó por su espalda al pensar lo íntimo de aquella acción.

Y rápidamente se dio cuenta lo patética que era. ¡Por Merlín! Estaba volviéndose loca por aquel hombre y no lo entendía. Esos dos días que había pasado allí junto a él no habían servido para otra cosa más que para confundirla. Todo lo que había pensado conocer sobre él ahora no era más que un torbellino donde se mezclaban con las nuevas ideas. Lo había considerado un hombre frio y para nada atractivo pero con un aire de misterio que la había cautivado; sin embargo, había descubierto que en realidad era muy atractivo y que tenía un corazón que sabía usar. Y cuando recogió a Alexandre lo había demostrado porque ni siquiera una persona como él podría ser tan cruel como para abandonar a un niñito a la fortuna del destino. Ella había sido testigo del modo maravilloso en que sonreía y reía, aunque no lo hiciera mucho.

Y, si bien no le gustaba admitirlo ya que se avergonzaba de su modo de actuar tan infantil, tenía que aceptar que ella siempre había buscado la manera de intentar caerle bien, de recibir al menos unas palabras de aliento o de llamar su atención de algún modo porque le importaba demasiado lo que él pudiera pensar de ella. Por eso siempre saltaba en sus clases para demostrarle que ella no era igual a los demás adolescente cuya última cosa que le importaba eran los estudios. Por esa razón una vez lo había seguido hasta la puerta de su despacho y, tartamudeando por los nervios, le había pedido que le enseñara pociones avanzadas. Claro que él se había negado rotundamente tachándola de no ser otra cosa más que una fastidiosa come-libros… Le había dolido tanto su rechazo en aquel momento pero lo había atribuido al simple impedimento de poder aprender más. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que no había sido solamente por esa razón. Porque si él hubiera aceptado podría haber pasado más tiempo a su lado, podría haberlo conocerlo un poco más. Ella quería estar a su lado. Quería mantener una conversación inteligente. Quería verlo sonreír. Quería caerle bien. Quería…

Quería…

Lo quería a él, pensó asombrada.

Sorprendida por esa revelación se levantó de un salto de la cama mientras negaba con la cabeza repetidas veces.

—No. No. No. No. No puede ser—dijo sin darse cuenta que lo hacía en voz alta- ¡Por Merlín, no puedo amarlo!

Dejó caer su cuerpo pesadamente sentado a los pies de la cama, apoyando sus codos en las rodillas y sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza. ¡No podía creer que se había enamorado de su ex profesor en esos simples dos días! Podría comprender que le gustara, que se sintiera atraída por él y por su inteligencia pero… ¿Amarlo? ¿Cómo había llegado a esos extremos? ¿Y más aún sabiendo que él sólo la consideraba una fastidiosa molestia de la cual quería deshacerse pronto? ¡Por Morgana, no podría querer a alguien que la odiaba!

Cuando Severus volvió a la habitación la encontró en esa postura. La contempló en silencio durante unos instantes, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Por unos instantes quiso acercársele y consolarla pero antes de poder acercarse demasiado a ella se detuvo sin saber qué decirlo. Optó por la opción más fácil.

-¿Está bien?- le preguntó acercándosele unos pasos procurando ocultar un poco su tono de preocupación.

Ella alzó la cabeza pero no lo miró a los ojos. Pero no le fue necesario para que él notara el gran pesar que se reflejaba en ellos.

-Muy bien- respondió mientras iba a acostarse al lado derecho de la cama.

Severus entrecerró los ojos mirándola desconfiado.

-¿Está segura?

Hermione solamente asintió con la cabeza mientras se tapaba hasta la nuca con la sábana y la colcha. Él se encogió de hombros levemente. Si ella prefería no contarle no iba andar rogando. Se acercó a la cama y se acostó en el sitio libre que, por suerte, era el mismo que usaba todas las noches. Apagó el candelabro y cerró los ojos intentando dormir. Podía sentir a su lado el calor del cuerpo de la joven y el suave perfume que desprendía. La sintió moverse para acomodarse y aquello le molestó porque hizo que su cuerpo se inclinara por unos momentos al de ella cuando el colchón se movió. Fue su turno de moverse hasta quedar de costado con la cabeza girada para el lado del de Hermione. Ella volvió a moverse.

Sabía que algo la preocupaba a sobremanera y eso también lo preocupaba a él por más que no quisiera que sucediese. No podía controlar esos instintos protectores que comenzaban a surgir.

—Granger…

—¿Qué?—la escuchó musitar.

—¿Qué sucede?—intentó no sonar demasiado alterado.

Ella tardó en responderle y, cuando Severus comenzaba a pensar que iba a ignorarlo, le contestó.

—¿Por qué me odia?

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido y por esa razón la respuesta que salió de sus labios fue realmente sincera y hecha con prisa.

—No la odio.

—¿No? Entonces, ¿Por qué le dijo a Albus que…?

—¡Merlín, Granger, yo sólo quería que cerrara la boca!

—Me extraña que no lo haya besado—exclamó con sarcasmo muy propio de él.

Severus apretó los dientes con fuerza.

—No hable de lo que no sabe—indicó con tono amenazante.

El silencio que le siguió a ese comentario le pareció aún más insoportable que si ella le hubiera gritado toda clase de recriminaciones. La sintió moverse de nuevo a su lado.

—¿A caso no puede quedarse quieta?—le preguntó casi gritando.

Hermione se detuvo de repente pero de inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo hecho porque su rostro quedó de frente al de Severus. Ambos se contemplaron fijamente, perdiéndose mutuamente en sus miradas, haciendo que poco a poco sus rostros fueran acortando distancia…


	18. Detenerse y persistir

**_No, Severus no es mío (pero tengo un plan listo para que lo sea) ni tampoco ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter. _**

* * *

**_Detenerse y persistir_**

No podía verlo a causa de la oscuridad que los rodeaba pero esto, en vez de ser un impedimento, no hacía más que exaltar todos sus sentidos. Sus alientos colisionaban contra el rostro del otro haciéndoles más consciente que nunca de la poca distancia que los separaba. Lo sabían, se iban a besar nuevamente, pero esto no sería como el beso que anteriormente había compartido, brusco y de una pasión ardiente y desbordante. No, este beso sería diferente, más calmo pero no exento de pasión. Pero antes de que sus labios se tocaran Hermione alzó una de sus manos y acarició con las puntas de sus dedos la mejilla de Severus, sintiendo cierta aspereza en ella a causa de una naciente barba. Suponía que él se afeitaba por las mañanas. Pero notar aquello no la molestó, por el contrario, logró que un escalofrío placentero recorriera su espalda al imaginar lo que sentiría sentir esa rasposa barba recorriendo su piel junto a sus labios.

Aquella proximidad… el roce de sus dedos… aquella ternura que era palpable en sus gesto… el aliento sobre sus labios… ¡Merlín, era demasiado! Él siempre se había considerado un hombre que podría soportar lo que fuera necesario sobrellevar. Si no hubiera sido así jamás podría haber soportado tantos cruciatus por parte del Señor Oscuro.

Pero aquello… ¡Mierda! Él no era de piedra…

Un temblor recorrió todo su cuerpo, mandando una conocida calidez a su pecho… y a su ingle.

Y de repente, como salida de la nada, sintió una urgente necesidad de decirle lo hermosa que se veía, de lo maravillosa que era y de lo inmensamente agradecido que se encontraba por haber recibido su ayuda. Pero no supo cómo hacer todo aquello sin sentirse estúpido. Se sentía abrumado por la repentina cantidad de sentimientos que parecían querer invadir su pecho. Pero todo pensamiento se esfumó cuando Hermione colocó sus labios delicadamente sobre los de él, presionándolos con la fuerza justa para hacer de aquella caricia algo extraordinario.

A Hermione aquel roce le produjo tal placer que se tambaleó ligeramente hacia él apoyándose sobre su pecho mientras dejaba que una de sus piernas subiera lentamente por la de él de una manera tan sensual que Severus no pudo hacer más que meter la mano bajo las sábanas, que ya comenzaban a molestarle, y aferrarse al muslo desnudo para atraer la pelvis de ella más cerca a su cuerpo.

El calor del contacto de esa mano recorrió toco el cuerpo de Hermione y mucho más cuando sintió la unión íntima que se había creado cuando Severus la arrimó, e, inevitablemente, un gemido escapó de su boca mientras se aferraba a su cuello casi con desesperación profundizando el beso. Aquel beso que no había querido que fuera algo más que un ligero roce, una expresión del amor que sentía por ese hombre, un último recuerdo de aquella noche que pasarían juntos. Pero todo se había descontrolado y, lo que era más, no le importaba.

La mano de Snape creó su propio recorrido. Acarició el muslo de la joven con un deseo casi animal, subiendo por el costado de su cadera, adentrándose por debajo de la remera, tocando groseramente aquel lizo estomago, deleitándose con la curva de aquel ombligo hasta toparse con la parte baja de sus senos donde la escuchó lanzar un nuevo gemido de placer que no hizo más que incrementar su hambre por ella.

Hermione pensaba que él la estaba torturando de la manera más escandalosamente placentera que habría podido encontrar, se apretó aun más contra él, dejando atrapada aquella mano, y se movió contra su cuerpo meneando sus caderas mientras le robaba algún que otro gemido.

¡Merlín! Un gemido de Severus contra su boca era la cosa más excitante que había escuchado en su vida. Jamás podría volver a escuchar su voz sin volver a rememorar este sonido.

-Her… Hermione— lo escuchó decir.

Severus sabía que tenía que detenerse porque aquello no podía continuar. Se había prometido que no sucedería nada esa noche y él cumplía sus promesas costasen lo que costasen.

Aunque aquello estaba costando demasiado.

Hermione dejó a sus manos libres para descubrir por si solas el cuerpo de Severus. Primero tocó su pecho, subiendo hasta los hombros, rodeándolos lentamente pasó a su ancha espalda. Él gimió de nuevo mordiéndole el labio inferior. Ella mordió a su vez y sus lenguas se volvieron a unir.

—Severus—suspiró ella cuando él comenzó a bajar besando su cuello.

—¡Maldita sea!—susurró él roncamente deteniendo su recorrido.

—Por favor…—lloriqueó—No te detengas.

Se mantuvo durante unos segundos pegado a ella con la respiración agitada antes de apartarse y levantarse de la cama dándole la espalda.

Hermione lo vio apoyar la frente contra la pared. Estaba confundida. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué se había detenido? ¿Había hecho algo mal?

—¿Por qué…?— comenzó a preguntar.

—Quédese callada, Granger—pidió él intentando usar un tono mordaz pero era difícil dado el alto grado de excitación que tenía su cuerpo después de aquellas pocas caricias.

Todo en él protestaba por haberse detenido, pero había hecho caso a la pequeña luz de racionalidad que había en su mente que le había dicho que terminar aquello habría sido la más completa locura. Era mucho más joven que él… Era… ¡Hermione Granger, rayos! ¡No podía estar muriendo de placer por ella!

—¡No!— protestó Hermione levantándose de la cama.

Él se volteó rápidamente al escuchar aquello y la contempló fijamente. Todavía respiraba con agitación y sus labios se venían más voluptuosos y rojos a causa de los besos compartidos.

—¿No?

—No me quedaré callada. Quiero saber porqué se detuvo… ¿Acaso… hice algo mal?

Severus quiso dar media vuelta y comenzar a pegarse la cabeza contra la pared. Tenía a una joven hermosa muy predispuesta a hacer el amor con él pero la rechazaba. ¿A caso estaba loco?

—Sí— le respondió intentando sonar frío— Todo lo que acaba de suceder estuvo mal. Vuelva a la cama, señorita Granger. Yo iré a dormir a otro sitio.

—No hay más camas en la casa.

Él no respondió. Se acercó a la cama tomó su almohada y buscó en el armario una colcha antes de salir de allí. ¿A caso ella no era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta de que en realidad él no podría volver a cerrar los ojos el resto de su vida sin rememorar su rostro traspasado por el placer?

Comenzó a salir de la habitación pero la mano de ella tomó su muñeca. Se asombró por su atrevimiento. Giró el rostro hacia donde se encontraba.

—Suélteme—ordenó.

Sería fácil desprenderse de su agarre pero no quería comportarse de una manera más brusca que lo que se había comportado. No entendía: sufría al hacerle daño. Pudo notar como sus dedos se aflojaban un poco pero rápidamente volvió a apretar su muñeca.

—¿Es… esto también sucedió por lástima?

Pudo oír claramente el dolor en su voz y esto hizo que algo oprimiera su corazón con fuerza. Se soltó de su agarre y la tomó ahora él atrayéndola a su pecho. Sólo dejó un casto beso en su frente antes de apartarse con velocidad para no caer en la tentación.

—Jamás hice nada por lástima—aseguró—Te besé porque quería.

Le costó mil demonios ser sincero pero creía que ese sería un buen modo de agradecerle por todo lo que estaba ayudándole.

—¿Entonces por qué…?

Sabía lo que iba a preguntarle y no lo quería oír.

—Porque no— respondió seriamente—Jamás acabaría bien. No vuelva a intentar nada estúpido.

Mantuvo la cabeza en alto y, aprovechando la perplejidad con la que ella había quedado, giró y se marchó de allí.

Hermione se quedó parada sin saber qué hacer. Durante unos segundos pensó en hacerle caso, resignarse y volver a la cama aunque no iba a poder volverse a dormir, por lo menos no enseguida.

Giró el rostro hacia atrás y vio la cuna. Su rostro se ruborizó horrorosamente. Se acercó a ella. ¡Por Merlín! Estuvieron a punto de hacer el amor frente al pequeño dormido. Se inclinó sobre él y le acarició suavemente la cabecita. Agradecía a quien fuera el que puso a aquel pequeño en la vida de Severus porque ella había tenido la oportunidad de conocer y enamorarse de aquel hombre.

Hombre al cual iba a conquistar sin importar cuánto tiempo le tome, se dijo firmemente.

Y empezaría esa misma noche.

…

Draco roncaba suavemente, dormidos sobre la cama como si fuera dueño de ella, con una mano sobre su frente y la otra estirada en toda la extensión del colchó. Una de sus piernas caía por debajo de la colcha hasta casi tocar el suelo mientras que la otra estaba doblada en un ángulo que parecía bastante incómodo.

Hermione se aferró bien la bata que tenía puesta y se acercó a él para despertarlo procurando no alzar demasiado la voz.

-Draco- lo llamó suavemente tocándole el hombro- ¡Draco! Despierta… ¡Draco Malfoy despierta ya mismo!

Resopló molesta. Tenía el sueño de una piedra. Sacando su varita apuntó al muchacho y murmuró suavemente _Aguamenti_ haciendo que de la punta saliera un chorro de agua que fue a parar directamente en la cara de Draco.

-¡Aaah!- gritó levantándose de un salto de la cama.

-¡Shhh! ¡Silencio! – le pidió ella tapándole la boca.

Cuando notó que él había enfocado la vista en ella la apartó.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ¿Por qué mierda me mojaste?

-¡No despertabas!- se excusó ella con inocencia-Era la mejor opción.

-¿Y, por Merlín, por qué querías despertarme?- preguntó sentándose en la cama mientras bostezaba y estiraba sus brazos.

Hermione se repitió por enésima vez que necesitaba pedírselo porque sino no se atrevería a hacer lo planeado.

-Necesito tu ayuda.- le dijo precipitadamente haciendo que Draco tuviera que prestar atención antes de entender.

-¿Mi ayuda?

-Sí, quiero que… te quedes con Alex esta noche y que no bajes por nada en el mundo a la planta de abajo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sí- dijo ella enrojeciendo.

Draco lo notó y le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Oh!... así que Sevy y tu van a…- no completó la frase pero hizo un gesto con sus manos que dejó en claro a lo que se refería, un gesto obsceno que logró hacer que Hermione se pusiera aún más roja. – De acuerdo. Pero me debes una.

-Gracias, Draco- fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Se dio vuelta y abrió la puerta para salir de allí pero la voz de Draco la detuvo de nuevo.

-Hermione.

-¿Si?

-Recuerda poner un hechizo silenciador, ¿Quieres?

Hermione asintió.

-Y no olvides lo importante- añadió Draco antes de que ella se marchara.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó confusa.

-No seas una amante egoísta y hazle una buena…

-Ya entendí, gracias- lo interrumpió mordazmente antes de que él terminara la frase.

Draco tan sólo rió divertido ante la incomodidad de Hermione y la vio salir de la habitación. Sólo esperaba que Severus comprendiera en lo que estaba a punto de caer.

Lo que daría por ser el muy maldito afortunado.


	19. Seducción

**_No, Severus no es mío ni ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter. _**

* * *

**_Hola! Lamento si se llevan una decepción al leer este capítulo. He tenido una semana muy movida, con cientos de trabajos que presentar y aún me quedan otros para el sábado... La inspiración no ha estado de mi lado. _**

**_Amia, aquí tienes lo que esperabas... Creo que sabrás encontrar el adelanto que te dí dentro de todo el capítulo... Y ya puedes llevarte a Sev contigo, pero sólo por unas horas... jajajajaja_**

* * *

**_Seducción_**

Se sentía el idiota más grande del mundo. Y ya hacía muchos años que esa clase de pensamientos no invadían su mente. La guerra, estar al servicio de Dumbledore como pago de sus malas decisiones, lo habían llenado de un extraño regocijo. Sabía que no todo había sido gracias a él, pero le gustaba pensar que había sido a su ayuda que Potter había acabado de destruí los horocruxes. Lo había sentir útil y, definitivamente, no un idiota. Pero esa noche todo había acabado. La idea de haber ayudado ya no lo complacía y, a momentos, se preguntaba por su seguridad mental. ¿Qué hombre, en su sano juicio, rechazaría el ofrecimiento de una joven? Si alguien se enterase incluso dudarían de sus preferencias sexuales. ¡Merlín no lo permitiese! A él siempre le habían gustado las mujeres. ¡Y Hermione, especialmente, lo volvía loco del deseo! Pero se sentía tan raro verla de ese modo. Se sentía como un asqueroso pervertido. Claro, ella había dejado de ser su alumna pero sus memorias no estaban tan mal y los recuerdos de cuando ella llegó al colegio con once años de edad volvían. ¡Eran un pedófilo!

Pero… ¡Diablos!... si no fuera porque había pasado casi todo un fin de semana a su lado ahora no la estaría viendo como la mujer que realmente era. Una mujer hermosa, valiente, digna de la casa en la que había sido seleccionada. Su corazón comenzaba a latir más de prisa con sólo recordar una de las sonrisas que había visto en su rostro; sin embargo, la desazón volvía al recordar que la mayoría de ellas habían sido obsequiadas a Malfoy. ¡Maldito imbécil!

Lanzó un suspiro pesado, sintiendo pena por sí mismo. Qué ridícula era aquella situación. Durmiendo en su sillón favorito, que nunca antes le había parecido tan incómodo como en ese momento, tapado con una precaria manta… Sí, no había nada más ridículo. Él, que siempre se había jactado de apreciar por sobretodo su privacidad, ahora veía invadida su casa por dos ex alumnos y un bebé que ni siquiera sabía de dónde había salido.

Agitó su cabeza con cansancio. Tenía que intentar dormir a pesar de que su mente parecía preferir rememorar los instantes anteriores donde había podido sentir la suavidad de su piel tersa y joven bajo sus manos ásperas. ¿Acaso debía recurrir a una poción para dormir sin sueños también? No utilizaba una desde que había terminado la guerra.

Aspiró profundamente y obligó a sus ojos a cerrarse. Pero sus instintos de supervivencia, por años perfeccionados por ser espía, le indicaron que ya no estaba solo. Su audición era casi perfecta y no tardó en notar unos suaves pasos de pies descalzos sobre el suelo avanzando a donde él se encontraba. Se tensó. Sabía quién era. No podía estar cien por ciento seguro pero había algo dentro de su pecho, casi a la altura de su corazón, que le hacía tener aquel terrible presentimiento. Terrible porque ella era la última persona en el mundo que quería volver a ver. ¡Maldita joven, él no tenía el temple de acero como para soportar tantas tentaciones! ¿Qué hacía allí esa condenada muchacha? ¿A caso quería socarrarle su autocontrol hasta lo último? Pero él era Severus Snape y tendría que luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias… ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Aquello sonaba como si estuviera a punto de enfrentarse de nuevo a una gran batalla del mundo mágico cuando en realidad sólo se trataba de contener sus sentimientos y sensaciones cuando Hermione estaba cerca! Pero para él era muy poca la diferencia porque las dos cosas eran igual de dificultosas.

Siguió manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y procuró que su respiración se escuchara calma y pausada en medio de aquel silencio. Si se hacía el dormido posiblemente lo dejara en paz y se marcharía a la habitación.

La sintió detenerse a su lado y el aroma del perfume que llevaba llegó a sus fosas nasales. Era delicioso, un suave dulzor que lograba enviarle una delicada corriente eléctrica a su espalda. Mentalmente frunció el ceño, preguntándose por qué no había sentido aquel olor en el momento en que había compartido la cama. ¿A caso se lo había colocado recién? ¿Por qué?

Sintió deseos de aspirar profundamente, dispuesto a disfrutar de esa pequeña fuente de placer, pero su respiración se contuvo cuando la pequeña mano de Hermione tocó un mechón de su cabello para apartárselo del rostro, haciendo que la punta de sus dedos tocaran parte de su mejilla.

Vergonzosamente sintió ruborizarse. ¡Gracias a Morgana que la penumbra de la sala impedía que ella lo viera!

—Severus…

¡Maldita sea, hasta su nombre saliendo de sus labios tenía que oírse tan bien!

—Se que estás despierto, Severus…

Definitivamente ella no se iba a apartar. Molesto, abrió los ojos dispuesto a insultarla a gritos con tal de que lo dejara en paz pero sólo pudo quedarse estático viendo el amplio escote de la bata entreabierta que ella usaba. Estaba a casos centímetros de él. Tan sólo debía extender su mano…

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa sumamente seductora.

Tragó saliva. De repente, su garganta se había quedado seca.

—C…creí haberle dicho que no hiciera nada estúpido—le dijo tartamudeando al principio.

Hermione no se inmutó por su comentario. Él tampoco lo tomaría en serio si se lo dijera con una voz entrecortada por claro deseo.

—Creo que seré desobediente, profesor—le respondió mirándolo como cierta adoración.

Debía estar soñando. No había otra explicación razonable para lo que en ese instante estaba aconteciendo. ¿Dónde había quedado la tímida y recatada Hermione? ¡Aquella ya no era la jovencita que él conocía sino una mujer condenadamente tentadora que con ridículas frases intentaba seducirlo!

Y vaya que lo estaba logrando…

Hermione apartó la mano del rostro de Severus y se lo llevó a su cuello, acariciándose a sí misma lentamente, haciendo que sus dedos cada vez descendieran más y más, atravesando el nacimiento de sus seños hasta toparse con el cinturón de su bata que estaba un poco más abajo de su cintura.

Severus tenía la boca seca, el corazón acelerado y los ojos siguiendo cada uno de los movimientos de esa mano. Tragó saliva ruidosamente cuando Hermione comenzó a desatar el simple nudo del cinturón, abriendo la bata y dejando todo su cuerpo desnudo a la vista de él. Ya todo el conflicto había terminado. Severus se rindió a aquel sentimiento desconocido de descontrol que lo invadía.

Hermione contenía el aliento a medida de que la mirada hambrienta de Severus acariciaba su cuerpo y cada vez que se detenía en ciertos lugares creía que iba a morir en llamas a causa del calor interior que sentía. Su mirada quemaba y estaba segura que sus manos lo harían más.

Pero lo peor sucedía cuando él se humedecía los labios con la lengua sin apartar la mirada y ella tenía que ahogar un gemido que subía por su garganta al sentirse como una fruta a punto de ser devorada.

Severus jamás en su vida había estado tan fuera de sí. Ya no tenía fuerzas suficientes como para negarse a algo que ella le pidiera y, aunque Hermione no decía nada en voz alta, el mensaje era claro. Quería que la tomara, que la hiciera suya… y él deseaba hacerlo. Quería tomarla como suya. Pero tenía miedo. Un miedo terrible de que una vez que lo hiciera no quisiera dejarla marchar jamás.

Se levantó del sillón quedando parado a su lado. Ella fue la que dio los pasos suficientes para acortar la distancia entre ellos. Quiso ordenar a sus manos quedarse quietas pero por sí solas subieron hasta el cuello de ella, acariciándolo descendentemente hasta llegar a la clavícula donde tocó la bata y, colocando los dedos entre la piel y la tela, la empujó, dejándola caer el suelo. La tenía frente a él sin nada que cubriera su desnudez. La iba a adorar con caricias como realmente se merecía.

No se podía decir que él nunca había estado con ninguna mujer por mero deseo, no era un santo; pero no podía tomarla a ella como una más y luego desaparecer a la mañana siguiente porque, a pesar de todo, Hermione se había metido debajo de su piel y había acabando importándole.

Sin embargo ya no podía detenerse.

Su cabeza había bajado y dejado un casto beso en el hombro desnudo logrando que ella temblara bajo sus labios. La sentía tan inocente…

Una de sus manos la posó en la curva de la cintura y la otra comenzó a delinear los contornos de sus hombros, bajando por el brazo, tocando su muñeca y su mano hasta entrelazarse con sus dedos.

Debía dejarle en claro algo… No quería hacerse esperanzas ni que ella se las hiciera en vano. Tenía miedo que esto no acarreara buenas consecuencias.

—Esto no cambiará nada—musitó.

Hermione apretó la mano que tenía entrelazada con la de él sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos negros.

—Lo sé.-—aseguró.

Después de esto no hubo más palabras ni aclaraciones. Severus inclinó su cabeza para besarla lentamente. Sólo rozar, nada más, sus labios sobre los de ella pero Hermione no estaba dispuesta a ir lentamente así que enseguida tomó la iniciativa rodeando su cuello con los brazos, pegándose a él para profundizar el beso. Severus no protestó, por el contrario, lo disfrutó mucho más. Rodeó su delicada cintura con sus brazos, sintiendo como sus senos se apretaban contra su pecho.

Adoraba besarla. Y no sólo porque era el interludio que llevaría a algo más sino porque realmente disfrutaba de sentir sus labios y de acariciar su lengua sintiendo su sabor. Era algo íntimo pero tenía una profundidad que tocaba su corazón que no lo tendría jamás el sexo.

Y sólo se quedó allí, besándola, hasta que Hermione se apartó bruscamente.

Sus ojos se conectaron momentáneamente y pudo ver en ellos un remolino de deseo.

—¿Qué…?—quiso preguntar pero se encontró interrumpido por un nuevo beso que lo dejó sin aliento, mucho más intenso y ardiente que el anterior.

Y sin darse cuenta se vio sin la camisa que esa noche se había puesto para dormir sintiendo las manos de la joven acariciando cuanto tocaba, pero inmediatamente no sólo fueron sus manos sino que también su boca. Besaba, lamía, acariciaba con sus labios sin reserva ni pudor su cuello y su pecho, descendiendo cada vez más, y tan perdido en esas sensaciones estaba que no se dio cuenta que ella había desatado el pantalón de su pijama y se lo había bajado hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

Abrió los ojos presa de una repentina sorpresa. Quiso decir algo pero sólo pudo gemir cuando Hermione lo tomó entre sus manos mientras se arrodillaba frente suyo. Gimió aún más cuando ella comenzó a hacerle cosas que jamás hubiera imaginado posibles, que no hubiera permitido hacer a nadie. Sus piernas temblaban. Su pecho subía y bajaba con las profundas respiraciones que daba y de sus labios constantemente escavan palabras de cariño que sin darse cuenta decía entrelazadas con el nombre de ella. Se perdió en ese torbellino de placer que prometía el cielo por la simple rendición. Pero todavía no. Si llegaba al cielo lo haría con ella.

La apartó con suavidad, la hizo parar y luego la sentó en su sillón favorito (que de ahora en adelante jamás podría volver a mirar sin recordar lo acontecido esa noche). Allí quedó, servida como una de las mayores delicias que jamás podría existir y comenzó a devorarla sin miramientos como ella lo había hecho con él. Acarició la redondez delicada de sus caderas, el doblez interior de sus rodillas, bajó las manos por toda la infinita extensión de sus piernas hasta el tobillo. Y volvió hacia arriba por el mismo camino pero esta vez se detuvo en su parte más íntima y la adoró con suavidad y cuidado, disfrutando secretamente de ser él el causante de sus gemidos, de poder oír su nombre entre jadeos entrecortados.

No hubo parte de esa piel suave y deliciosa que no probó. Memorizó cada curva y rincón hasta hacerla agonizar del placer.

¡La quería para él solo por el resto de su vida!

La ayudó a levantarse y ocupó aquel sitió para luego hacer que se sentara a horcajadas sobre él, con las rodillas flexionadas a cada lado sobre el sillón. Hizo que bajara sobre él lentamente, penetrándola con suma lentitud.

Severus cerró los ojos y respiró ásperamente. Su corazón latía a marchas forzadas y al sentirse dentro de ella no pudo más que gemir al sentir los efectos casi devastadores de esa erección anárquica. El placer era supremo.

De repente, ella buscó sus labios con renovada desesperación. No se movía encima de él. Sólo se quedaba allí, como si estuviera acostumbrándose a tenerlo dentro suyo. Severus no podía pensar con demasiada coherencia pero algo le decía que la joven había tenido muy pocos amantes anteriormente. Casi podía jurar que sólo uno… Pero no importaba eso… le estaba costando infiernos no moverse. Pero por fortuna ella comenzó a mecer sus caderas, primero con lentitud, casi tentativamente, para luego encontrar su propio ritmo constante.

Hermione no había imaginado nunca que aquello podría estar sucediéndole. Últimamente había tenidos ensueños de esta clase pero jamás habían llegado tan lejos. Estaba ahogada en el placer que le ocasionaba tenerlo dentro y sólo atinaba a moverse mientras se aferraba a sus hombros, clavando sus uñas en su piel, gimiendo su nombre. Y el placer era tal que no pasó mucho tiempo hasta sentir que todo su mundo estallaba mientras de su boca salía un grito seguido por el de Severus que llegó al final junto con ella.

¡Cómo amaba a ese hombre! Casi las palabras escaparon de su boca pero las logró retener justo a tiempo.

Agotada pero feliz, apoyó su frente sudorosa en el hombro de él, abrazándolo. Sintió aquellos fuertes brazos rodeándola y se sintió en paz. Sabía que cuando los vestigios del placer desapareciesen la situación se vería de otra manera. Pero eso sucedería más tarde porque, a pesar de lo que había dicho Severus, aquella noche todo cambiaba.

Pero mañana sería otro día.

Y con ese pensamiento se acomodó sobre su pecho en una mejor posición, sin que él saliera de su interior, quedándose dormida con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Y sin darse cuenta que Severus la contemplaba como si fuera el objeto más valioso del mundo.


	20. Cuestión de practicidad

**_No, Severus no es mío ni ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter. _**

* * *

**_Cuestión de practicidad_**

El fuego de la chimenea que calentaba la sala poco a poco se había ido consumiendo a lo largo de la noche, haciendo que el sitio se volviera más frío. Hermione se estremeció aun dormida y buscó calor en la colcha que la cubría sin conseguirlo. Sus párpados se movieron un poco al comprobar, en un pensamiento casi inconsciente, que no se encontraba en su habitación. Alzó su cabeza que había estado recostada en una superficie acolchada y se dio cuenta, despertándose ya por completo, que se encontraba en la sala de la casa de Severus Snape. Una brisa fresca que acarició su espalda le hizo dar cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda, tapada precariamente, tan sólo con una manta delgada de lana negra que estaba a punto de caer. Aferró la punta de ella y se cubrió completamente los hombros, dejando nada más que la piel de su rostro y de sus manos a la vista.

Tomó aire profundamente, intentando calmar los fuertes latidos de su corazón que habían comenzado a sonar con fuerza luego de que su mente le recordara la razón por la cual había despertado allí. Sus mejillas ardían sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Una sonrisa un poco tonta fue apareciendo en su rostro. ¡Merlín, no podría creer aún lo que había sucedido! ¡Había sido tan maravilloso! Se cubrió la boca con las manos intentando contener una risa que amenazaba con salir de su garganta. No recordaba exactamente en qué momento de la noche él la había dejado sola allí, posiblemente cuando ella estaba dormida, pero en cierta manera se lo agradecía puesto que la felicidad que sentía era tan grande que no creía posible poder contenerse por mucho tiempo más y no ponerse a bailar…

Una risa escapó de su boca pero se apresuró a contenerla. Él la había tratado con tanto cuidado, sus caricias habían sido delicadas, suaves pero a la vez delirantes… por cada sitio de su cuerpo donde sus manos o sus labios tocaban había sentido la piel arder en llamas. Así había sido tanto la primera.

Y la segunda vez… ¡Por Morgana, habían hecho el amor una segunda vez!

Ella se había quedado dormida sobre él pero se había despertado al sentir un agónico calor que la había hecho lanzar gemidos sin poder mantener un pensamiento coherente. Él la había despertado con caricias y besos que parecían haberse multiplicado por miles a medida de que la pasión iba caldeándolos y con ello el descontrol de sus acciones. Esa segunda vez él la había tomado en el suelo, con una velocidad animal que la hizo gritar a los cuatro vientos y alcanzar el clímax un par de veces. ¡Por Merlín! Sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que competirían con el cabello de todos los Weasley juntos. Pero no podía evitar ruborizarse al rememorar ciertos detalles perversos pero excitantes y no sólo por la vergüenza que ocasionaba haber sido partícipe de cosas tan… placenteras. Se mordió el labio inferior inconscientemente mientras se estremecía y apretaba sus piernas… pero aquel movimiento la devolvió a la realidad haciéndole lanzar un gemido leve de dolor.

Hizo una mueca cuando se movió para levantarse del sillón en el que había dormido porque sintió un escozor que nunca antes había sentido entre sus piernas. Definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de actividades como la que había realizado la noche anterior. Pero podría acostumbrarse, pensó perversamente mientras sonreía y se levantaba por completo.

Se tapó completamente y comenzó a caminar con lentitud hacia el baño para tomar una buena y cálida ducha que ayudara a sus músculos a relajarse.

Como era temprano, Draco y Alex todavía deberían de estar dormidos. Así que se apresuró a subir al segundo piso hasta al baño. Tenía que admitir que, aunque estaba agradecida, una parte de ella se disgustaba por la ausencia de Severus. Era contradictorio.

Sin embargo, creía conocerlo lo suficiente como para pensar que él no se lo estaba tomando muy bien. Tal vez ya estaría como loco pensando y pensando… Pensaba demasiado aquel hombre.

Cuando salió del baño escucho la risa de Draco seguida por la de Alex. Siguió el sonido hasta la habitación donde él había dormido y los vio. Draco había comenzado a hacer suaves cosquillas al pequeño en su pansa haciéndolo reírse con fuerza. Se recostó en el marco de la puerta y los contempló sonriente y en silencio dado que ninguno de los dos se había percatado de su presencia. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que Draco Malfoy pudiera tener algo de instinto paternal en él? Durante el tiempo que había mantenido una "relación" con él nunca había pensado de esa manera. ¡¿Cómo podría si ambos eran unos niños?!

Justo en ese momento Draco giró el rostro y la contempló.

—¿Sabes? Tienes suerte de que aun esté aquí.

Ella lo miró con confusión.

—¿Por qué? ¿Alex te causó algún problema?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—¿Alex? Él causa mucho menos alboroto que tu…

—No sé de qué…

—¿En serio no sabes de lo que hablo? ¡Tus gritos me aturdieron y dejaron traumado al pobre niño!

El rostro de Hermione empalideció. Quiso que la tierra se la tragara. Merlín, qué vergüenza estaba pasando. ¿En realidad era así de…? Pero detuvo su pensamiento cuando recordó algo.

—¡Hey! ¡Yo coloqué un hechizo silenciador!—exclamó.

Draco sonrió burlonamente.

—¿Cómo la pasaste anoche?- preguntó pícaramente giñándole un ojo.—Por lo que veo muy bien si gritaste e incluso olvidaste que tú misma colocaste el hechizo…

Hermione no quiso pero de todos modos se sonrojó desastrosamente, de nuevo.

—¿Le diste a Sevy lo que necesitaba?—siguió molestándola él.

—Draco, cállate— le espetó mientras ingresaba y tomaba a Alex entre sus brazos para saludarlo y hacer caso omiso a la vergüenza que volvía a sentir— ¡Hola, Alexandre! ¿Cómo dormiste, mi pequeño?

Le dio un beso en la frente apartando los rubios mechones de su cabello. Aspiró el aroma que desprendía, ese olorcito a niño limpio, a vida nueva. Sonrió.

Alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Draco.

—¿Qué sucede?— le preguntó.

—No, nada—se apresuró a responderle mientras apartaba la vista—Bajamos a desayunar?

—Claro. No, espera, tengo que cambiar…— comenzó a decir señalando a Alex.

—Ya lo hice yo, Granger— le indicó Draco y ante la mirada asombrada de Hermione añadió—¿Qué? ¿No debía hacerlo? ¡No iba a dejarlo sucio!

—No es eso… Sino… ¿Cómo supiste hacerlo? Tuve que enseñarle a Sev… Snape…

—Anda, Hermione, después de todo lo que hicieron anoche me vas a decir que no puedes llamarlo por su nombre— dijo Draco rodando los ojos.

—Bueno. Tuve que enseñarle a Severus cómo hacerlo.

—Pero yo no soy Severus— indicó él sonriente y rápidamente añadió— Por suerte…

Hermione rió suavemente.

—Tienes razón. Por suerte no eres él…

—Porque si no, no tendría la ropa puesta y tú no estarías a medio metro alejada sino debajo o encima de mí— añadió Draco giñándole un ojo con coquetería.

—¡Eres un idiota!— le dijo saliendo al pasillo y comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

—Idiota será otro… Además, recuerda que me debes un favor— comentó él siguiéndola.

—Lo recuerdo— le aseguró.

Bajaron y se adentraron a la cocina vacía. Hermione tenía ganas de preguntarle a Draco si sabía a dónde se había metido Severus pero no lo hizo. Tal vez necesitaba algo de tiempo a solas para pensar en lo acontecido.

Le dio el pequeño a Draco y comenzó a prepararle el biberón con la leche. Cuando terminó se lo tendió para que se lo diera.

—Yo prepararé el desayuno— le dijo— Mientras tanto, quiero que me cuentes ese favor que quieres que haga. Necesito detalles…

…

Severus estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso. Daba vueltas de un lado al otro sin poder quedarse en un solo sito. Él jamás estaba nervioso y no sabía que no tenía razón para estarlo ahora… ¡Pero estaba nervioso!... ¿Cuántas veces ya había repetido la palabra nervioso en sus pensamientos? Agitó su cabeza. Estaba en su patio trasero. Hacía cinco minutos había llegado a su casa y aun no había encontrado dentro de sí el valor suficiente para ingresar.

Se quedó quiero, se obligó a aspirar con fuerza, llenando sus pulmones con mucho aire y… entró como si un demonio lo viniera persiguiendo.

Había tomado una decisión después de pensar detalladamente en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior con Hermione. La mejor noche de su vida, tendría que decir; porque después de tomarla por primera vez la dejó descansar sobre él pero su mirada no se quedó quieta y sentir todas esas suaves curvas desnudas encima de él no hicieron más que enardecerlo nuevamente ocasionando que la tomara casi con violencia en el suelo. Y luego de esto se había sentido como un idiota por dejar que sus instintos más primitivos salieran a la luz, por no poder controlarse a sí mismo, por sentir un deseo tan desenfrenado hacia ella... Podría haberla lastimado y si así había sucedido le costaría perdonarse a sí mismo. Ya esa posibilidad lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro… Porque estaba un cincuenta por ciento seguro de que así había sido al ver sangre en su miembro… Y el otro cincuenta por ciento abarcaba una idea mucho más aberrante: Ella había sido virgen. ¡Virgen! ¿Cómo era posible que una jovencita tan jodidamente hermosa no hubiera sido tocada por nadie nunca antes? ¡Era ridículo! Pero recordaba hacerla sentido tensarse sobre él cuando la había penetrado… ¡Merlín, era un maldito bruto! Se había cegado por la pasión y no se dio cuenta si Hermione era virgen o no… ¿Alguien podría hacerle el favor de lanzarle un crucius?

Ingresó a la cocina y se detuvo en seco cuando vio que Draco estaba besando a la joven con la que él había pasado la noche.

Bueno, era un beso en la mejilla pero un beso al fin y al cabo. Apretó los labios intentando contener sus ganas de gritarle al maldito hurón rubio desteñido malcriado idiota de Malfoy que se alejara, que ella era suya y de nadie más, que nadie, mucho menos él, tenía permiso para tocarla… Hermione estaba ruborizaba. Aquello tampoco le gustó. Deseaba ser el único que pudiera conseguir esa reacción en ella y más cuando la acariciaba sin pudor y le susurraba cosas al oído. ¡Por Merlín! Era veinte años más grande pero cuando estaba junto a ella se sentía como un adolescente nervioso y más caliente que una estufa de carbón. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

—Lamento interrumpirlos— dijo con notable sarcasmo entrando a la cocina con paso firme haciendo que los dos saltaran del susto— Pero necesito hablar unas palabras con usted, señorita Granger.

La mirada oscura y fría que tenía Severus hizo estremecer a Hermione.

—Le ruego que se lleve por unos momentos a Alexandre— le dijo a Draco.

Éste sonrió misteriosamente y asintió tomando a Alex. Se marchó dando una mirada a Hermione que se volvió a sonrojarse. Parecía estar retrazando el momento de dejarlos a solas. Eso lo exasperaba.

—¡Vete ya!—le gruñó a Malfoy, quien se apresuró a salir de allí a toda velocidad.

Una vez que estuvieron solos sintió la mirada de Hermione sobre él. Alzó la vista.

—Me miras como si te fuera a lanzar una maldición imperdonable— le dijo serio.

—¿Y no quieres hacerlo?— preguntó ella con una timidez que contradecía toda su actitud seductora y segura de la noche anterior.

—No- le aseguró soltando un suspiro—Me rindo. ¿Entiendes?

Hermione parpadeó varias veces y lo contempló confusa.

—¿Se rinde?— preguntó sin entender.

Severus asintió mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Vamos a casarnos— le comunicó sin dar vueltas al asunto.

Él no iba a perder el tiempo en cursilerías. A eso quería llegar así que, ¿para qué retrasar el asunto?

—¡¿Qué?!—exclamó Hermione dando un paso hacia atrás como si él fuera algún clase de monstruo despiadado.

Severus se exasperó. ¿Por qué no entendía?

—Acabo de decirle que vamos a casarnos.— repitió molesto por tener que hacerlo.

—Escuché lo que dijo pero no entiendo por qué lo dice. ¿Dónde quedó lo de "Esto no cambiará nada"? Usted lo dijo, ¿Recuerda?

—Claro que lo recuerdo— le aseguró frunciendo el ceño— Tengo buena memoria. Pero es evidente el por qué tenemos que casarnos ¿No?

—No, no lo es. Hemos hecho el amor, sí, pero eso no quiere decir que tengamos que hacer tal cosa. ¿Matrimonio? ¿Sabe todo lo que representa? ¿A caso está loco?

-Le aseguro que no…—procuró seguir manteniendo la calma que siempre tenía consigo—Señorita Granger, entienda. Estoy seguro que usted no es de las mujeres que simplemente se van acostando con cuanto hombre se cruce en su camino y, definitivamente, yo no soy la clase de hombre que no se hace responsable de sus errores.

Él no fue capaz de ver el dolor en sus ojos.

—¿Errores?

—Sí, el daño ya está hecho y la única solución es casarnos. Como le dije soy responsable de mis errores y asimilo las consecuencias por más que no sean agradables. Así que nos casaremos. Ponga usted la fecha que le plazca…

—¡Está demente!

—¿Cómo puede decir eso?— inquirió enojándose cada vez más— Es la única solución, ¿Por qué no lo entiende?

—¡No lo entiendo porque es algo absurdo!

—No puede ser usted tan inteligente y no comprender esto. No estoy haciendo esto por caballerosidad ni por ser anticuado, más bien por practicidad— explicó intentando hacerle entender.

Hermione quería ir y pegarle con algo en la cabeza para que él la entendiera ella. No se daba cuenta que esas palabras no hacían más que ofenderla y herirla. Hermione lo amaba y él hablaba de practicidad. No quería un matrimonio porque él creía remendar un "error".

—¿Y no podemos ser amantes por un tiempo?—quiso saber ella.

—Eso es absurdo— afirmó él—No soy de los hombres de citas, cortejos y las idioteces románticas. ¿Es ahí donde usted quiere llegar? No lo conseguirá. –hizo una pausa y ella lo vio pensar unos momentos—¿A noche la lastimé?— preguntó de repente.

—No, ¿Por qué?

—Entonces, usted era virgen—dijo más para sí que para ella pero con una expresión completamente agónica, como si aquello hubiera sido malo- Otra razón para casarnos… Dudo que usted haya tomado las medidas necesarias anticonceptivas. Supongo que la idiotez que cometimos anoche tendrá repercusiones desagradables, pero de todos modos me haré cargo…

No pudo terminar de hablar porque Hermione se acercó y le pegó en la mejilla de tal manera que estaba seguro que la marca de su palma quedaría allí. Severus la contempló anonadado por aquel atrevimiento.

—¡¿Por qué rayos…?!

—Váyase a la mierda—le espetó ella mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—¿Me escuchó? ¡Váyase a la mierda!

—No entiendo…

—Sí, es obvio— le cortó —Ahórrese todo el palabrerío, señor. Mi respuesta es un claro y rotundo no. No me casaré con usted. Y no se preocupe, no le pido que se haga cargo de nada ni de nadie, mucho menos si tan seguro está que todo fue un error, una equivocación.

Sin más dio media vuelta y salió de allí conteniendo las lágrimas. Por más que había mostrado debilidad no iba a caer tan bajo como para llorar frente a él.

Severus se quedó viendo como ella se marchaba, sin entender qué mierda había sucedido. Él sólo había querido convencerla para que pasaran el resto de su vida juntos…

—¡Diablos!— exclamó sintiéndose totalmente abatido.

¿Ahora cómo arreglaba esto?


	21. Amor

**_No, Severus no es mío ni ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter._**

**_Lo siento si encuentran algún error, subí el capítulo con prisa porque mañana rindo. _**

* * *

**_¿Amor?_**

De acuerdo, lo admitía, tal vez el mejor modo de encarar aquella cuestión era no mencionar la practicidad ni las ventajas posibles de un matrimonio entre ellos con tanta frialdad. Pero, ¿Entonces qué se supone que debía decirle?

Hizo una meca de disgusto mientras se llevaba una de sus manos a su mejilla que aun ardía. ¡Vaya que pegaba fuerte Hermione! Él no se lo había esperado. Se suponía que ella era una persona inteligente y racional, ¿Cómo era que no había podido comprender la propuesta?

¡Maldita mocosa! ¿Por qué rayos no entendía? ¡Eso le pasaba por andar fijándose en mujeres veinte años más jóvenes que él! ¿Quién le mandaba a meterse con ellas? ¡Nadie! Él sólo se encaprichó con ese par de estupendas piernas, con esos labios que esa noche fueron su tortura, con esa sonrisa que lo dejaba aun anonadado sin poder creer que era sólo suya y con esos…

¡Merlín, ya estaba volviéndose un empalagoso romántico! No quería empezar a describir con detalles las partes de ella que lo volvía un estúpido enamorado porque él… él no podía estar enamorado…

No, no lo estaba.

Escuchó veloces pasos que bajaban la escalera corriendo y se preparó mentalmente para volver a ver a Hermione, sin embargo, fue Draco Malfoy quién apareció con una expresión no muy agradable en el rostro.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué mierda le hiciste?!—preguntó con molestia.

Severus rodó los ojos y se sentó en una de las sillas con demasiada calma. No es que la sintiera pero él no iba a darle explicaciones a un niño.

—No es de tu incumbencia—le respondió—Pero si tanto quieres saber, no le hice nada.

—¡Nada! ¡JA!—rió sin gracia—¡No creo que ese "nada" sea causa de llanto!

Severus se tensó inmediatamente al oír aquello.

—¿Está llorando?—preguntó con lentitud.

Draco resopló. Sabía que no había sido muy buen amigo de ella a lo largo de los años pero su infantil noviazgo había creado un lazo entre ellos y le dolía verla sufrir de tal modo por culpa de su padrino. No sabía qué era lo que el bastardo le había hecho, ella no había querido contarle, pero estaba seguro que había sido algo realmente malo como para hacerla llorar. Ella era fuerte y segura de sí misma; no se derrumbaba por cualquier cosa.

—Eres un idiota—le dijo mirándolo sin moverse ni responder aquella estúpida pregunta que había hecho Snape—Hermione es única, es hermosa e inteligente… E, inexplicablemente, le gustas, ¿Cómo pudiste dejarla ir?

—¡Yo no la dejé ir!—exclamó Severus con molestia por aquella recriminación—¡Fue ella la que no aceptó mi propuesta!

Draco lo contempló con estupefacción.

—¿Propuesta? ¿Qué propuesta?

—Le pedí que se casara conmigo y, después de insultarme y pegarme, me dejó muy en claro que la respuesta era un rotundo no.

Severus se cruzó de brazos y miró al joven como si él fuera el que lo hubiera rechazado. No le importaba estar tratándolo mal, su orgullo estaba herido.

Draco, por su parte, no podía creer lo que oía. Sabía muy bien que Hermione se sentía mucho más que atraída por Snape y que la sonrisa que había traído esa mañana en sus labios no se podía borrar así como si nada por una propuesta de matrimonio. Algo había dicho Snape que la hizo sentir tan mal.

—¿Cómo se lo ha pedido exactamente?—inquirió.

Severus frunció el ceño confundido por aquella pregunta. ¿Acaso su ahijado tenía pensado que él le había regalado un ramo de rosas, recitado un poema, comprado un anillo de compromiso y demás tonterías?

—Le he dicho que era lo más lógico y práctico. Nada más.

—¿Lógico y práctico?— preguntó el joven mirándolo sin poder creer que Snape fuera tan idiota—¿Por qué no simplemente le arrancó el corazón y lo pisoteó sin piedad?

—Deja de decir tonterías…

—¡No, en serio! ¿Cómo pudiste decirle eso? ¿Por qué no le dijiste que la quería y que no puede vivir sin ella?

Severus lo contemplaba como si estuviera hablando en algún idioma desconocido y misterioso.

—Nada de eso, ¿Verdad?— continuó diciendo Draco, negando con la cabeza mientras se iba a sentar frente a su ex profesor—¿O se a que ha basado su propuesta por el hecho de haberse acostado con ella?

Severus entrecerró los ojos y siguió sin decirle nada.

—¿Fue, acaso, una rendición a regañadientes ante un enemigo con curvas y cabello rizado ya que se dio cuenta que la deseaba tanto que casi dolía?— Severus siguió en silencio—Sí, sentir causa demasiado dolor pero eso no quiere decir que después del dolor no exista el placer. Míreme a mí, estuve saliendo con ella por más de un año…

Detuvo sus palabras inmediatamente, dándose cuenta que había abierto la boca de más, pero ya había sido demasiado tarde, porque Severus había oído perfectamente.

—¡¿Saliste con Hermione?!— inquirió Snape hablando finalmente, luego de reaccionar ante esa noticia.

¿Aquel rubio desteñido, malcriado, hipócrita, vanidoso, infantil, arrogante, insensato, vulgar, había salido con su Hermione, la había besado y tocado?

Apretó las manos en puños y reprimió sus ansias de asesinarlo. Malfoy no se la merecía, él era nada para ella…

—Sólo por un año—se apresuró a decir con una sonrisa al ver la mirada asesina de Snape y, aun sabiendo que su vida peligraba, añadió— Besa muy bien, ¿Verdad?

Severus se paró rápidamente, con la varita apretada en su mano y una silenciosa amenaza que prometía dolorosa tortura. Draco levantó las manos a los costados de su cabeza mostrando sus palmas vacías demostrándole que él estaba indefenso.

—¡No tienes que ponerte así!—le dijo—¡Teníamos doce años, por Merlín!

La mirada de furia se suavizó, pero sólo un poco, la ira que nacía de los celos aun persistía en su interior.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando salí con ella teníamos doce años. No es mucho lo que podíamos hacer a esa edad. Era más bien algo platónico.

Severus comenzó a sentarse pero sin dejar de mirarlo con odio ni soltar su varita.

—Me sorprende que conozca una palabra como platónico— le dijo él burlonamente.

—Y a mí que usted sienta esos celos— comentó Draco sonriente.

—¿Celos? ¿Yo? ¿De ti? Baja de las nubes, Malfoy…

—Claro. Celos porque sabe que yo también la tuve, que me amó y que ahora nos llevamos bien… Ah, y que en este momento tiene mejores pensamientos de mi que de usted.

Severus gruñó en tono de advertencia pero esta vez Draco sólo rodó los ojos.

—¡Déjese de tonterías y dígale que la ama!—le dijo.

Su padrino no se inmutó por aquel comentario.

—Esto es privado, ¿sabes?—indicó con calma.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Yo sólo doy un consejo.

—Nadie te lo pidió.

—Pero lo necesitas porque le has arrancado el corazón con crueldad.

—¡No entiendo por qué!—exclamó Severus exasperado, cansado de no poder entender la razón por la cual su ahijado se empeñaba en decir aquello.

—¡Por Merlín! ¡Ella lo ama! ¿A caso está tan ciego como para no darse cuenta de eso? Y usted viene a decirle que tienen que casarse porque es algo práctico y lógico… ¿Cómo crees que se sintió?

Severus se quedó estático. ¿Amarlo? ¿A él? ¿Ella lo amaba? ¿Hermione Granger se había entregado aquella noche porque lo amaba? ¿Ella le había hecho todas esas cosas, lo había tocado y le había permitido tocarla, entregándole su virginidad porque su corazón ya estaba implicado, porque lo amaba?

Era demasiado para creerlo, mucho más viniendo de la boca de Malfoy…

Pero de todos modos había cometido un grave, muy grave error… Tenía que hablar con ella. ¿Pero qué le diría? ¿A caso él la amaba? No estaba seguro. La única mujer a la que anteriormente había amado había sido Lily pero de aquello ya había pasado mucho tiempo. Además, lo que recordaba no se parecía en nada a lo que sentía cuando estaba con Hermione. Con Lily había sido todo bastante natural y había comenzado como un amor infantil que fue creciendo poco a poco hasta consolidarse como algo fuerte y sincero que terminó destrozándole el corazón. Pero a Hermione… ni siquiera sabía si la amaba. Tal sólo dos días con ella y ya la había poseído como un animal muerto de deseo, anhelando cada uno de sus besos como si él fuera el desierto y ella el agua… Un momento ¿Él acababa de pensar esa frase tan vomitivamente cursi? ¡Por Merlín! Tal vez sí estaba enamorado.

Se levantó de la silla.

—¿Nos vamos?—preguntó Draco.

Él lo miró confuso.

—No sé a dónde irás tu pero yo tengo que hablar con Granger—le dijo serio.

Draco suspiró.

—¿Acaso ya se olvidó que hoy tenía que acompañarle al ministerio porque se realiza el juicio de mi madre?— le preguntó— Sé que es importante Hermione pero mi madre también lo es para mí.

Severus reprimió una maldición.

—Sí, ahora lo recuerdo. Muy bien, vamos.

Ya después tendría tiempo de hablar con Hermione y solucionarlo todo. Tal vez, después de todo, era mejor a darle tiempo para que termine de calmarse.


	22. La verdad sobre Alexandre

**_¡Feliz Navidad! _**

**_Estaba por actualizar ayer pero el tiempo no me alcanzó. _**

**_Como siempre, ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecen... Sólo Alex y su madre... _**

* * *

**_La verdad sobre Alexandre_**

Hermione subió rápidamente las escaleras y se apresuró a ir a buscar a Alex. Entró al cuarto donde Draco había dormido la noche anterior y los encontró a ambos jugando en la cama. Él hacía que de la punta de su varita aparecieran pequeñas mariposas de humo que volaban sobre la cabeza del niño, entreteniéndolo. La imagen inspiraba una desmesurada ternura pero la sonrisa no acudió en ningún momento a sus labios. Se quitó las lágrimas rápidamente y atravesó la habitación para tomar a Alex en sus brazos. Necesitaba sostenerlo en sus brazos, sentirlo junto a su pecho… sabía que sentir su tranquila respiración lograría calmarla.

Draco la contempló fijamente y pudo ver como sus ojos se agrandaban inmensamente al darse cuenta que los de ellas estaban rojos y con lágrimas.

—¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó dejando de hacer el hechizo.

Alex comenzó a sollozar con molestia pero Hermione se apresuró a sostenerlo y comenzar a mecerlo con suavidad.

—Nada—le respondió dándole la espalda.

—¿Nada? ¡Vamos, Hermione! Pensé que somos algo así como amigos…

Ella se quedó rígida al oír aquello. Claro que eran amigos pero estaba demasiado alterada como para querer o poder contarle a alguien lo que acababa de suceder. Él le había pedido matrimonio… ¡Matrimonio!

—Sólo… ¿Puedes dejarme sola?—le preguntó sin mirarlo—Por favor, Draco…

Él le colocó una de sus manos sobre su hombro y la obligó a girar para que quedaran frente a frente. Aún así, rehuyó de sus ojos.

—¿Qué te hizo?

—¡¿A caso no sabes lo que es nada?!—le preguntó con brusquedad—¡Ya déjame en paz!

Él la miró con los ojos bien abiertos pero luego asintió suavemente.

—Está bien… estaré abajo cualquier cosa.

Draco se giró para dirigirse a la puerta pero la voz de Hermione lo detuvo.

—Me iré.

Él se volteó a verla asombrado.

—¿Te irás? ¿A dónde?

—Primero me iré a mi casa a ver a mi madre y luego al Ministerio.

—¿No ibas con Snape?

El oír aquel nombre la hizo apretar los labios con fuerza y hacer todo su esfuerzo para no comenzar a derramar lágrimas nuevamente.

—Estoy segura que él no querrá verme en este momento…

—¿Por qué…?

—Por favor, Draco, no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

—Por lo menos dime si estarás bien.

Ella sonrió tristemente.

—Lo estaré.

Después de que Draco bajó a, seguramente, hacerle un extenso interrogatorio a Severus, ella se mentalizó la casa de su madre para aparecerse allí. Cuando llegó bajó los ojos al pequeño Alex, preocupada por las sensaciones que ocasionaba éste acto, pero él estaba tranquilo, viendo con sus adorables ojos a su alrededor.

Se encaminó hacia el comedor donde sabía que sus padres estarían desayunando como todas las mañanas y exactamente allí los encontró.

—Buenos días—los saludó forzando una sonrisa.

Ambos alzaron el rostro y se quedaron estáticos unos segundos al verla con el pequeño en brazos, pero como ya les había hablado de Alex el día anterior, rápidamente sonrieron y se acercaron a ellos.

—¡Hola, querida!—saludó su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego mirar al niño—¿Éste es Alexandre?

—Así es.

—Hermione, es adorable—comentó su padre mientras extendía su brazos, pidiendo permiso silenciosamente para cargarlo.

Ella se lo tendió y él, como todo un experto lo alzó.

—Es hermoso—dijo su madre mientras le acariciaba su cabello.

—¿Ya le han salido los dientes?—quiso saber su padre sin dejar atrás los vestigios de su profesión.

—No, aún no pero creo que no tardarán en salirle dentro de poco.

—¿Has desayunado?

—Sí—mintió—Pero sigan ustedes que yo me sentaré un rato.

Sus padres comenzaron a charlar con ella mientras desayunaban. Hermione les contestaba tranquilamente, disimulando que todo estaba perfectamente bien en su vida. ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, podía estar tranquila después de pasar lo que a ella acababa de sucederle? ¿A qué mujer, el hombre que amaba le había pedido matrimonio tan sólo después de pasar una noche juntos? ¡¿En qué mundo loco y ridículo se había visto eso?! Ella lo amaba, por supuesto, pero la propuesta de matrimonio había sido demasiado. ¡Demasiado! Aunque, si lo pensaba sínicamente, aquello no había sido una propuesta, más bien había parecido una orden de que se casara con él después de haber asegurado que lo que había sucedido aquella noche había sido un completo error.

—¿Estás bien, Hermione?

Hermione alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada interrogante y preocupada de su padre.

—Estás algo distraída—comentó su padre.

—Sí, no se preocupen, estoy bien. Sólo… pensaba… —se levantó de su asiento—Si me disculpan, debo retirarme. A Alex y a mí se nos hace tarde, tenemos que irnos.

—Pero…

—Lo siento, mamá, pero realmente estoy atrasada… No me di cuenta cuán tarde era…

Y antes de que sus padres pudieran replicar salió de la casa y comenzó a caminar por las calles sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación. Pero la respuesta vino a ella casi, literalmente, por arte de magia; porque allí, en la esquina, se encontraba Albus Dumbledore mirando a su alrededor. Ella se le acercó rápidamente.

—Señor… Buenos días…

—¡Oh! Hola, señorita Granger, ¿Cómo está?

—Eh… bien, señor… No quiero parecer impertinente pero, ¿Qué hace aquí?

—No se preocupe. Estaba esperándola, por supuesto. ¿Me haría el favor de acompañarme al Ministerio?

—Sí, por supuesto… Alex…

—Él es la razón por la cual vamos allí—aclaró observando con un gran afecto al niño.

—De acuerdo, entonces… ¿Nos vamos?

—Sí, pero antes, dígame, ¿Cómo se encuentra el profesor Snape? No tuve tiempo para ir a verlo hoy…

—Está bien—respondió ella sin dar mayor respuesta.

…

El atrio Ministerio estaba lleno de magos y brujas que corrían de un lado a otro yendo a sus respectivas oficinas. El bullicio que se escuchaba era tremendo pero Hermione estaba agradecida que fuera así porque eso evitaba que Dumbledore, que caminaba al lado de ella, le hiciera cualquier tipo de pregunta incómoda sobre el porqué de su cara desfiguraba por la tristeza como la que había hecho segundos después de aparecer allí.

Alex parecía divertido y entretenido mirado a su alrededor a las personas con diferentes clases de túnicas como si fuera un desfile de colores. Balbuceó algo que pretendía ser palabras y miró a Hermione, quien hizo su mejor esfuerzo por sonreírle.

Dumbledore los guió hasta un ascensor, en donde había unos cuantos magos a los que saludó cordialmente y con los cuales se puso a charlar mientras esperaban llegar a la primera planta. Apenas bajaron, Hermione vio un largo pasillo con suelo alfombrado y puertas a ambos lados. Comenzaron a caminar hasta quedar frente a una puerta en la que se leía el nombre de Nicolas Peter Grawderth con letras doradas.

Dumbledore tocó suavemente y desde el interior se escuchó un suave "entre" mientras la puerta se abría por sí solas. Hermione vio a un hombre delgado y alto, mucho más que Dumbledore, con el cabello marrón oscuro corto y unas prominentes cejas. Estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio de madera que parecía ser nuevo. Cuando los vio entrar les sonrió amablemente mientras se levantaba e iba hacia ellos con gesto cordial.

—Te esperaba, Albus—dijo tomándolo de la mano para luego volverse a ella—Supongo que usted será la señorita Hermione Granger, ¿No?

Hermione asintió.

—Es un placer conocerla personalmente. He oído mucho de usted… ya sabe, en las noticas… Se hizo muy conocida después de la guerra… Pero estoy segura que usted no sabrá de mí. Soy Nicolas Grawderth y trabajo para el Ministerio en la búsqueda de personas desaparecidas a causa de esta última guerra.

—Es un placer, Señor—dijo con admiración—Es realmente extraordinario el trabajo que usted presta.

El hombre sonrió amablemente.

—Muchas gracias… Por favor, tomen asiento—dijo señalándole dos sillas tapizadas—¿Y cómo se llama el pequeño?

—Es Alex.

Ambos tomaron asiento mientras el señor Grawderth se sentaba frente a ellos, detrás de su escritorio.

—Señorita Granger, el profesor Dumblendore me contó que el profesor Snape encontró a éste niño y que usted ha estado ayudándolo a cuidarlo durante este fin de semana. Debo decir que ha sido un acto de profunda amabilidad por parte de ambos.

—Muchas gracias, señor—dijo sonriéndole tímidamente—Pero sólo hicimos lo correcto. Tanto el profesor Snape como yo jamás dejaríamos al niño indefenso. Él no tiene tan mal corazón como todos creen.

Eso pareció asombrar al hombre que intercambió miradas curiosas con Dumbledore. Hermione se sintió ruborizar, pensando que aquella última frase que había dicho había estado de más. Albus sólo reprimió una sonrisa.

—De todos modos, fue un acto lleno de amabilidad desinteresada—indicó—Ahora bien, Albus, dime. No habías terminado de explicarme la razón por la cual querías verme. ¿A caso cree que éste niño sea el hijo desaparecido de alguien?

—Algo así—dijo el anciano director—Sabes que tengo mucha confianza en ti y que por esa razón recurro a tu ayuda. Nicolas, quiero investigar la posibilidad de que este pequeño sea mi nieto.

Hermione lo contempló sin poder ocultar su asombro, con la boca ligeramente abierta. ¿Alex nieto de Albus? ¿Era aquello realmente posible? Bajó la vista hacia el niño que tenía entre sus brazos y contempló sus ojos… unos ojos casi idénticos a los de Dumblendore… sí, extraño, ridículo e increíble, pero a pesar de eso cabía la posibilidad que lo acababa de oír fuera cierto.

—Muy bien—dijo Grawderth para nada asombrado—Sólo debo saber en qué te basas para suponer tal cosa.

—Hace varios años atrás, y estoy hablando de bastantes— comenzó a decir— Tuve una hija con una bruja cuyo nombre prefiero mantener oculto por respeto… Ella ya no se encuentra entre nosotros y estoy seguro que no le gustaría que su nombre sea divulgado de tal manera...-hizo una pausa— La pequeña llevó el nombre de mi difunta hermana, Ariana Dumbledore y permaneció a mi lado los primeros cinco años de su vida hasta que un día fue raptada con su madre por un grupo de Mortífagos. Lamentablemente la madre de ésta falleció y su cuerpo fue encontrado… por mí. Pero no se supo nada de Ariana hasta hace unos cinco años atrás cuando el profesor Snape, trabajado encubierto como mortífago, me habló de una mujer rubia y de ojos celestes que era usada como esclava por la pareja Lestrange. La reciente aparición de este pequeño y sus rasgos notoriamente parecidos me hacen suponer que éste puede ser mi nieto.

Grawderth se quedó observándolo pensativo.

—Si hay algún rasgo de parentesco entre ustedes es fácil de averiguar—dijo luego de un momento-Es un hechizo sencillo parecido al análisis de ADN que hacen los muggles. Lo que tendríamos que investigar después es cómo llegó al bebé a quedar abandonado. Pero primero, el hechizo.

Grawderth se inclinó y abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio sacando un pequeño frasquito con un líquido color rojo, muy parecido a la sangre.

—Háganme el favor de darme un cabello de cada uno— dijo el hombre.

Hermione quitó uno de los cabellitos de Alex intentando hacerle el menor daño posible y se lo tendió al hombre. Dumbledore se quitó uno suyo e hizo lo mismo. Grawderth los colocó dentro del frasquito y lo agitó suavemente, luego sacó su varita y pronunció unas suaves palabras haciendo que el líquido cambiara de color adoptando un tono plateado.

—¡Lo sabía!— murmuró Dumbledore con una sonrisa, lleno de euforia.

—Muy bien, ha dado positivo. Señor Dumbledore, este es su nieto.

Hermione no lo podía creer. Miró a Alex y luego al anciano director que no quitaba la vista del pequeño. Las similitud entre ellos dos eran muy pocas, sólo el color de sus ojos, en realidad, pero ahora que recordaba el retrato de Ariana, la hermana de Dumbledore, las semejanzas eran mayores.

—Muchas gracias, señor Grawderth— dijo Albus levantándose y Hermione se apresuró a imitarlo.—Me mantendré en contacto con usted para averiguar el paradero de mi hija.

—No hay problema, Albus. Este es mi trabajo. Adiós, señorita Granger. Y mándeles mis más sinceros saludos al profesor Snape.

—Así se lo haré saber— dijo el director sonriendo.

Salieron de la oficina en silencio, caminaron hacia el ascensor que estaba vacío y entraron.

—¿Por qué… me pidió a mí que venga y no al profesor Snape?— preguntó Hermione finalmente.

Dumbledore sonrió amablemente.

—Creí que al profesor Snape le haría pensar un poco en la situación nueva que tiene que enfrentar. Créame, señorita Granger, sin importar lo que le haya hecho él para herirla, su consciencia ya está haciéndole pagar por ello.

Hermione apartó la vista al suelo del ascensor. Dudaba de que eso fuera así ya que cuando lo había dejado ni siquiera había parecido haberse dado cuenta el motivo por el cual ella se había molestado tanto.

—Téngale paciencia—pidió Dumbledore— Severus tiene miedo.

—¿Miedo?—inquirió con confusión.

—Así es. ¿A caso el amor no es algo aterrador? Hasta el más valiente tiembla cuando el amor se le coloca enfrente.

Hermione sonrió. Tal vez el director tenía razón y Severus tenía miedo. Además, ella debía de haber esperado toda aquella lógica ante la proposición ya que, después de todo, él no es un hombre sentimentalista. Pero eso no quería decir que no estaba molesta ni herida aún porque dijera que lo que había sucedido entre ellos había sido un error.

—Así que Alex es su nieto—dijo cambiando de tema.

La sonrisa de Albus iluminó todo su rostro. Hermione no recordó nunca haber visto al anciano director tan feliz como en aquel momento pero suponía que cuando se encontrara nuevamente con su hija aquella alegría se duplicaría.

—Sí… ¿Puedo?—preguntó extendiendo las manos para tomar a Alex.

Hermione sonrió.

—Por supuesto señor…

¿Cómo iba a negarse? Después de todo, él era su nieto, su familia. Le alegraba demasiado saber que Alex no estaba solo en el mundo y que tenía algún familiar cercano que ansiaba cuidarlo y protegerlo.


	23. Complicaciones y más complicaciones

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Lamento haber tardado en actualizar pero este capítulo lo tuve que reescribir varias veces, especialmente la primera parte. Ya me dirán después ustedes qué les pareció._**

* * *

**_Severus no me pertenece... :(_**

* * *

**_Complicaciones y más complicaciones_**

Ariana no tenía idea alguna de dónde se encontraba. Era una especie de parque en el que muchos juegos estaban rotos, y sólo una pequeña luz titilante de un farol lejano iluminaba pobremente el lugar. Estaba perdida, sin varita, con hambre y un terrible sentido de culpa que la carcomía por dentro.

Había abandonado a la única razón de su existir.

Su vida nunca había sido sencilla pero nunca se había quejado en voz alta; a muy temprana edad había aprendido que nada le ayudaba quejarse. Su madre había sido asesinada delante de sus propios ojos, y ella había sido raptada por los mismos Mortífagos que habían cometido aquel acto atroz. La habían tratado como a un elfo doméstico más, con castigos fuertes cuando hacía algo mal, con palabras crueles y miradas llenas de desprecio que no hacían más que hacerle desear haber muerto el mismo día que su madre.

Pero por un tiempo, cuando era más joven, su única esperanza fue su padre. Un padre al que apenas recordaba pero cuyo nombre jamás olvidaba. Albus. Albus Dumblendore, el gran mago que muchos idolatraban. Antes sus esperanzas de que él la estuviera buscando había estado siempre presenten en su corazón, pero había madurado y los años habían derrumbado todas esas tontas ideas. Si su padre no la había encontrado ya había sido porque no la estaba buscando, porque no la quería, porque no le interesaba su persona en absoluto. Y eso le causaba un terrible sufrimiento.

Después de un tiempo, el tratamiento hacia ella siguió siendo igual. La trataban con el mismo desprecio pero ante los ojos de su "amo" algo había cambiado. Ella dejó de ser la chiquilla, la adolescente desbaratada y se convirtió en mujer. Jamás se sintió así a pesar de que su cuerpo parecía haber madurado. A su modo de ver, nunca fue joven sino una anciana que esperaba ansiosa la llegada de su muerte. Nunca pensó tener algún tipo de atractivo, así que cuando aquel hombre le empezó a susurrar cosas morbosas al oído en los rincones no hizo más que asombrarse y estremecerse de repulsión. Jamás dio el brazo a torcer. Siempre buscaba una excusa para no quedarse a solas con él, para escapar de sus agarres, para hacerle ver que no estaba nada interesada en sus avances sin importar que luego se ganase duros castigos ante la negativa.

Pero un día, sin importar las veces que de su boca salió la palabra "no", el más terrible acontecimiento, algo que en su mente había visto venir, sucedió. Él la tomó sin consideración en el viejo sótano de la Mansión en la que trabajaba, causándole tanto daño físico como psicológico. Y lo sabía, ella habría sido capaz de perder la cordura si se hubiera enterado, tiempo después, de que un niño creía en su vientre. Su niño, su pequeño, al que ella había amado sin importar las circunstancias de su concepción. ¿Cómo podría haber renegado de él si aquel niño era la única cosa verdaderamente suya que había en el mundo? Porque ya ni siquiera su cuerpo le pertenecía.

Se abrazó a sí mismo, procurando el calor de sus propios brazos calentara su cuerpo. La noche se cernía sobre su cabeza amenazando con asfixiarla.

Dolor, ira, culpa. Se odiaba a si misma por lo que había hecho. Ella jamás había querido abandonar a la única persona que amaba en el mundo pero sabía que no habría tenido otra opción. Si no ella misma podía cuidarse en esas circunstancias, ¿Cómo podría cuidarlo a él?

Sintió sus ojos arder mientras se dejaba caer sobre un banco de piedra que parecía poco estable. Una lágrima traicionera escapó y se deslizó por su mejilla pero ella rápidamente se la secó.

Miró el suelo y tragó saliva en un intento de alejar el nudo de su garganta.

—¿Ariana?

Alzó el rostro rápidamente al oír que alguien pronunciaba su nombre. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie le decía así.

El hombre que tenía frente a ella era muy mayor, con una prominente barba que alcanzaba su cintura. La miraba al rostro con una expresión acomplejada, llena de tristeza y un tanto de vergüenza. Y fue el color de sus ojos los que le dieron rápidamente a entender de quién se trataba.

Por unos segundos pensó que había enloquecido. No había razón alguna que explicara el por qué de su presencia allí. La tristeza fue rápidamente reemplazada por furia hacia aquel hombre.

—Ariana—volvió a repetir su nombre esta vez con seguridad y no como una pregunta—Mi pequeña.

—¿Pequeña?—preguntó con burla—Dejé de serlo hace muchos años. Tengo más de treinta.

—Créeme que lo sé.

—Pues, me asombra…

—No debería. Soy tu padre después de todo.

—Genéticamente, tal vez, pero no más que eso.

Vio como la tristeza se hacía más profunda en los ojos del anciano.

—Ariana. Jamás quise que esto sucediera. Te he encontrado ahora y, por más que entiendo las razones de tu resentimiento, te pido que me des una oportunidad. Creí que te había perdido al igual que a tu madre cuando la encontré a ella sin vida.

—¡Pero jamás me buscaste! ¡Jamás supe nada de ti salvo de tus progresos como el gran director de la famosa escuela de magia a la que nunca fui! A mis oídos fuiste maldecido de mil maneras y en este momento no tengo más que darles la razón a aquellos que tan mal me trataron…—lo miró con ferocidad—¡Te odio igual que a mis captores!

Lo vio bajar la vista a sus manos y el pesar en su rostro fue tal que por unos segundos lamentó sus palabras. Pero en ese momento ningún otro pensamiento recorría su mente más que rabia porque él jamás la había buscado.

—Lamento oírlo—dijo Albus luego de un tiempo largo de silencio—Pero, a pesar de tus sentimientos, me gustaría que vinieras conmigo.

—Nunca—dijo entre dientes.

—Por favor, reconsidéralo— le pidió—¿Quieres ver a Alex?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Alex?

—Alexandre, tu hijo. Seguramente no lo has llamado así pero sus cuidadores se lo dieron ante el inconveniente de desconocer su nombre original. Espero que no te importe.

Ariana abrió los ojos enormemente ante la mención de su hijo.

—¿Aidan está bien?—preguntó con preocupación.

—¿Aidan? Es un bonito nombre. Él se encuentra perfectamente. El profesor Snape y la señorita Granger amablemente han cuidado de el fin de semana pasado y yo, con la ayuda de una vieja colega y amiga, hemos estado con él desde entonces… Es un niño maravilloso.

Ella dudó. Se vio dividida entre el deseo de permanecer firme y negarse a ir con aquel hombre al que tanto rencor le guardaba y hacer lo correcto, lo que sería dejar el orgullo de lado y aceptar que necesitaba ayuda para cuidarse a sí misma y a su pequeño. ¡Merlín sabía que no deseaba otra cosa más que volver a verlo y tenerlo entre sus brazo y besarlo, y mimarlo!

Así que simplemente asintió levemente, con completa seriedad, demostrándole por su expresión que, a pesar de aceptar, no iba a perdonarlo. Él lo comprendió y le hizo una señal leve para que lo siguiera.

Aún después de esto dudó antes de levantarse y caminar lentamente a su lado.

…

Severus iba de un lado al otro de la habitación, caminando nerviosamente, con la cabeza gacha, perdido en sus pensamientos. De vez en cuando alzaba una de sus manos y se la pasaba por su cabello, apartándose con brusquedad algunos mechones que caían sobre su rostro. En ese momento, todo le molestaba.

—¿Estás seguro?—preguntó al anciano que permanecía sentado en el sillón de la sala.

En aquella ocasión tampoco le importaba que el molesto Dumbledore estuviera sentado en su sillón favorito… ¡Merlín! El maldito sillón donde había pasado una de las noches más asombrosas de su vida junto a Hermione. Tal vez debía quemarlo.

Giró el rostro hacia Albus y vio que él asentía tristemente. El anciano había aparecido media hora antes en su casa con la excusa de contarles sus avances en la difícil relación padre-hija que tenía con Ariana. Pero él no era estúpido y había sospechado que allí había mucho más de lo que pretendía aparentar. Lo interrogó sin piedad e incluso pensó en colocar algunas gotas del Suero de la Verdad en su té pero por fortuna no hizo falta. Él le había dado aquella perturbante noticia que confirmaba sus sospechas.

—Sí, muchacho. Lo siento. No quería ser yo quien te diera esta noticia pero creía que merecías saber la verdad.

—¡Es que no lo entiendo, Albus! ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Ya le había dicho que…

Pero se detuvo inmediatamente antes de terminar la frase.

—El señor Malfoy me contó lo que le hiciste, hijo… Debo decir que estoy de acuerdo con él. No usaré las mismas palabras que él utilizó para referirse a ti pero te diré que eres un idiota— comentó con calma mientras sacaba un caramelo de limón de su bolsillo.—¿Quieres uno?-—le ofreció a Severus.

Éste lo miró con si estuviera loco. ¿Cómo en aquella situación podría ofrecerle un maldito caramelo después de haberlo insultado con tanta calma?

—¡No! Y si usted me llama idiota no quiero ni imaginar cómo me llamó el mocoso de Malfoy.

Albus se entretuvo desenvolviendo el papelito que rodeaba al caramelo.

Severus se dejó caer pesadamente en el otro sillón y tuvo que contener un gemido de frustración. ¿Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que la vio? Él tenía la molesta sensación que había pasado ya un año, o un siglo… No podía creer que la extrañaba tanto. Ahora cada vez que se levantaba no podía dejar de pensar que su casa estaba demasiado solitaria sin ella ni Alex. Asombrosamente, extrañaba los gritos de la mandrágora humana y sus risas… Y la risa divertida de Hermione cuando él no podría tratar con Alex, o la manera seductora en que se mordía el labio inferior al leer haciendo esa mueca de profunda concentración… O esas largas piernas que lo volvían un enfermo adolescente con hormonas desatadas. ¡Por Merlín, como la extrañaba! ¡La quería de vuelta, no sólo en su casa sino en su vida! ¡La quería de vuelta! ¡La quería de vuelta!

Pero Alex se había ido a vivir con Dumbledor y Ariana; y Hermione… Hermione paseaba por Rumania junto a los Weasley.

Después del juicio, en el cual él alegó a favor de la madre de Draco, había vuelto a su casa y no se había encontrado con nadie. Preocupado, asustado y temeroso a la vez de que algo malo les hubiera sucediedo la había buscado por cuanto lugar cruzara en su cabeza hasta que Dumbledore apareció dándole la noticia de que Alex era su nieto y que Hermione lo cuidaría durante un par de días en la mansión de los Malfoy que, milagrosamente, había sido desinfectada a velocidad asombrosa de los pulgones. Y hacía allí había ido directamente dispuesto a hablar con ella. Lo que no se había esperado era que Draco mismo fuera quien lo corriera de allí diciéndole que ella no deseaba verlo. Hubiera sido fácil lanzarle cualquier tipo de hechizo al molesto joven pero si ella no deseaba verlo no había mucho que él pudiera hacer salvo obligarla a escucharlo. Y eso mismo era lo que había planeado hacer dos días después cuando regresó a la mansión. Pero con una petulante sonrisa, Draco le había comunicado que Dumbledore se había llevado a Alex y que Hermione se había marchado a Rumania cuando los Weasley la invitaron.

Había pensado en la loca idea de ir también allí y secuestrarla… Y esa idea le parecía cada vez más tentadora dado que no tenía idea de cuándo iba a regresar y ahora Dumbledore venía con esa noticia… Él necesitaba verla y hablarle con urgencia. Había cometido un error, lo sabía, uno que no se trataba precisamente de haberle hecho el amor. Tenía que disculparse inmediatamente por la forma atroz en que se había comportado.

—No puedo creerlo—musitó en voz baja.

—-Pues, créelo, muchacho. La señora Weasley me mandó una carta diciéndome que cada vez estaba más segura…

Él no se refería precisamente a aquello sino al hecho de que ella no hubiera confiado en él lo suficiente como para decirlo. Sin embargo, a pesar de que había tenido la leve sospecha, todavía le costaba a su mente procesar aquella información. Una cosa era tener un pensamiento pasajero y otra muy diferente, el tener la realidad frente a su cara.

Pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que no podía quedarse allí de brazos cruzados. Se levantó de su sillón favorito decidido a poner su plan en marcha y ,sin darle tiempo al anciano de comprender lo que estaba a punto de suceder, desapareció.

…

—¡Hermione!

Ella giró el rostro hacia Ginny que la llamaba en ese momento y contempló el paquete envuelto en papel marrón que tenía en sus manos.

—¿Qué sucede Ginny?— le preguntó bajando el libro que estaba leyendo sobre la historia de la ciudad en donde se encontraban.

—Llegaron los tomos de "Historia de flora y fauna fantástica Rumana" que encargaste a la librería el Lunes—le contestó entregándole el paquete.

—Gracias—le contestó con una sonrisa.

Comenzó a desenvolver el paquete y a sacar los libros, viéndolos con cuidado, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que Ginny aún no se había marchado y la contemplaba fijamente, como si estuviera esperando a que ella dijera algo más o le diera algo a cambio.

—¿Pasa algo, Ginny?— le preguntó sintiéndose incómoda bajo esa mirada tan fija.

—Mi madre cree que estás embarazada— soltó sin dar muchas vueltas.

Hermione la contempló con la boca abierta a causa del asombro.

—¡Por Merlín, no! ¡No lo estoy!— le aseguró con sinceridad—¿De dónde sacó esa idea?

—Dice que ya no comes como siempre, que dos veces a la mañana te levantaste con nauseas y te pasas la mayor parte de las noches con insomnio...— la voz de ella se fue apagando poco a poco al ver la cara de incredulidad de Hermione— Bueno… y… eh… Albus le dio a entender mediante comentarios poco recatados que posiblemente te acostaste con Snape.

—¿Y eso le hizo pensar que estaba embarazada? ¿Ella le creyó?—dijo Hermione con furia— Si me levanté con nauseas dos veces es porque mi estómago no se acostumbró a la comida de aquí. Harry y George también estaban así…

—-Sí, lo sé—comentó Ginny sin dejar de verla— Pero… ¿Sucedió algo con Snape? ¿O no?

Hermione se sonrojó mientras apartaba la vista para jugar con el borde de la tapa de un libro que tenía en su mano y eso fue todo lo que necesitó su amiga para comprender la verdad.

—¡Oh, por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Sucedió! ¡Te acostaste con…!

—Shh… ¡Silencio!—le ordenó Hermione no recuperando su color habitual—No tienes porqué gritarlo para que todo el mundo se entere.

—¡Pero te acostaste con Severus Snape!

—¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!— preguntó Ron que en ese momento entraba a la habitación.

Hermione le dio una mirada amenazadora a Ginny advirtiéndole que después iba a pagar las consecuencias por lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Lo siento—musitó Ginny arrepentida.

—Dime que escuché mal y que en realdad Ginny no dijo lo que creo que oí decir— pidió Ron acercándose a Hermione con expresión implorante— Dime que Ginny no dijo que tu y Snape hicieron… Eso…

Hermione siempre había sabido que su amigo había tenido una especie de enamoramiento hacia ella y, por más que en un momento se sintió capaz de corresponder, ahora no podía hacer otra cosa más que verlo como el amigo que era. Además, esos días que se había quedado a su lado no había hecho más que darle pequeñas ideas de que quería "algo más" con ella. Pequeñas insinuaciones que la estaban exasperando.

Así que, con todo el valor que pudo reunir, se levantó y miró a Ron fijamente a los ojos.

—Escuchaste mal-—le contestó mientras veía que suspiraba de alivio— Ginny no dijo que Snape y yo hicimos "Eso", dijo: ¡Te acostaste con Severus Snape! Y, para aclarar, no sólo fue a dormir.

Y sin permitirle salir de su estupefacción, salió de la casa donde se estaba quedando con la familia Weasley y se apresuró a adentrarse a las calles muggles de la ciudad de Braşov.

Esta ciudad estaba ubicada casi en el centro de Rumania y a ella le encantaba. Decidida a despejarse se encaminó hacia la conocida Biserica Neagră, una iglesia de estilo gótico que había comenzado a construirse en 1384 por un grupo de magos para luego pasar a manos de los muggles tres años antes de su terminación.

Pero, por más que intentó despejar su mente con el paisaje de la zona, no pudo hacerlo porque su mente constantemente volvía a aquel fin de semana que había pasado junto a Severus. Lo extrañan y quería volver a verlo. En ese momento no estaba segura si el consejo que le había dado Albus sobre alejarse un tiempo para dejar que Snape acomode sus pensamientos había sido el mejor. ¿Y si él no pensaba en lo sucedido? ¿Y si no la extrañaba como ella a él?

Iba tan perdida en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones que no notó, al doblar en una esquina, que alguien comenzaba a seguirla.

Todo sucedió tan rápidamente.

Cubrieron su rostro con una bolsa negra de tela, le quitaron la varita y le sostuvieron con fuera los brazos para que no pudiera moverse. Sintió la misma sensación que al aparecerse antes de que sus pies volvieran a sentir el suelo. La soltaron mientras le quitaban la bolsa en la cabeza y fue ahí cuando vio el rostro de su captor.

—¡¿Severus?!—preguntó con incredulidad.


	24. Secuestro

**_¡Hola! Ustedes sólo me dicen si el capítulo no les gustó... ¿Ok? _**

* * *

**_Severus no me pertenece... :(_**

* * *

**_Secuestro_**

Severus Snape usaba su usual levita negra pero sin la capa y la contemplaba con una expresión molesta. Le pareció un tanto irónica aquella situación porque, de los dos, ella era la que tenía todo el derecho de mostrarse enfadada. Pero no, él, por alguna razón que Hermione desconocía, se creía capaz de enojarse con ella después de haberle dado un susto de muerte en ese "secuestro".

—¡Maldito infeliz!—le gritó—¡¿Se puede saber qué te sucede?! ¿A caso te has vuelto loco?

Y, para su mayor molestia, él sólo cambio la expresión de enojo a una que tenía un aire ofendido. ¿Él se había ofendido porque ella le estaba gritando? ¿Qué le sucedía a ese hombre? Ella lo amaba, sí, pero eso no quería decir que le iba a permitir hacer esa clase de tonterías sin sentidos.

—Jamás he estado tan seguro de mi cordura como en este momento—comentó él con suavidad.

Hermione resopló.

—Pues, permíteme dudar—comentó con burla.

—No te lo permitiré—indicó—Hermione, tenemos que hablar.

—¿Y si sólo deseaba hablar conmigo porqué no sólo me buscó en vez de… hacer esto!—lo exclamó—Si me hubiera enviado una lechuza o a su Patronus pidiéndome que nos encontremos en algún sitio, incluso si implicaba que tenía que regresar de Rumiania para verlo, yo lo hubiera hecho. ¡No era necesario llegar a tanto!

—¡¿Tanto?! ¿Y qué se supone que debía hacer si cuando fui a verte a la Mansión Malfoy Draco me dijo que no querías verme?

Hermione le miró con asombro. Ella jamás había estado en la Mansión y mucho menos le había dicho a Draco que hiciera tal cosa. Pero si le llegaba a decir tal cosa a Severus él sería capaz de ir a ver a Malfoy y hacerle pagar por haberle mentido. Así que, arriesgándose y estando dispuesta a mentir por la metedura de pata de su ahora amigo (y haciendo una nota mental para recordarse a sí misma ir a verlo y darle una buena reprimenda) dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

—Lo siento, pero estaba molesta en ese momento ¡Y lo sigo estando!

—¿Tú estás molesta? Estoy seguro que eso no se compara con lo enojado que estoy yo.

—No deberías estarlo. ¡No te llamaron un error, no te dijeron que hacer el amor contigo fue una equivocación, no te pidieron matrimonio porque era una cuestión de practicidad y no te secuestraron cuando ibas caminando por la calle! ¡A mí, sí, Severus! ¡Y fuiste tú el idiota que hizo esa sarta de tonterías!

Él tuvo la desfachatez de mostrarse avergonzado y ofendido al mismo tiempo. Hermione quiso reír como una histérica al verlo. Creía que sólo él podría poner esa expresión en su rostro, una que claramente decía: Lo siento, pero no me arrepiento. Y no, no creía que él fuera capaz de arrepentirse de lo que había hecho.

Sin embargo, para su asombro, lo que oyó a continuación la dejó un tanto anonadada.

—Lo siento—dijo él gruñendo entre dientes y bajando la mirada al suelo.

Hermione dio un paso atrás y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Qué?—preguntó, no porque no había oído sino porque no lo podía creer.

—¡Lo siento!—gritó Severus aún más con rabia, alzando la cabeza para verla a los ojos—¡Maldita sea, Hermione! Sé que te ofendí pero esa nunca fue mi intensión.

—Entonces, ¿cuál fue?

—Yo sólo… sólo quería… quería que nosotros pasemos lavidajuntos….

Por más enojada que estuviera tuvo que morderse el labio inferior con fuerza para no sonreír enormemente. Severus parecía tan nervioso al tener que dar esa simple respuesta y ella, que la llamasen loca, sólo deseaba ir a su lado y abrazarlo con fuerza.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—No me hagas repetirlo, Hermione.—indicó con cierta amenaza en la voz.

—No es por eso. Yo no escuché que lo me dijiste.

Y realmente no había escuchado. Severus había comenzado a hablar con un tono normal pero a medida de que iba avanzando en la oración su voz se había ido volviendo más baja y más veloz. Así que lo único que oyó fue un murmullo, casi como un gruñido largo.

—Dije que…—lo vio tomar aire con fuerza por la boca—que… quería que pasemos…

—¿Si?

—Quería que pases el resto de tu vida a mi lado.

Hermione se sintió empalidecer cuando oyó, ahora con claridad, lo que había dicho Severus. No porque le disgustase la idea sino porque el asombro era demasiado grande como para poder asimilarlo de repente. Estaba feliz. ¡Estaba más que feliz! Pero era una felicidad tan grande que su cuerpo no sabía si saltar de alegría, abalanzarse sobre él o caer desmayado de la impresión.

Y su expresión fue tan drástica y su silencio tan largo que Severus rápidamente lo tomó como una afirmación a una de sus ideas: ella no compartía los mismos sentimientos por él.

Debía de haberlo sabido. Si le había dicho que no la otra vez nada le había asegurado que esa vez también le iba a decir que sí. Era un estúpido y un maldito imbécil por creer lo que le habían dicho. ¿Ella amarlo? Era ridículo incluso pensar en la idea y ahora allí estaba, sufriendo las consecuencias por tener tantas esperanzas infundadas.

Así que, armándose de su caparazón de frialdad, alzó el mentó y la contempló como si él no acabara de entregarle el corazón y ella lo hubiera pisoteado sin piedad. Se sentía herido, por supuesto, pero no podía enfadarse con Hermione por no corresponderle.

—¿Es verdad lo que dijo Molly?

Ella, que hasta unos momentos atrás había estado mirando la nada sin saber que responderle, alzó rápidamente el rostro para mirarlo.

—¿Qué?—inquirió como atontada, pero luego sus palabras parecieron penetrar en su mente y su expresión cambió por completo—¡NO! ¡No estoy embarazada!

—¿Estás segura?

—Claro que sí, Severus, es mi cuerpo. Creo que notaría un cambio como ese.

—¿Has hecho alguna prueba?

—Por supuesto. Compre dos pruebas caseras y las dos me dieron negativo. No es que estuviera pensando que tal vez yo este… ya sabes… Sólo quería estar segura. Admito que fue muy tonto de mi parte no tomar precauciones.

—¿Pruebas caseras?—preguntó él con desconfianza.

—Sí, lo que usan los muggles—aclaró—Son bastante confiables.

De repente, él se giró y salió de la habitación en la que se encontraban, dejándola sola, ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que estuviera de regreso de nuevo, trayendo en su mano una pequeña probeta con un líquido ámbar.

—Para estar seguros—dijo tendiéndoselo.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Estoy segura—indicó molesta—Esto no es necesario.

—Sí, lo es—refutó con un tono que no debía ser contradicho.

Ella tomó el recipiente con brusquedad y se lo llevó a la boca.

—Sólo espero que no estés intentando envenenarme—murmuró antes de beberse todo el contenido.

Él rodó los ojos ante ese comentario. Ambos esperaron unos momentos, esperando.

—¿Qué se supone que debe suceder?—preguntó finalmente Hermione.

—Si no estás embarazada, nada—dijo él.

—Entonces, ahí tienes. No sucede nada. Te dije que no estaba, debías confiar en mí. ¿Estás contento?

Él sabía que debería estarlo pero no era así. Si al menos ella hubiera estado esperando un hijo suyo tendría una buena excusa para pasar tiempo a su lado. Pero no era así. Hermione ya no tenía ninguna razón para quedarse allí y él no tenía ninguna para retenerla.

—Sí—dijo con seriedad.

Le dio la espalda y volvió a salir de aquel cuarto.

Hermione miró por primera vez a su alrededor cuando él volvió a salir. Estaba en un dormitorio que nunca antes había visto. A su espalda, en el fondo de la habitación, había una amplia cama de dos plazas perfectamente arreglada y a los lados de ésta unas mesitas de madera con lámparas eléctricas encendidas que alumbraban tenuemente. Había un par de ventanas pero estaban cubiertas por unas cortinas oscuras que impedían que la luz del exterior ingresase. A su costado derecho, un pequeño armario se alzaba y, más allá, una amplia repisa llena de libros.

Severus volvió a ingresar a la habitación con un libro abierto en su mano.

—¿En dónde estamos?—preguntó Hermione.

Lo vio alzar la vista tan deprisa que ella casi supuso que le dolió el cuello al hacerlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—inquirió con asombro.

—¡Tú me secuestraste y me trajiste a este sitio!—exclamó ella.

—Eso lo sé… pero… ¿Por qué no te has ido?

—Después de decirme que quiere que pase el resto de mi vida a tu lado, ¿Quieres que me marche?

—Pero… pensé… pensé que…—tartamudeó—No respondiste nada. Pensé que era un no.

Ella suavizó su expresión y le sonrió en forma de disculpa.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intensión. Estaba demasiado asombrada—indicó ruborizándose— Me encantaría, Severus.

Parecía ser que ahora era su turno de no poder encontrar las palabras justas para responderle.

—¿Has cambiado de opinión? ¿Debo quedarme o no?

—¡No! Quiero decir… quiero que te quedes.

Ella esperó que él dijera algo o que al menos se acercase a ella para besarla pero aún parecía no poder reaccionar.

—Eh… aún no me has dicho dónde estamos—comentó.

—En Wells.

—¡¿En Wells?! ¡Estamos de regreso en Inglaterra!—exclamó con enfado.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Ahora por qué estás enfadada?

—¿Por qué? ¡Tal vez porque me secuestraste de un país y me llevaste a otro!

—¿Y eso qué? Ya te dije que quería hablar contigo.

Hermione tomó aire profundamente en un intento de calmar su enojo.

—De acuerdo, sólo debo escribirle a los Weasley diciéndole que estoy bien y que no se preocupen por mí—dijo mientras iba a sentarse al borde de la cama.

Él la observó en silencio sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación.

Moviéndose con un sigilo propio sólo de un espía, se sentó a su lado en silencio.

—¿Cómo está Alex?

—Bien. Albus ya encontró a su hija y ella y el niño están viviendo con él. No se puede decir que la mujer está contenta con la situación pero sabe que por su cuenta no podría mantener jamás a su hijo.

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio entre los dos. Era ridículo lo que estaba sucediendo. Ambos se querían, habían hecho el amor, juntos habían pasado un fin de semana juntos cuidando a un niño molesto que gritaba como una mandrágora pero ahora ninguno sabía cómo proceder.

—¡Por Merlín!—exclamó él lanzando un bufido.

Ella lo contempló con confusión.

—¿Qué sucede?

Severus giró el rostro hacia el de ella y la miró en silencio por unos segundos.

—Tengo ganas de besarte—dijo antes de inclinarse sobre sus labios y tomarlos entre los suyos.

Hermione jadeó de la sorpresa pero rápidamente se recuperó cuando él adentró su lengua y acarició la de ella. Sus ojos se cerraron por cuenta propia mientras lo besaba. Cada una de las sensaciones que recorría su cuerpo al hacerlo eran demasiado fuertes como para poder soportarlas con los ojos abiertos.

Severus acarició su cintura con una de sus manos mientras la otra se elevaba a su rostro y acariciaba su mejilla con el pulgar antes de trasladarse hacia la parte de atrás de su cabeza y enterrar sus dedos en su indómita cabellera. La sintió estremecerse en sus brazos y le encantó poder sentirla. Ella parecía demasiado predispuesta a dejarse llevar por la situación y lo notaba por el modo en que su beso se volvía más exigente y por el modo en que sus manos lo aferraban por sus hombros, empujándolo hacia su cuerpo. Pero esta vez él estaba decidido a no ir con demasiada prisa. La primera vez, al igual que la segunda, que habían estado juntos, sólo había sido deseo en su estado más puro. Él ni siquiera estaba seguro en aquel entonces que en su pecho albergaba alguna clase de sentimiento hacia ella. En cabio, ahora aquello había cambiado.

Se separó de sus labios haciendo caso omiso a la queja de ella y comenzó a besar su mentón, deslizando con delicadeza su boca por toda la línea de su mandíbula hasta toparse con el lóbulo de su oreja. La oyó contener el aire de su respiración cuando lo succionó con suavidad para luego mordisquear la parte de atrás de su oreja y descender por su cuello con besos húmedos y abrazadores.

Alzó ambas manos hasta sus hombros y de ahí a su espalda donde por unos momentos se distrajo acariciándola con las yemas de sus dedos por sobre la tela para reconfortarla, disfrutando de cada uno de sus estremecimientos. Volvió a tomar sus labios en el momento en que sus dedos se deslizaban hacia la parte de delante de su camisa y desprendían el primer botón; y a éste le continuó el siguiente y el siguiente… y por cada botón que desprendía sus dedos iban acariciando la suave piel que encontraba a su paso, rozando el contorno de su clavícula, pasando por el valle de sus senos, acariciándola por sobre el sujetador, tocando su cintura hasta llegar a su ombligo.

Ella tembló y jadeó su nombre sobre su beso.

Severus volvió a terminar el beso pero esta vez no oyó ninguna queja de su parte. La miró al rostro y vio como sus párpados se elevaban suavemente, como dos alas de mariposas, mientras pestañaba en un intento de conseguir volver a la realidad. Y su mirada… ¡Qué mirada le devolvían esos ojos castaños teñidos de deseo! Era tan ardiente que sólo le hacían desear abalanzarse sobre ella y poseerla como un animal. Pero no iba a hacerlo. Se prometió que iría lento y pensaba cumplir su palabra.

La tomó de las manos con suavidad y le dio un pequeño empujón para indicarle que se parara. Ella lo hizo sin ninguna pregunta pero su mirada era interrogante. Él sólo le sonrió burlonamente. Estando ella de pié frente a él, que estaba sentado en la cama, la altura era perfecta.

Llevó sus manos a su cintura y descendió con lentitud hasta el borde de su pantalón de Jeans. Delineó toda la parte superior de la tela hasta el centro, donde comenzó a desprenderlo. Cuando lo logró, lo deslizó por sus piernas. ¡Merlín, qué piernas tan jodidamente hermosas! Él sería capaz de quedarse viéndolas como un bobo por el resto de su vida… o tal vez no, en algún momento el deseo de tocarlas sería superior al de sólo observarlas. Cada tanto alzaba el rostro hacia ella y podía ver como se ruborizaba graciosamente. Le resultaba toda una sorpresa, una muy grata, el ver este nuevo lado de Hermione. La vez anterior él había sido el seducido y ella la seductora; en cambio, en esta ocasión, los roles parecían haberse invertido.

Hizo que se quitara las zapatillas y las medias antes de deslizarle por sus pies sus pantalones y dejar caer la prenda en algún rincón.

Ahora la tenía delante de él con sólo dos pequeños trozos de tela cubriendo sitios estratégicos. Y no supo decir cuál vista prefería, si a la Hermione desnuda o a la Hermione con ropa interior.

Aún sin desdecirse, Severus se inclinó sobre ella y se acercó su boca a su ombligo, rodeándolo con su lengua mientras sus manos se cerraban en torno a la cintura de ella. Ella aspiró con fuerza y una rápida mirada hacia arriba le hizo ver que nuevamente había cerrado sus ojos. Fue subiendo con sus labios, explorando la piel, hasta toparse con sus senos. Los envolvió en sus manos con suavidad, disfrutando del recuerdo de la primera vez que los tocó.

—Severus…— gimoteó su nombre con suavidad.

Él sintió un terrible placer al oír su nombre en aquel tono tan suplicante y excitante. Adoraba saber que era él quien le hacía sentir tan necesitada.

Deslizó sus manos a la parte de atrás de su espalda y de un movimiento ágil y perfecto, desprendió su sostén. No tardó en deslizar las tiras por sus brazos, ayudándose por ella. Parecía estar tan desesperada como él.

Severus iba a quedarse contemplándola unos momentos, jugando con sus senos, disfrutando tocarlos y probarlos con su boca pero sólo pudo hacerlo por unos instantes porque Hermione pareció decidida a tomar cartas en el asunto y, buscando su boca, la devoró como poseída. Él no pudo hacer más que gemir sobre sus labios cuando la sintió apretar su estómago contra su ya evidente erección. Si pudiera decidir, él preferiría que lo acariciase de forma tortuosa con otra parte de su anatomía pero eso sólo llevaría a que se descontrolara y todo fuera más de prisa de lo que planeaba.

Así que, en un intento de retomar el control, deslizó sus manos por la suavidad de su espalda, tocando sus costillas, rozando su cintura hasta sus nalgas levemente cubiertas por sus bragas. Las apretó y estrujó a su antojo, disfrutando de acariciarla de ese modo. Y luego, que fue lo que la hizo cortar el beso para lanzar un profundo gemido implorante, deslizó sus dedos por debajo de la tela y la acarició íntimamente. Ella se aferró a sus hombros con fuerza mientras él la tocaba. Podía sentir sus aliento jadeante chocar contra la curva de su cuello.

—Severus… mis piernas… tiemblan…

No pudo evitar sonreír con cierta malicia ante ese comentario y, luego de aferrarla con fuerza por su cintura para evitar que se cayera, la acarició más profundamente, aumentando la velocidad y ganándose varios gemidos con su nombre hasta hacerla llegar al orgasmo.

Hermione se desplomó sobre él y, en el intento de sostenerla, perdió el equilibrio y ambos terminaron en el suelo llevándose un buen golpe. A ella pareció no molestarle porque rió suavemente mientras tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás y se tapaba el rostro sonrosado con una mano.

Se miraron y rápidamente dejó de sonreír. La pasión que segundos atrás la había gobernado parecía volver a resurgir directamente de su bajo vientre pero también de su corazón. Se inclinó sobre sus codos y le hizo una señal para que él se acercara a besarla.

Severus no lo pensó dos veces y se apresuró a volver a besarla. Sabía que ella ya estaba lista para él pero aún así quería tomarse su tiempo para seguir disfrutando del momento. Dejó que Hermione deslizara sus manos por encima de su pecho, tironeando la tela de sus prendas.

—Estás demasiado vestido—le informó.

Apenas oyó las palabras. Tenerla debajo de él con las piernas abiertas y sus senos chocando con su pecho era demasiada distracción como para pensar en forma coherente.

—Desvísteme—dijo con un tono de falsa casualidad mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

Ella negó con la cabeza lo que lo confundió.

—No hay tiempo. Te quiero ahora.

—Hermione… tiempo es lo que nos sobra—le informó antes de inclinar la cabeza para besarla pero ella se apartó.

—Entonces, será otro día… Te necesito ahora, Severus… Por favor…

Y fue esa simple súplica la que lo hizo mandar a volar su idea de seguir explorando el cuerpo de la joven que tenía debajo. Ella se retorció y sus manos encontraron un camino rápido para llegar a sus pantalones. Los desabrochó y no disimuló su placer al encontrarlo ya excitado y listo.

¡Merlín, Hermione parecía tener miles de facetas y él estaba dispuesto a descubrir cada una de ellas! ¡Incluso si eso quería decir que tendría que hacerle el amor todos los días, el resto de sus vidas! Era magnífica. Tanto en su forma tímida como en la seductora. Ella era como un libro cuyo contenido era desconocido y él estaba ansioso por empezar a leerlo.

Él le quitó las bragas con cuidado y se inclinó nuevamente sobre ella, mirándola a los ojos mientras la penetraba con sumo cuidado, temiendo causarle algún tipo de molestia o dolor. Pero no fue así porque, a medida de que se deslizaba dentro suyo, ella sólo gemía, arqueando la espalda e intentando aferrar sus manos a algo pero sólo hallando el suelo.

Cuando empezó a mecerse ella parecía estar al compás de cada uno de sus movimientos. Parecían complementarse de un modo superior y supremo. Unieron sus manos a los laterales de la cabeza de Hermione y, más allá de algún que otro beso, sólo el movimiento de sus caderas los excitaba.

Severus pudo ver el momento exacto en que los parpados de Hermione comenzaban a pesarle mientras el vaivén de la penetración se hacía más errático y veloz.

—No—jadeó cuando la vio cerrar los ojos, haciéndola abrirlos nuevamente—Quiero verte.

Ella pareció comprenderlo y mientras ambos se acercaban más y más al clímax, Hermione luchó por mantener sus ojos abiertos, permitiéndole ver en el momento exacto cuando el orgasmo la atravesó y, seguido al suyo, vino el de él.


	25. Draco enamorado

**_¡Hola! Lamento mucho por la tardanza. Había tenido problemas con mi computadora por lo que no pude subir antes._**

**_ Lo siento, este capítulo es algo corto. _**

**_Esta historia ya se está terminando. Sólo queda un capítulo más que se lo debo a Irisheather de la Boda de ambos. y el epílogo. _**

* * *

**_Severus no me pertenece... :(_**

* * *

**_Draco enamorado_**

Hermione no quería pero sabía perfectamente que ya era tiempo de volver al mundo "real", en donde no todo era pasar día tras día con Severus, haciendo el amor, comiendo cuando fuera estrictamente necesario, disfrutando de una vida lejos de las preocupaciones y de personas molestas que podrían entrometerse en su pequeño (e inmenso a la vez) mundo personal. Sus padres estaban preocupados por ella ya que la última vez que los había visto había sido antes de ir a Rumania con los Weasley. Les había avisado que se encontraba bien mediante una lechuza, pero sin comentarles sobre su paradero. Severus había sido muy claro al impedirle que diese a conocer el sitio donde quedaban, no quería que nadie, mucho menos algún Weasley, pusiera un pie allí.

Giró su cuerpo lo máximo que pudo, lo que no era mucho en realidad porque Severus la mantenía aprisionada a su lado. En algún momento de la noche él había dejado caer pesadamente su brazo sobre su cintura. Un gesto que le parecía adorablemente posesivo y molesto a la vez. Molesto porque en ese momento preciso debía de levantarse y marcharse. Con mucho cuidado, tomó su mano e intentó elevarla unos centímetros para poder liberarse y así correr a la ducha. Pero parecía que aquella parte de su cuerpo se había vuelto cien veces más pesada de lo normal porque apenas pudo mantenerla elevada unos segundos antes de dejarla caer.

Giró el rostro hacia donde estaba Severus y lo vio con los párpados caídos, respirando pausadamente como si nada pudiera perturbar el tranquilo sueño que lo invadía. Pero Hermione lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para suponer que en realidad no estaba dormido. Después de todo, ya varias noches seguidas habían compartido la cama para conocer algunas de sus manías.

—Severus…—susurró implorante su nombre—Debo levantarme. Anoche hablamos y te dije que hoy debía ir a ver a Draco. Se lo prometí…

No hubo respuesta de su parte más que un ronquido fuerte. Ella rodó los ojos. Sí, ahora lo confirmaba: él no estaba dormido porque jamás había roncado de ese modo.

Eran las diez de la mañana de un día domingo, salvo por la sábana que la cubría estaba completamente desnuda y, dentro de pocos minutos debía de estar en Londres.

—Severus, por favor—volvió a decir.

Él siguió sumido en ese simulado sueño.

Resopló, exasperada.

Bien, si deseaba seguir así, lo dejaría. Ella tomaría venganza por mano propia… Literalmente.

Lentamente, casi advirtiéndole con aquel gesto, deslizó su brazo por debajo de la sábana, entre ellos dos. Palpó con las yemas de sus dedos, como si de alas de mariposa se tratasen, los músculos de su estómago, sintiéndolo tensarse a medida que descendía por su bajo vientre hasta que llegó a su objetivo y dejó que sus uñas rasparan la sumamente delicada piel por toda su extensión.

—Si piensas que con esto te dejaré marchar… estás equivocada— dijo Severus con voz ronca, abriendo los ojos—Por el contrario, me hace querer dejarte encerrada por otras cuantas semanas.

Hermione apartó la mano y lo contempló con desmesurada inocencia.

—No sé de qué hablas.

Severus la soltó pero, con movimientos ágiles, la colocó debajo de él y se adueñó por completo de su boca, deleitándose con sus labios, con su modo de cerrar los ojos mientras se acariciaban.

Y para su fortuna no tardó demasiado en hacerla olvidar que tenía que marcharse. Ya después encontraría el modo de recordárselo y se divertiría viendo como ella lo culpaba de llegar tarde.

De todos modos, el malcriado de Malfoy podría esperar.

Draco miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo aunque trataba de disimularlo. Era un Malfoy y no podía permitirse ese tipo de debilidades. Se encontraba en un parque muggle. El atardecer se extendía en el cielo en toda su impotencia mientras que en el horizonte el juego de luces del sol que se escondía formaba una majestuosidad de colores, pero él no podía concentrarse en admirar el paisaje.

De vez en cuando posaba sus ojos en la joven que tenía frente a él. Sus cabellos, un tono de rubio más oscuro que el de él y sus ojos verdes que irradiaban inocencia. Y no había duda alguna que aquella muggle que conoció meses atrás, una noche que vagaba solo pensando en lo que se había convertido su vida después de la caída del Señor Oscuro, era una de las criaturas más inocentes que había conocido.

Elizabeth.

Recordaba perfectamente cómo había sucedido todo. Era imposible olvidar ese instante en que su vida dio un completo giro, dejándolo mareado y desorientado.

Él había estado caminando casi sin mirar por donde iba por una de las calles menos transitadas del Londres Muggle. Ya era tarde y no había casi nadie a esas horas de la noche, salvo salvo por algún que otro transeúnte que salían de algún bar. No se podría decir que el lugar por donde iba era de los más seguros, muchos menos a esas horas, pero a él no le importaba. Tenía su varita por cualquier cosa que pudiese suceder y había aprendido, obligado por su madre, a defenderse de la manera muggle: con golpes de puños.

Recordaba que pocas horas antes había estado lloviendo por lo que la acera había estado cubierta de humedad y charcos que él se encargaba de esquivar para no ensuciarse sus lustrosos zapatos negros. Claro que si los ensuciaba un solo movimiento de su varita alcanzaría para limpiarlos y dejarlos como nuevos; o los elfos domésticos que trabajaban en la Mansón se encargarían de borrar cualquier mancha o suciedad.

En ese momento, esos pensamientos lo llevaron a recordar a Hermione Granger. Seguramente ella se enfadaría por eso.

Sonrió sin proponérselo.

Hacía varios meses que no la veía. Pero posiblemente ella ya no deseaba volver a verlo después de cómo había terminado lo suyo. No es que los sentimientos que alguna vez tuvo siguiera, pero ese tiempo había aprendido a ver lo buena persona que era y le hubiera gustado tenerla a su lado en esos momentos que se sentía tan mal. Pero la guerra, la maldita guerra había hecho que cada uno cumpliera su rol y en eso ambos quedaron de lados opuestos. Tal vez habían sido mejor así.

¿Pero qué más daba ahora? Su padre estaba muerto, su madre destrozada que lloraba todas las noches cuando pensaba que nadie la oía y él que no tenía idea de cómo consolarla.

No le gustaba culparlo, pero había veces que no podía evitar hacerlo: Lucius Malfoy, su padre, era el responsable. Si no fuera por su maldito orgullo y su necesidad de vanagloriarse por ser un sangre pura ni su madre ni él estaría ahora sufriendo.

Había agachado la cabeza al suelo y vuelto a esquivar otro charco de agua.

La calle se había ido haciendo más oscura a medida que avanzaba dado que algunos focos de las luces estaban rotos. Había tachos de basura tumbados en el suelo, mojados, desprendiendo un aroma nauseabundo. Pero, gracias a la reciente lluvia, una fresca brisa soplaba llevándose aquel aroma lejos de allí. Él había alzado la vista al cielo aún cubierto por gruesos nubarrones entrecortados que dejaban ver alguna que otra estrella. Había lanzado un suspiro y luego había continuando caminado con las manos en los bolsillos.

A unos pocos metros de allí había un bar muggle. Por unos momentos consideró ingresar y beber algo; pero no llevaba consigo dinero de esa clase así que desistió de la idea. Además, cuando cruzó frente a él, se dio cuenta que alguien estaba apagando las luces del local. Estaba cerrando.

La puerta de éste se había abierto y se había escuchado la voz de una joven.

—¡Charlie, me voy! John se preocupará si llego tarde nuevamente.

Recordó haber oído que alguien respondía pero no se acordaba qué. La joven había sonreído y se había girado hacia la calle encontrándose con la mirada fija de Draco que, sin darse cuenta, se había detenido allí.

No supo qué le sucedió al verla, simplemente entendió una cosa: quería conocerla. Ella parecía tener su edad y apenas sobrepasaba el metro y medio. Tenía el cabello rubio casi llegándole a la cintura con algunos mechones teñidos de azul. Sus fracciones eran delicadas y, a pesar de la poca luz que había, Draco pudo notar que sus ojos eran de un impresionante verde.

—Lo siento, ya estamos cerrando–le había dicho ella con una tímida sonrisa.

Draco quiso contestarle. Abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Simplemente se quedó observándola, anonadado, fascinado con toda ella. ¿Quién diría que una muggle podría ser tan linda? Era como un pequeño duendecillo de mirada traviesa.

–¿Te encuentras bien?–le preguntó frunciendo el ceño ella al notar que él no decía nada.

—¿Eh? Sí…Sí. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Ella abrió los ojos asombrada. Él tampoco estaba en mejor estado. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Él había dicho aquello siendo tan directo? Bueno, entendía que ella era linda pero… ¿Pedirle una cita de ese modo? Definitivamente, estar a esas altas horas despierto le había hecho mal.

—¿En qué pienas?

La voz de Elizabeth lo había traído rápidamente al presente de nuevo. La miró a los ojos y sonrió inconscientemente. Tan sólo le bastó mirarla a los ojos para comprender que no podría olvidarla. Amor a primera vista, dirían algunos. Pero Draco no era de esos románticos, al menos eso creía él porque Hermione le había asegurado lo contrario. La cuestión era que desde ese momento había hecho hasta lo imposible para toparse con ella hasta hacer que aceptara salir con él en una cita. Cita a la que le siguieron muchas más.

—En ti—contestó giñándole un ojo logrando hacerla ruborizar.

Había comenzado a salir con Lizy ocultándole la realidad de que era un mago pero ahora que su madre ya había sido absuelta de los cargos quería convertirla en la nueva señora Malfoy y para eso necesitaba contarle la verdad.

Apartó la vista de ella y miró hacia la entrada del parque. ¿Dónde rayos se había metido Hermione? Ya llevaba más de media hora retrasada. Él no era de los que pedían favores y tener que decirle a Hermione que lo ayudase a hacerle comprender a Lizy la verdad sin espantarla había sido una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho.

Sintió la delicada mano de la joven sobre la de él y volteó el rostro para mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó ella con expresión preocupada.

—S… Sí.

¡Por Merlín! ¿Había tartamudeado? Él no era un maldito cobarde. Tragó saliva y decidió comenzar a contárselo él mismo. Al parecer, Granger había quedado en otros asunto con su antiguo profesor.

—Lizy… Yo… tengo que confesarte algo… Algo muy importante que tendría que haberte dicho cuando empezamos a salir…

—¿Estás casado?— inquirió ella con burla—¿Tienes hijos? ¿Eres un asesino fugitivo que me eligió como su siguiente víctima?

—¡No! ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?— le preguntó.

Ella se encogió de hombros. A pesar de que pensaba conocerla de vez en cuando ella salía con algún comentario o idea que lo dejaba estupefacto. Tenía ideas y gustos algo raros, no lo iba a negar, pero él la amaba tal y cual era. Incluso cuando ella le dijo que no iba a acostarse con él porque quería esperar a la noche de bodas… y él había aceptado diciéndole que la iba a hacer su esposa lo más rápido que pudiera y mientras tanto la haría agonizar del deseo. ¡Diablos! Ya había olvidado cuantas veces había tenido que bañarse con agua helada después de una sesión de besos que lo había dejado completamente encendido.

¡Él había aceptado estar con ella sin tener sexo! Si tal cosa no probaba que la amaba no sabía qué lo haría.

—Entonces ¿Qué es eso que tienes que confesarme?— le preguntó ella.

—Yo… soy un mago.

El rostro de Lizy permaneció impasible.

—¿Y?—inquirió.—Tengo un tío abuelo que hace algunos trucos de magia. Es realmente malo pero muchas veces lo contrataron para fiestas infantiles.

—No, no me refiero a esos trucos muggles— la interrumpió.

—¿Muggles? ¿Qué es eso?

—Así es como llama mi gente a las personas que no tienen magia… Gente como… tu.

—¿Es un insulto? Porque si me estás insultando, Malfoy, te aseguro que…

—¡TE ESTOY INTENTANDO DECIR QUE SOY UN MAGO DE VERDAD! ¡De los que tiene varita mágica y puede hacer hechizo y maldiciones!— Gritó Draco perdiendo la paciencia pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se apresuró a disculparse— Lo siento.

Contrariamente a estar enojada y asombrada, o asustada… ella lo contempló con tranquilidad.

—Está bien— le dijo— No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada a que seas un cascarrabias.

—¡Yo no soy un cascarrabias!— dijo levantando la voz pero ante la mirada de "¿Qué decías?" que le lanzó ella añadió más tranquilo—No soy un cascarrabias. Estoy intentando decirle algo muy importante.

—Sí, eres un mago de verdad— indicó ella— Pruébamelo y te creeré.

Draco suspiró. Afortunadamente, ya había anunciado al Ministerio que haría magia delante de la muggle que era su prometida (una pequeña mentirita porque ella todavía no había aceptado nada) y no tendría que temer recibir una carta citatoria.

Sacó su varita y mirando a su alrededor para comprobar que estaban solos la apuntó hacia ella.

_—Accio_ celular.

El aparatito (que él había tenido que aprender a usar) salió volando del bolsillo de la campera de ella hasta su mano. Lizy se quedó observando su varita con asombro un eterno momento.

Draco la contempló con el aire atascado en la garganta, preguntándose qué rayos sucedería a continuación. ¿Saltaría despavorida lejos de él? ¿Lo llamaría fenómeno? ¿Terminaría por completo aquella relación?

—¡Genial!— dijo finalmente sonriéndole.— ¿Qué más puedes hacer?

—¿Genial? ¿No estás asustada?— le preguntó.

—No. ¿A caso quieres hacerme daño?

—No, claro que no… Pero la mayoría de los muggles correrían asustados.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Bueno, una vez acordamos que yo no soy como la mayoría, ¿No? Entonces no entiendo qué tanto te asombras… ¿Qué más puedes hacer? ¿Podrías hacer volar una vaca como en esa película del tornado? No digo que lo hagas porque sabes que no me gusta que nadie sufra pero…

Ella no pudo terminar de hablar porque los labios de Draco la silenciaron de repente besándola con pasión. Lizy sonrió sin apartarse pero rápidamente comenzó a devolverle el beso, mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior para después pasar la punta de su lengua encima, haciendo más difícil a Draco la tarea de apartarse.

—¡Ves! Está demasiado ocupado como para poder notar que llegas tarde—dijo una voz delante de ellos destilando disgusto.

Draco se apartó a regañadientes y miró con molestia a la pareja que se encontraba frente a él tomada de la mano.

—Hola, Draco—sonrió avergonzada Hermione.

—Llegas tarde—la acusó.

Ella se sonrojó dándole a saber qué era lo que la había retenido. Miró a Snape con burla para luego volver a Hermione.

—Tendrías que ponerle una correa para mantenerlo controlado— le dijo haciéndola sonrojar todavía más.

—Cállate Malfoy— le espetó Hermione mirándolo molesto.

—Sí, mejor cállate, Malfoy si no quieres quedar sin tus preciadas joyas—comentó Severus con amenaza.

Draco tragó saliva recordando perfectamente aquella noche en la que había quedado a dormir en la casa de su profesor cuando Severus lo había acusado de querer propasarse con Hermione. Claro, en aquel momento sólo hacía aquello para molestarlo pero no había imaginado que Snape quisiera vengarse haciendo que un pesado caldero cayera casi directamente sobre sus… preciadas joyas…

Vio como Hermione rodaba los ojos, completamente inconsciente de que posiblemente Snape hablaba en serio. Ella se volvió hacia Lizy y le sonrió amablemente.

—Hola, soy Hermione Granger. ¿Eres Elizabeth?

Lizy, como él supuso, la devolvió la sonrisa y la trató con total naturalidad.

—Sí, un placer…

—Severus Snape—se presentó su antiguo profesor con completa seriedad pero sin hacer mella en la sonrisa de su novia. Se sintió orgullosa de ella.

—¿Ustedes también son magos?

La pregunta tomó desprevenida al par porque no contestaron inmediatamente y antes de hacer intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto.

—¿Lo sabes?—preguntó Hermione con asombro lanzándole una mirada a Draco.

—¡Por supuesto que lo sabe, Granger! Si tenía que esperar a que te decidieras despegarte de encima o debajo de Snape, o donde sea que estuvieras, podría volverme anciano.

—¡Draco!—lo reprendió su novia.

Él le lanzó una mirada molesta pero al ver que ella seguía observándolo fijamente no pudo evitar decir:

—¿Qué quieres que les diga si esa es la verdad?

—Verdad o no, es muy descortés de tu parte. Debes tener más tacto.

—¡Pero él es un viejo libidinoso!

—Mira quién habla…—comentó Snape—Cuando llegamos estabas a punto de tomarla en plena plaza.

Draco bufó. Si tan sólo él supiera de su situación… pero no, era mejor que no se enterase porque las burlas no tardarían en llegar.

—¡Ya basta ustedes dos!—exclamó Hermione antes de volver a Lizy—Estoy segura que tendrás muchas preguntas. No tengas dudas en hacerla. Mis padres son muggles como tú. Cuando me enteré de que yo era una bruja no podía creerlo…

Y de repente, Draco se vio sumergido en una larga, tal vez demasiado larga, conversación. Donde en cierto momento tomó un mal rumbo para él cuando su _querido_ ex profesor comenzó a contar viejas historias que había sido mejor dejarlas enterradas. Historias que lo dejaban a él en completa humillación.

Y cuando él se lo recriminó con la mirada, Severus le obsequió una sonrisa burlesca que le dejaba en claro que le haría pagar de este modo todas las que le había hecho pasar con Hermione.


End file.
